


Rental Love*

by Rosyredlipstick



Series: AU Solangelo Fic [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Christmas, College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Every AU I write is set in Chicago, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Slow Burn, holiday fic, rent a boyfriend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: *Read Terms & Conditions-Male/22/Long Island N.Y.C.Tired of showing up stag at holiday events? Want your family to stop thinking there’s something wrong with you? Just want some arm candy for a work event?Look no further. Your solution is here!I will attend holiday events with you as your paid date.Accepting all genders as applicants.Email solace.w@fastmail.com if interested. Interview & application will be set up there.-Nico di Angelo has been telling Hazel Levesque about his boyfriend for weeks. The bad part? Nico doesn’t have a boyfriend, the holidays are coming up, and not all of Jason’s ideas are horrible.They’re all a bit surprised about the last one.-German Translation by kastanea!





	1. Meeting \ December 21st

It, like most things in his life, started as a joke.

And it, like most problems in his life, was completely Jason’s fault.

“It’s...an ad.” Nico declared, handing back the other boy’s phone. “Is that what you were all excited about? Showing me some weird Craigslist showing?”

Jason nodded, still excited despite Nico’s dull voice. “It’s an ad for a date!”

Nico paused, his arm hanging in the air. He finished shelving the book before turning on the other boy. “Jason, are you attempting to find me an escort?”

Jason choked, now clenching onto the plastic and metal of his phone. “No! No, it’s not bad or anything.” He brought up the ad again, shoving it in Nico’s face. “Listen, you’ve been telling Hazel you have a boyfriend right? To get her off your back about not dating?”

Nico took the phone once again, “Yes?” He agreed, because yeah, yeah he had, but his voice was unsure.

Jason nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Well, listen - this guy’s entire job is to come to your holiday event and pretend to be your date. So like, you could bring him home and introduce him to your family as the boyfriend you’ve been dating for a few months. It’s perfect to go along with what you’ve been telling Hazel!”

Nico was already shaking his head, handing the phone back a second time. “I’m just going to tell her we broke up or something. It’s less messy that way.”

Jason nodded once again, and he was nodding so much that Nico feared he would get a crick in his neck and, an even bigger fear, that Nico would have to hear about it all night. 

He continued speaking, his hands coming up to gesture excitedly.“No, but listen – Hazel will only get worse if you tell her that. Remember The Percy Thing?”

They both winced at that. It wasn’t a topic of casual conversation. But Nico nodded because he did, in fact, remember The Percy Thing. Clearly. Vividly. Usually before bed when he was reflecting upon the most cringe worthy moments of his life.

"Or when you and that guy from the book store broke up?" Jason continued nodding, “She went totally overboard trying to set you up and get you back out into the dating scene, didn’t she?”

Nico nodded again, now unsure. Hazel went completely overboard, with half the time strange men showing up at he and Jason’s apartment, expecting a dinner and date. It got so bad, he and Jason had simply lamented a polite note for the door and called it a day.

Jason continued, “Okay, so instead of just making up this sob story that’ll get Hazel all teary for the sake of this nonexistent relationship that ended just before the holidays, you –“ Jason held up the phone in excitement, the ad still glowing bright on his phone. “Hire a date for the holidays! It’s perfect. You guys can ‘break up’ –“ He did this with finger air quotes, “after Christmas on the down low, and Hazel won’t be nearly as broken up about it.” He shrugged, “She was just telling Piper and I how excited she was to meet this dream guy.”

Nico bit his lip, thinking it over. He never wanted to disappoint his sister, especially right before Christmas.

It wasn’t the worst of Jason’s plans, and Nico had gone along with far less.

“It’s not his worst plan.” The bundle of blankets on the couch declared his exact thought, causing Nico to jump and probably lose a few years off his life.

Piper stuck her head out of the bottom of the bundle, her messy braid falling to the ground. “It could actually kind of work.”

“What could work?” Asked the over side of the bundle, and it only took another moment before Leo’s head was poking out of the top, shaking his curls out.

“How many people are in there?” Nico exclaimed.

“Three if you count Leo’s left hand as a person. He does most nights.” Piper declared, crackling in glee as Leo attempted to push her off the couch. But, as the dumbass didn’t consider, they were both still incredibly entwined in the blanket burrito, and they both fell to the ground in a cursing, messy heap.  

Nico rolled his eyes as Jason cracked a smile and went over to help untangle them.

“You should do it.” Piper told him, finally free from the tangle of blankets as she pulled him down on the couch with her. She picked up Jason’s phone where he had tossed it when he went to help them and unlocked it. “Anyways, he’s hot like burning. You should go for it.” She told him this as she turned the phone around to show him the attached picture.

Sure, the guy was attractive. Grinning at the camera, blond with a wicked grin and golden curls. He was wearing a sleeve-less shirt, his tan arms shining in the sun.

Nico has always had a horrible weakness for a good pair of arms, and the smirk on this guys face seemed to know that.

“He _is_ hot.” Leo’s voice told him, much _much_ too close to his ear. Nico jumped, pushing the other boy away from over his shoulder where he had been examining the photo. Leo grinned and continued, bouncing out of the way of Nico’s flailing hands.

“I’m an arsonist and I have experience with hot things and I can tell you. That guy?” Leo snapped his fingers, shooting finger guns at Nico. “He’s scalding.”

“Where did you even find this?” Piper asked, scrolling up on Jason’s phone. Jason choked out and tried to grab back his phone, unsuccessful against her attempts as she held it out of his reach.

“Craigslist? Really?” Piper shot Jason a look as Leo popped his head over the side of the couch, his eyes dancing. She rolled her eyes, more affectionate than anything else. “I thought we agreed he wasn’t allowed on Craigslist anymore after he found the ‘free pets’ section.”

“It’s just, it’s just so sad they don’t have homes!” Jason choked out, holding his phone to his chest.

“Yeah, and we’ve adopted seven of them.” Nico gave him a dull look, gesturing to their apartment. It was three fish, two cats, a hamster, and a stray dog seven pets worth, but Jason was always looking to up that number.

“Back to the subject at hand.” Leo pointed towards Jason’s phone. “Are you gonna hire an escort for Christmas?”

Jason sighed, “It’s not an escort! It’s a date for hire!”

As Leo loudly whispered to Piper _does he know what an escort is?_ Nico’s head fell onto the back of the couch, actually considering it.

“Fine,” Nico sighed, pulling out his phone. “I’ll contact him.”

“That’s good because I’ve already emailed him as you.” Jason informed him with a small grin, ruffling his hair, “Your interview is tomorrow.”

Nico cracked a smile at that, “And if I’d said no?”

Jason shrugged, “I would have cancelled it. No problem.” Jason tapped away at his phone and only a second later, Nico’s phone dinged. “That’s the info. You’re meeting him at noon. Apparently he has meetings all day so, like, make a good impression.”

“What’s his name?” Nico asked, opening the text. Leo, at their feet, was leaning against Jason’s legs, looking up at them with a grin.

“Will Solace,” Piper read off the glowing screen of Jason’s phone, now curled around Jason like an octopus that he was only too content to let her do.

Jason flashed him a grin, “I think you’ll like him.”

Nico rolled his eyes, fond despite everything. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

Getting ready to meet your hopefully fake date for hire was harder than he thought.

But that might have had more to do with his audience.

“Turn,” Piper demanded, spinning her finger in the air. Nico did as told, sighing.

She nodded, “The jeans are good. I don’t really like the shirt – Leo?”

“Wear that jacket you wore to Reyna’s birthday party over the summer.”  He advised, balancing a large bowl on his knees, talking through the food in his mouth. There were a few shiny popcorn kernels in his curls, but he didn’t even seem to notice. Nico didn’t bother to inform him.

“What are you even doing here? You don’t even live here.” Nico paused, cocking his head to the side. “Wait. Do you live here?”

“You wish,” Leo stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth, most of it missing his face entirely and landing in his lap.

“Jason, what do you think?” Piper asked, still eyeing his outfit.

Jason, his face buried in Nico’s comforter, lifted his head to sleepily eye Nico. “Nice pants. Different shirt.”

Piper threw her hands in the air, “That’s what I said!” She pointed towards his closet. “Go. Pick out something new.”

Nico sighed, turning back to pick out something new. He found the jacket Leo recommended and a dark maroon shirt, one of the only few instances of color in his closet. He stripped, knowing full well Leo and Piper were both eyeing him with interest, and dressed quickly.

“That’s it,” Piper declared with glee. “That’s the outfit. There’s no way he can say no when you’re wearing those painted on jeans and that leather jacket. It would be just –“

“Impossible,” Leo agreed. “Now, what are you doing with your hair?”

Nico shrugged, beginning to throw back all the discarded clothes into his closet. “Probably this? Whatever?”

“Put it up.” Leo, Piper and, surprisingly, Jason ordered him at once. Piper flicked a hair band off her wrist towards him, her eyes a glare.

Nico blinked. “Um. Okay?" He did as told, as most the time it was earlier than arguing with them, and glanced at his watch. “I’ve got to get going – I’m almost late.”

Jason had texted him the address of a local coffee shop they both frequented often where Will was holding the interviews, and Nico was relieved that it was so close to their shared apartment.

They all wished him good luck – Leo’s wishes in the form of several loud kisses and a piercing wolf whistle – but Nico managed to escape quickly.

The weather was nice for December – the heavy snow new enough that it was mostly white, not yet gray sidewalk sludge, and was also happy to note the low number of occupants in the shop. Usually, especially on a weekend, the shop was overflowing with peppermint-mocha deprived customers, each seemingly needing to bump and crowd into Nico’s space.

He grabbed a quick cup of coffee – black, two creams, five sugars – and glanced around the nearly deserted shop.

The head of golden curls was a familiar sight, and the online photo seemed only to dull the true shine of them. Nico swallowed, pulling on the end of his scarf – stolen from Jason - and beelined towards the other boy. Should he sit down, or talk to him first? Make sure – even though Nico had basically memorized the photo of the other boy already – that he was even the guy Nico was looking for?

“You’re late,” The boy declared, deciding for Nico, not yet looking up at Nico as he arrived at the table.

Nico almost raised an eyebrow at his hostile tone. “By two minutes,” He raised his cup up, even though he hadn’t yet looked up from his notebook. “Got coffee.”  

The guy shrugged, still focusing on writing in his notebook, and Nico slowly took a seat.

“There’s a contract, application, and a down payment that has to go through before I notify if you’ve been chosen.” The boy told him, sliding a folder across the table. Nico picked it up, leafing through it. “If I choose not to accompany you for your holiday event, a full refund will be issued within one to three business days.”

“There’s an application process?” Nico questioned. The boy - Will – finally looked up to him, and the pause in his actions and the hitch in his breath was only noticeable to the boy himself. Nico blinked a few times, meeting Will’s eyes, and was a bit startled by the _blue blue blue_ that stared back at him.

Will shook his head, just a bit to shake himself back to reality, and continued on. “Of course. I have to make sure you’re not completely crazy. It’s mostly necessary information about family members I’d need to know, along with a few pages of personal. I’ll need a few references as well.”

“Completely crazy?” Nico raised his eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes, “You are attempting to hire someone as a date to convince your family you’re well adjusted. So. Certain amount of crazy.”

Nico nodded slowly, already accepting that _yeah,_ this wasn’t a normal situation. He took a slow sip of his coffee, peeling off his jacket, and laid out the paper in front of him.

“Do...you get a lot of business?” Nico read the first few lines of the contract, a bit surprised at its formality. He’d have Reyna read it over later, get some use out of her pre-law major.

He nodded, “Thanksgiving and Christmas are the busiest, but I’ve also done weddings and a few birthdays. It’s not that uncommon.”

“Have you been doing it long?”

“Since I was 19.” Will nodded, taking a bite of a muffin and talking through it. Nico hoped he would have better manners in front of his family. “Four, five years now. Now. Enough questions about me.” He flipped a page in his notebook. “Some questions about you. Name?”

“Nico di Angelo.” Nico, almost without noticing, let his faint accent wrap around his words, a habit he only fell into when he rarely flirted. He bit his lip, hoping the slight dusting of color on his cheeks could be blamed on his steaming drink.

Will seemed to make no notice of it, “How old are you?”

“Twenty-two,” Nico answered, playing with the ring on his finger as Will wrote it all down in his notebook

“What is the date of the holiday event?” Will sucked the syrup off the tips of his fingers before grabbing a pen to scrawl down some words. Nico had to glance away.

Nico took a deep breath. “I would need a date from the 21st to the 2nd.”

Will hummed, “The 21st and the 2nd? What times?”

“No...uh, the 21st _through_ the 2nd.” Nico rubbed the back of his head at Will’s surprised look. “Uh, my family kind of goes all out for Christmas. We, um, usually go back to our childhood home and stay there. We're going to a different one this year, but yeah.”

“That’s...almost two weeks,” Will told him, as if Nico didn’t know that very fact.

Nico nodded, “Yeah. I know.”

Will blinked a few times, considering, and apparently just deciding to go back to the interview. He asked a few more questions before jumping into the rules, handing Nico his own handout.

“You get three instances of PDA, more specifically, kisses in front of your family. No tongue unless the moment heavily calls for it, no longer then five seconds.”

Nico nodded in agreement, looking over the paper. It all seemed extremely professional - from the thick cardstock paper to the dark minimalist text covering the documents, outlining and explaining the rules in detail. Nico nodded through a few questions, absorbing mostly general information he didn't give much thought to.

“Last question,” Will glanced up at him for this one. “Why do you need to hire a date?”

Nico had prepared for this one. He sighed, his hand falling down to peel at the cardboard heat protector around his cup. “I kind of told my sister I’ve had a boyfriend for the past few months. She…worries.” A fond smile crossed his face in an instance. “She’s the best, but she feels better knowing I’m not alone. I’d tell her me and this ‘boyfriend’ just broke up but I don’t want to, I don’t know, upset her right before the holidays. So yeah.”

Will was still observing him, his face neutral. “Seems like you screwed up.” He finally offered.

Nico nodded, hanging his head a bit. “I’d need you to come stay at my family’s manor for the time and, uh, interact with my family I guess.”

Will nodded, making a note of something, before meeting Nico’s eyes, narrowing a bit. “This is what I usually charge for a one night event.” He scrawled a pair of numbers down on a napkin, sliding it over. He pointed to the number next to it. “This is what it would be for a two week job.”

Nico barely glanced at the number, “Money will be no problem. I’d pay for your traveling fees as well.”

Will’s eyebrows furred together, “Traveling fees? It’s not in New York? Where even is this event?”

Nico bit his lip, “My family’s manor.”

“Your family has a manor?” Will looked truly at loss with this. “Like, a mansion?”

"Um, a few actually. We’re visiting the Chicago one this year."

Will blinked a few times, “ _A few?”_

“In California, mostly.” Nico finally told him, chewing on his lip. “I grew up near Los Angles.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? _You’re_ a California boy? With _that_ pale skin?”

Nico took offense at that, a flare of irritation flaming up – not only at the other boy’s dismissive, patronizing tone, but also the slight insult in the words. “Not all of us can be the embodiment of a surfer dude.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And I’m guessing you have the brains of one too?”

“I’m actually pre-med.” Will sneered, breaking his neutral face for the first time since Nico sat down, “What are you studying, the history of My Chemical Romance? The evolution of Hot Topic?”

Nico almost gasped in offense. “I’m a _literature_ major.”

He seemed almost amused by this. “What, did Edgar Allen Poe _totally_ speak to your soul or something?”

Nico rolled his eyes at that, completely aware of how quickly downhill this interview was going. “Better than a _Grey’s Anatomy_ wanna-be.”

Will’s jaw dropped, “First off, _Grey’s Anatomy_ is a _total_ inaccurate portrayal of the medical field and –“ His jaw snapped close, his eyes narrowing. He flipped his notebook close, gathering his notebooks. He sneered again, “Email me your application by the end of tomorrow. We’ll be in contact if I’m interested.”

He stormed off leaving Nico bitterly, a bit angrily, noting how nice the other boy’s ass looked in a pair of jeans.

Nico tore his gaze away, wondering if he should just call Hazel right now and lament about his break up.

Well…that didn’t go great.

* * *

The email was short, direct, and precisely to the point.

“He...agreed to do it.” Nico stared at the screen in surprise. He blinked a few times, making sure he just wasn’t seeing things. “He said he’d actually do it.”

“That’s good, right?” Piper took a bite of her leftover noodles, giving him a look. “That’s what you wanted?”

“I mean…” Nico licked his lips, shaking his head. “He said that Christmas is one of his busiest seasons, and he can usually only take on two or three clients and I’d need him for such a long time…”  Nico blinked. “All we did was fight at the end of the interview, like, what?”

Piper shrugged, stuffing her chopsticks in her mouth and turning back to her 3DS. “Stranger things have happened. Maybe he’s into that. He probably took one look at your hot ass and checked the fuck out of that ‘yes’ box. He’s gay, right?”

“Bisexual,” Nico corrected her, “But yeah, no, it’s definitely not that.”

She looked at him systematically, “If it’s not that then it’s probably the fat ass check you agreed to write for him.”

Nico blinked a few times, still staring at his glowing phone. “Yeah. I guess.”

She shot him an amused look, “Looks like you’ve got packing to do, di Angelo. Don’t forget protection!”

He flipped her off, not really paying attention to her crackling laughter in response, and focused back on his phone.

Nico carefully tapped out a reply, a confirmation that he was still interested in Will’s services, and pulled out his rugged suitcase.

It seemed like he had packing to do.

* * *

“When are you meeting Will?”

Nico zipped his suitcase close with a sound of triumph, Leo echoing the sound in response from where he was laying across Nico’s bag, successfully pushing down the contents. 

“I’m meeting him at the airport.” Nico pulled out his phone to click out yet _another_ passive aggressive text to the number Will had sent him, aggravated at the lack of response. And, when Will actually bothered to respond, it was _always_ littered with multiple grammar errors and half spelled words, always an indecipherable jumble. Nico vaguely wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

Jason was grinning from the kitchen, a few sandwiches in process of being assembled in front of him. Piper’s disgusting tofu-lunch meat was on display, and Nico had to wrinkle his nose in response to the sight.

“Gross,” He only said, ducking around Jason in their small kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. Gods, he hoped Jason would actually remember to clean the apartment before he left. It was a long shot, definitely, but that didn’t stop the heavy persistence of Nico’s prayers. He slipped the bottle in his bag.

He swung his backpack over his shoulder, making sure he had the last of his items. Wallet, charged phone, headphones, plane ticket, a pack of pills in case the airplane got too much for him, a favored book  – the essentials – and wandered back into the living room to stare at his somehow-zipped bag. If Nico's life was a poorly written cartoon, the suitcase would have blown open into a mess by now. 

Piper was laying on the couch, a Playstation controller in her hands, today apparently not the day for a shirt. Nico glanced at the screen just in time to watch several zombies blow up on screen, a mess of gore and blood and screaming. He glanced back to Piper, and her bored face showed no emotion. There was a stain of mustard on the front of her sports bra, no concern in the world except for the wave of zombies attacking on screen.

He sighed, shaking his head. “See ya later, Pipes.”

She saluted him, still focused on her game and honestly, Nico could respect that.

Leo and Jason both grinned at him from the kitchen as he gathered his bags, Piper throwing him a thumbs-up from her spot on the couch.

“See you guys later.” He told them, rolling his eyes. Honestly, ever since Nico woke up his morning it had all been smug grins and low laughs, and the convenient ‘lingering’ the common area. They weren't anywhere near the subtleness they probably thought they were at. 

“See you for New Year's!” Their unison voices would have been creepy had Nico not known they probably rehearsed it the night before. They were all a bunch of co-dependent dorks. Nico would miss them.

His phone finally – Jesus Christ _finally –_ buzzed with Will’s response just as Nico shut the door behind him. He glanced at the message, groaned loudly, and called an Uber.

He wasn’t even on the plane yet and he could only _tell_ how long of a ride it was going to be.

* * *

“I hate planes.”

Will didn’t bother looking up from his notebook. “Planes are perfectly safe.”

“I feel like toothpaste. Toothpaste that is about to _die.”_

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“The concept of planes is ridiculous. Who thought of this? ‘Let’s put people in metal tubes, launch them through the air without wi-fi, and charge them hundreds of dollars'. It’s horrific and ridiculous and we’re going to die.”

Will huffed out a sound of irritation. “You’re being absolutely ridiculous. Just – try and focus on something else or something. Put in your headphones and take a nap.”

“I can’t,” Nico clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. “My ears are popping and I forgot my gum.”

Will sighed again, tucking his magazine for a second to ruffle through his backpack. He flipped a pack of gum towards him, turning back to his entertainment like it was his lifeline.

“It’s grape," Nico wrinkled his nose, “I hate flavored gum.”

Will rolled his eyes so hard, Nico feared he would get stuck that way. Nico was _not_ showing up with him in tow if that happened.

“Then don’t chew it and let your ears pop to death. I honestly don't care.”

Nico studied the horrifically purple pack of gum, and how the memory of it always tasted gross and rusty, but also took a moment to focus on the painful bursts happening in his ears.

He popped the piece in his mouth, making a face, and threw the pack back to the other boy without a thank you. Hazel would be ashamed at his lack of manners.

Nico glanced around the plane for a moment, already bored and looking everywhere but the few open windows around him, before turning back to his annoyed companion.

“So, how did we meet?”

“Through mutual friends.” Will told him, not looking up.

Nico was already shaking his head, “That won’t work – Hazel and I share the same friend group, she’d want details.”

“Hazel’s your sister? Dating Frank?” Will clarified, glancing up. Nico nodded, and he continued, “Okay, then we met through a study group, that’s easy.”

“I don’t do study groups. Anyways, you’re pre-med and I’m English lit, we wouldn’t have any overlapping classes.”

Will rolled his eyes, “It can be a Gen-Ed, I don’t know. We don’t need to figure out every single little thing, Nico. Some details can be glossed over.”

“Hazel will want all the details.” Nico shook his head, “We have to clear the story up now or she’ll get suspicious.”

“Fine.” Will blew a breath of hair up into his frizzy bangs, and Nico kind of hated how cute that was. “Um, we met in the library. We were both studying after lunch and I offered to buy you coffee and it’s been magic ever sense.

Nico wrinkled his nose. “Magic? Really?”

“Pure, perfect magic.” Will repeated, his voice still a breeze.

It was Nico’s turn to roll his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, well, you’re paying this ridiculous to be your company for the next 11 days.” Will gave him a smug grin, “So this is all on you.”

Nico leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. “I should have just bribed Leo along. Hazel wouldn’t have bought it but I _bet_ we could make it convincing for everyone else. He likes to drunk-make out with everyone, he would have sucked it up for me. Jason would have rolled his eyes about it but we _totally_ could have done it.”

“Shoulda done that then.” Will flipped his magazine page. Jerk. He got the window seat and wasn’t even bothering to use it. Even though Nico wouldn’t have taken the window seat if it was literally the last seat available in the world, Will could be bothered to glance out every once in awhile. Jerk.

“We should go over the details again.” Nico bit his lip, still a bit nervous. Hazel would flip out if she found out the truth, and that wasn’t a Christmas present Nico wanted to receive.

Will huffed out a sigh. “We know enough for the first day, it’s fine. I know everything important.”

“What’s my favorite color?” Nico challenged.

“Black,” Will answered promptly, not even looking up from his magazine.

Nico blinked in surprise, “How’d you know? We haven’t gone over personal info yet.”

Will did look up at that, rolling his head to the side to give Nico such a dry look, he was feeling a bit thirsty. He lowered his eyes down obviously to Nico’s outfit before speaking, “Nico, you’re literally wearing the entire Matrix crew ensemble at once. I’d be surprised to hear that whatever Hot Topic you walked out of to buy that outfit was still open from the amount of stock you bought out of it.”

Nico stared at him, his mouth a bit open. “You’re gonna come after me for my outfit?” Nico scoffed, “Okay _Hollister_. Did you just see a hipster on the street and decided that’s how you were gonna live your life?”

“I’m not a hipster!” Will protested.

Nico rolled his eyes, “Says the guy wearing a beanie and flannel.”

“It’s cold!” Will bit the side of his cheek, seemingly in annoyance. “It’s better than you Mr. Fingerless gloves. Who does that even benefit? Gloves are meant to warm your hands and you’re literally choosing to not follow that simple task.”

“It’s so I can use my smartphone, dumbass.” Nico bit out, despite his full knowledge of how ridiculous his gloves actually were. Sure, they looked pretty cool but that didn’t change the fact that 90% of the time his fingers were _freezing._ The things Nico did The Aesthetic (TM) 

Will huffed out an annoyed breath, “They literally mass produce gloves with that exact purpose. They’re sold everywhere. Gas stations. Convenience store lines. Amazon. _Everywhere.”_

“I’m not going to _buy_ gloves when I already own a perfectly able pair.” Nico rolled his eyes instead.

Will rolled his eyes in return but didn’t respond, instead pulling out a pair of headphones to completely ignore Nico even further. Good. Maybe Nico could save some brain cells from talking to the other boy. 

That’s how the rest of the ride was - Will ignoring him while Nico flipped through the personal files on both of them. Nico was almost used to the routine hell he went through every holiday season – the two hour or so ride that he could blur out with the help of an old audiobook or paperback. The turbulence was – thankfully – at the minimum, save for the quick instance of bumpy panic Nico had at their landing, a jump that had Will loudly snickering into his sleeve, not bothering to hide it. 

After getting off the plane, Will apparently decided he was done ignoring Nico. They grabbed their bags, each rolling their eyes at the others bags – Will’s an ugly bright yellow and orange plaid, Nico’s black leather with gold – when Will turned to him as if something just occurred to him.

“How are we even getting to your mansion in the middle of nowhere?”

“It’s a manor,” Nico corrected, “And my chauffeur is picking us up.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Your family has a chauffeur? What the hell? How rich _are_ you guys?”

“Jules-Albert isn’t our chauffeur, he’s _my_ chauffeur. We have a different one for the family.”

“You have multiple chauffeurs?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Yes, Will. Keep up.” He scanned the crowd, knowing Jules-Albert would never be late, and grinned when he spotted the deadly pale man leaning tall over most of the crowd.

“There he is,” Nico declared, fully for Will’s benefit as he headed towards the other man.

Jules-Albert was as straight faced as ever, his face blank, but Nico barked out a laugh at the white board held up in his hands as Nico got closer.

“A skull? Really?” Nico grinned,

“I thought it to be a proper distinction to draw your attention.” Jules told him, his French accent thick, and took Nico’s luggage with a practiced air. He spotted Will at Nico’s shoulder, and gave Nico the dullest look Nico had ever seen.

“You’ve brought a guest?” Jules stated the obvious as a question, “And you hadn’t thought to warn me? Or even introduce him?”

“He’s my hired date for the holiday.” Nico shrugged, ignoring Will’s surprised expression at their secret being spilled. He began following Jules towards the parking area, enjoying the familiarity of the older man’s presence.

“Nico!” Will hissed, annoyance passing over his face, “Are you literally unable to keep a secret?”

“I am able to be discreet, don’t worry.” Jules reassured him, pausing a moment to shift Nico’s luggage over to expose a hand.  “I am Jules-Albert, Master Nico’s personal chauffeur. I imagine if you two will be venturing out of the household for any period of time this holiday, I will be the one to guide you.” He shook Will’s hand quickly, nodding, before continuing.

“Jules won’t tell anyone.” Nico shot the older man a fond look, “He’s kept secrets before.”

“If you are referencing your Prom event of Senior Year, I assure you that I have remained most careful on the subject.”

“See?” Nico grinned, already feeling more confident, more calm, in the familiar man’s presence. He and Jules had gotten close his high school years, always a willing and able confident.

They approached the limo, and Nico was half-tempted to slide in the front seat – like old times – to force Will to sit the long back by himself. Jules glanced at him, his gaze hard as if he was already guessing Nico’s thoughts, and opened the back door for both of them.

Nico sighed, doing as he was told, and slid across the leather seats as Jules threw their luggage in the back, Will climbing in after him. Jules started up the limo shortly after, pulling into the city traffic with easy practice.

Will was still staring at the inferior of the limo, his backpack clenched in his arms, and gave Nico a surprised look.

Nico was never one to flaunt his wealth – too many years as a kid without anything near it – but hell, there were exceptions for everything.

“Maybe we should have gone over the personal info.” Nico gave him a smug smile, enjoying how wide Will’s eyes were, “Maybe _then_ you’d know about Jules and Beatrice here.”

Will rolled his eyes, probably not catching how Jules was mumbling about how _his vehicle was most certainly not named Beatrice,_ and returned back to his earlier mood.

“I should have guessed it – what, with your multiple manors and such. What, are we going to be taking the horses out for a race while we’re here? That’s what rich people do, right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Will.” He paused, willing the emerging grin off. “Horse racing season doesn’t start until April.”

Will sputtered, probably about to start another round of one-liners and sneers, when Jules-Albert spoke up.

“There are refreshments in the backseat, please do feel free to help yourselves.”

Nico grinned in victory, turning to dig through the small cooler build into the side. Jules-Albert continued, his voice pitched a bit higher so Will could hear. “I do hope your chemistry will improve before Sir Hades is introduced to the both of you.”  
“I’m not worried about Hades.” Nico popped the tab of the soda, enjoying the fact that Jules had picked up his favorite kind. He was Jules-Albert's favorite.

He saw Jules glance at him through the rear view mirror, his gaze knowing. “Lady Hazel, I’m assuming?”

Nico groaned, “Yes.” He rubbed his eyes, his smug grin sliding off easily at the mention of her name. “If _anyone’s_ gonna see through this, it’s going to be her.”

Jules hummed, clearly in agreement, and that nearly sealed the deal.

“I’m regretting this already.” Nico groaned into his folded arms. “Jules, take us back. We’ll tell Hazel the plane crashed or something. She'll be too heartbroken to even remember the whole thing.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Will repeated for the second time that day. Jules, the traitor, smirked. 

“ _You’re_ ridiculous,” Nico shot back. Ugh, three hours in and he was already losing his wit. 

Will buried his hand in his hands. “I just – _11 days._ I’m going to be doing this for _11 days.”_

Nico tilted his head against the window. He’d always enjoyed the short ride home with Jules from the airport. This, again, was proving itself to be an exception. A few low songs played out – definitely Jules’s personal picks – and wondered how long it would take for Will to break the silence.

Not long apparently – barely ten minutes it seems.

“You know, I take pride in my ability to get along with my clients and their families. I’m easygoing and charming. I don’t get in fights, it’s like a thing.” Will seemed to be evaluating his entire existence from Beatrice’s backseat, his backpack still clenched to his chest. “It’s my _thing.”_

Nico hummed, “Apparently not.”

Jules-Albert pulled up to the front of the manor, and Nico wasn’t surprised to see how well done the yard was tended, even through the layer of snow. Persephone always had a knack for those kinds of things. Will leaned forward beside him to see through the window better and went still again, probably at the extravagance Hades liked to throw together during the holidays.

Even Nico, who had been forced to become mostly immune to it, could admit Hades had gone a bit overboard.

“Thanks Jules!” He called out, rushing out before the car had even fully stopped, mostly just so he could have a moment of peace. No such luck. 

“Be careful!” Will scowled from the open door, following him after a moment. “If you twist an ankle, I’m _not_ getting paid to nurse you back to health.”

Nico huffed out a frustrated breath, “Don’t worry _sweetheart,_ I wouldn’t trust your pre-med knowledge with anything more complex than a _paper cut.”_

Jules-Albert, coming out to help with their luggage, was laughing lowly into his sleeve. Nico cut a glare towards him, close to actually calling him out on the fact but decided that, actually, he liked living more. Jules waved them off, letting Nico and Will start the walk down the winding driveway towards the entrance. They walked in tense silence. 

Nico turned to Will as they stood on the doorstep, eyeing the other boy with barely hidden distaste. “We _can’t_ bicker in front of my family.”

“We won’t have to bicker in front of anyone if you’d just act _mature_.”

 _“Oh my god,”_ Nico hissed, pounding on the front door, probably with too much force.

The door swung open so quickly that the opener must have been waiting since they hit the drive way. Which, knowing his dad, he totally was.

 _“My son,"_  Hades greeted joyfully, beaming and sweeping him up in for a too-tight hug. Mid-squeeze, Hades paused, apparently looking over Nico’s shoulder. “And my…other son?” Hades questioned, pulling away from him. Thank the gods. 

Nico huffed, suddenly a bit nervous because, um, the situation was _happening_ and one-too-many annoyed remarks would blow it _all._ “Hades, he’s not your son. That’s my, um, boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend. Um, Will Solace.”

Hades beamed suddenly at that, an overecstatic grin overtaking his face. Strangely, his eyes went nearly watery. “You have a boyfriend? And we haven’t spoken of this earlier?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You thought you might have had another son that would show up on your doorstep without prompt?”

Hades shrugged, still blissfully happy as he drank in the sight of Will. “The eighties were an odd time, my son. And my other-not related son!” Hades pulled Will in for that same-too tight hug that Hades was infamous for. Will’s arms, pinned to his side, were unable to return the gesture, but he immediately put on a face of charm as Hades pulled away.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Mr. di Angelo. I’ve heard so much about your family from Nico here.” Will gave him such a genuine smile, such a change from the expression he'd worn moments before, that Nico paused for a second. He…hadn’t considered how good Will might be at this.

Hades held the other boy at arms-length, his hands still around Will’s shoulders. His slightly watery eyes were turning to full-on tears. “Oh, Persephone will be _ecstatic_. Oh, and your sister!” He nodded, “Hazel, _he’s here!”_ He yelled over his shoulder, causing Nico to wince. He turned back to them both, “You know sometimes I feel like we’re in a little club, Persephone and I. All we do is sit around with tea and worry about you children.”

Nico sighed, not really that annoyed. “I’m fine. We’re fine.”

“Perhaps we’d know that if you bothered to call or visit at all. Jason's the only one who will call us reliably, these days, and that's to talk about our stories.” Hades told him, still holding Will like a teddy bear, now under his arm. Will, the perfect actor, seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary about this. Hades leaned in closer to Nico, amusement twinkling in his eyes, "You know how we love our stories." 

Nico sighed, but his mood immediately shot up at the sound of pounding steps down the staircase, and Nico turned just in time to find himself with a face-full of wild curls.

Hazel squealed his name as he pulled her in, his arms tight around his sister as he buried his face into her neck. Her perfume was familiar, some vanilla sugar spray Persephone always bought her, but Nico had missed it.

“You act as if we haven’t seen each other in months rather than days.” Hazel mumbled into his jacket, despite hugging him just as hard. “We see each other almost once a week.”

“It’s been almost two weeks.” Nico told her, not even embarrassed. He caught Frank’s eye from his place over Hazel’s shoulder and gave him a small grin. He waved back, looking amused at Hazel’s octopus imitation. “I had to cancel lunch on Sunday because of finals, remember?”

She hummed, tightening her arms around his waist, “That makes this a bit more acceptable then.”

Will laughed then – either at Hazel’s mumbled comment or whatever Hades was dramatically lamenting on about – and that had Hazel freezing and pulling away from his arms.

Hazel’s face lit up, more than it had when she saw Nico, he noted a bit in jealously. Not very jealous, just a little. She was _his_ sister anyways.

“You must be Nico’s boyfriend,” her voice was filled with glee as she turned on him. “I’d say I’ve heard a lot about you but Nico here has been _surprisingly_ tight lipped.”

Will laughed at that, “You know Nico," He told her, his voice sickeningly fond as if he actually _did_ know Nico. “Anyways, the treatment hasn’t been the same on my end – I’ve heard so much about you all! Nico can’t stop talking about you.”

Hazel beamed up at him at that, and a seed of guilt began to bloom in his chest at her expression. She looked so happy at this lie. She leaned in close to him, her voice only loud enough for him to hear.

“He’s cute,” Hazel looked overjoyed at this fact. “Like, he’s really cute.”

“I agree,” Hades grinned, whispering back, apparently close enough to hear as well. “He’s _hot.”_

Nico groaned at that, loudly and completely embarrassed. He shoved his face into his hands, turning away from both of them. Hazel – the traitor – was giggling into Frank’s shoulder.

“What?” Hades voice was a barely hidden laugh, “Is that not what the kids are saying?”  
“Leave the children alone, Hades.” Persephone said as she entered the room, a poinsettia under her arm. She beamed at the sight of them – all still gathered in the entrance. “Nico, it’s so good to have you home.” She said, kissing him on both cheeks quickly. She frowned as she pulled away, grabbing onto his elbow with her free hand. “I’d say it’s nice to see you.” She declared coolly, “Except you’re absolutely bone-thin. Have you not been eating? I’ve been sending fudge once a week, is Jason eating all of it?”

Nico smiled, soft and true. “I’ve gotten all of it, yes. And Jason’s only eating the separate container you care to send for him. So thanks for that.”

She nodded, looking a bit more satisfied. “You’re going to be eating nearly everything while you’re home.” She informed him.

“He _will_ be eating something delicious, that is guaranteed.” Hades butted in with his own laugh, thankfully drawing the attention away from Nico. Hades nodded towards a slightly-blushing Will, speaking and grinning along with Hazel, and winked at his wife.

Persephone immediately passed off the wildly grown poinsettia to Nico, turning on Will with such intensity, he stopped mid-sentence to stare back at her.

“You must be Nico’s boyfriend.” She declared, staring at him.

Will nodded, trying for a kind smile. It came out more nervous, despite his best efforts. Will was a good actor, but Persephone could be slightly terrifying at moments. Nico _knew._

“I am, yes. Will Solace.” His eyes flickered over to Nico’s, and his smile took on a more gooey aspect that must have been practiced, “Four months now.”

He could almost feel Hades beside him, holding in the _‘awwww’_ that was definitely passing through his mind.

Persephone cocked her head to the side, coming up closer to Will to study him. “Wouldn’t you rather spend the holidays with your family?”

Nico knew what this question was – Persephone was never one for being subtle. Her eyes were sharp, catching on the worn areas of his jeans, and the loose button on his flannel, the thinness of his cheeks.

She was always looking for more children to in-everything-but-name adopt, and Nico could already see the mountain of sweaters and food that would be pushed onto the other boy. Good. With Jason and Leo visiting Piper's for the holidays, it was better for him to have that attention than Nico.

“My sisters don’t get back into town until the fifth so we’re putting off Christmas,” Will shrugged, still a soft smile in place. “They’re always traveling during the holidays.”

“And they do not invite you along?” She frowned, leaning forward to smooth down Will’s collar.

Will let out a small laugh, probably used to the mother-henning after all the families he’s met. “They do,” He was quick to reassure her, “and I usually go, but after hearing about how wonderful Nico’s family was –“ He shot a warm smile to everyone in the room, and there was almost a literal sigh that passed through the air, “I just had to meet you all.”

Persephone melted at that, her shoulders dipping down in happy surrender as she pulled him into a hug. “Well, we’re just _so_ happy that you could join us.”

“I’m so happy I could be here with you guys.” Will’s voice was strong and genuine, so much so, that Nico shot him a curious look. Had Nico not spent the entire trip here bickering with the other boy, Nico might have believed it himself.

Persephone clapped her hands over her face in joy, shooting Hades a gleeful look that he only returned with a _‘yes I know!’_ nod. She took her overgrown plant back from Nico, calling Hades out into the green house to help her with it, probably just so they could gossip about them in peace.

“We have to decorate the Christmas tree now that you’re finally home!” Hazel jumped up, grinning as they left. “Frank and I already carried all the boxes down from the attic but we were waiting for you guys to start. Hades and Persephone _totally_ won’t mind if we get started with getting everything out.”

“That sounds fun,” Will grinned, looking totally excited at the prospect of helping a bunch of strangers with their Christmas decorations.

Hazel turned to him, beaming. “You can help me organize the ornaments,” She decided, taking his arm. “It’s a lot of fun, I promise.” She turned to give him and Frank a look, amusement across her features. “Will and I will be requiring sustenance for our task. The hot chocolate and eggnog are in the kitchen.”

She lead them both of out the room, Will’s ringing laugh trailing them.

Frank and Nico were quiet for a moment.

“Did we just get ditched in favor of your boyfriend?” Frank asked, a little blank. He blinked a few times, clearing the confusion off his face.

Nico nodded sympathetic, already turning to the kitchen. “Sorry to break it to you Frank, but that’s totally what happened.” He smiled, just slightly, at the twin bells of laughter drifting from the living room. “Now c’mon, they’re expecting famous di Angelo hot chocolate and it’s best to not keep them waiting.”

* * *

The tree, of course, was ridiculous.

Much, much too tall – although he wasn’t sure if it was to blame more on Hades or Persephone. Both, probably. They both had such a draw to the extravagance, it was a wonder there was even enough space in the over-decorated parlor for them to sit.

Nico set down the steaming mugs, Frank behind him with a handful of peppermint sticks and a plate of cookies, one of which was immediately swiped by Hazel herself.

She stuffed the cookie whole in her mouth, grinning around the treat, as she began unloading the surprisingly dust-less boxes.

“Awwww,” Hazel cooed as she pulled out a worn box, a few crumbs flying out with the noise.

Nico recognized it immediately and groaned, “I thought we agreed _not_ to do the embarrassing elementary school photos this year.”

“I’d never make that promise and you know that.” She told him, pulling out a particularly bad school photo – freshmen year. Nico cringed, wanting nothing more to grab the entire set of photos and dump them into the active fireplace.

“Nico was very into hair dye that year,” She told Will, a satisfied grin on her face. “Although I personally think that green is _just_ not his color.”

“I hate you.” Nico declared instead, taking a smooth sip of his drink, attempting nonchalance.

Will was staring at the photo in pure glee, his grin wide and real as he laughed. Nico filed away the warm feeling in his chest for later, not really willing to examine it in at the moment.

Nico gestured for him to hang the horribly made construction paper piece, rolling his eyes in fond amusement. He caught Hazel's eye, a happy expression content on her face as she watched them interact. 

Hades and Persephone joined them shortly after, bringing along plate of cookies. Persephone gave him a stern look, dropping a few cookies into his lap, apparently already making good on her promise. Hades boomed out a laugh as he pulled out the few ones from Hazel's childhood, her beaming, young face giving them all a crooked smile. 

Will seemed to actually enjoying himself, sipping on a cup of eggnog Hades had shoved in his hands. Someone had put on holidays music - Frank, probably - and the air was still warm with the heat and scent of fresh cookies. 

They put up the rest of the ornaments - Nico glancing over at Will every so often, a bit impressed with the other boy's acting. Hazel was just putting up an old family photo piece - glitter and glue galore - when she glanced at Nico, a bit unsure, her gaze darting back to the box.

And Nico knew that look. He stood, his movements easy, and took a small breath.  

They were quiet as Nico lifted the last shoebox from the ornament box. It was plain, worn, with a small hole in the side. He set it on the table, the mood shifting a bit, and edged off the lid slowly. If he turned, he would see Will shifting in confusion at the mood change, not understanding and unwilling to be the one to break the silence.

Nico smiled slightly as he pulled the first item out. “Do you remember this one?” He asked his father, not looking away from the item. “She was so upset when it broke.”

“And you spent the rest of the night gluing it back together to surprise her the next morning? Of course. She was so happy.” Hades added on, taking another delicate ornament out of the box. He tsked, “I remember this one. Dreadfully ugly. I am completely sure that she picked it out on that sole fact.”

It was truly ugly – Hades wasn’t exaggerating for once. A mess of neon green and pink, with dashes of yellow feathers on a grinning bird ornament.

“She totally did.” Nico laughed, “I was there. She wanted to see if you’d actually hang it up.”

Hades sighed, the sound showing laughter. “On my professionally decorated tree, no less.”

“You did.” Nico pointed out with a small smile.

Hades, now standing next to Nico, grinned slightly at that, ruffling his hair. “What we do for our kids, yes?”

Persephone, her shirt flowing color across the pale carpet, held up a paper ornament with a faint smile. It was one of her school made projects, her picture messingly glued to a construction paper snowman, the standard school photo small and neat despite the glitter and sequins attached. Nico grinned, setting it carefully on one of the higher branches.

“Oh!” Nico smiled, picking up a cloth wrapped piece, “This one was from mom!”

Hades peeked over his shoulder, his grin widening. “Oh yes, she bought that the Christmas after we were married.”

It was a simple piece – clear, perfect glass making up the shape on an angel, wings extended. Along the bottom, neatly engraved, read _famiglia di Angelo_.

He let Hades hang that one, his gaze heavy with the memories Nico only had brief flashes of – soft hands smoothing Nico’s hair back, dark eyes the same as his edged with humor, pale cheeks filled with rosy color – and let Hades have a moment then, his fingers tracing over the glass slowly as he hung it. 

They pulled the rest of the ornaments out slowly, exchanging familiar stories and remarks as tradition. Hazel and Persephone – along with Frank, and oh, yeah, Will this year – always kept back for this part, satisfied with watching them. Observing. 

There was a moment of silence after Nico hung the last one, the low crackle of the fireplace being the only placeholder of sound.

He turned back, their eyes on him, and began collecting empty mugs, mostly for just something to do.

“I’ll get refills,” Nico gave them a weak smile, already knowing about the thin layer of worry they felt for him around the holidays. “Any requests?”

There were none specific – all for hot chocolate – but it did surprise him when Will jumped up, volunteering his help. He was committed to the job, Nico guessed, as Will followed him in the kitchen.

Nico set the tray on the counter, the collected mugs clacking together as Nico took a moment, a quick, brief moment, to take a breath.

Will’s eyes were heavy on his back, and Nico wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole situation. Barely two hours ago, they were counting down the days till it was over and rolling eyes and sneering with snapping words and now…Nico was taking a deep breath, his mind still stubbornly lingering on the young sharp photographed grin and the vague memory of his mother’s dark eyes.

“Your sister…” Will seemed to be struggling with it.

“Dead. 17, car accident.” Nico shrugged, carefully hiding all the familiar tension that came with the subject. His voice was quiet, no chance of being overheard.

Will ducked his head, “I….I didn’t know.”

“We should have gone over personal information.” Nico shrugged again, making the stiffness out of his limbs to start pouring the drinks.

Will was quiet. His eyes were on the title, his hands shoved in his pockets, and when he finally did speak, his eyes flickered up.

“Need any help?” He asked.

Nico observed him for a moment, deciding. “Sure,” He finally said. “Grab the whipped cream. Hazel likes it sweet.”

“And you, what, like it bitter and steaming?” Will was grinning slightly, nothing like the mean sneers they had been tossing around earlier. Teasing, that's what it was. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your plain black roast coffee in the shop. What, does frilly coffee ruin your punk vibe?” 

“Whatever you say _Hollister.”_ Nico rolled his eyes, his voice somehow not as mean as it was this morning. He'd...have to work on that. 

Nico paused, his eyes too-easily catching on the strong lines of Will's shoulders, lingering on the thin bit of skin that was exposed as Will reached to grab the milk carton.

He swallowed. 

Well. 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaah...this was suppose to be done by christmas....it's two months late, clocking in at 15k, and still remains unfinished. But my lil shipper heart is working on an angst piece and I NEED fluff sooooooo B)  
> It's almost done - should be updated soon! Thanks for reading - please review if you enjoyed! I live and breath on reviews tbh they keep me going.  
> Follow me on tumblr for weird 2am tumblr prompts and crying - rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com  
> \- Rosy


	2. December 21 \ 22

The rest of the night went easily enough – Nico and Will pressed together on the couch, sharing fond smiles when they were sure the others were watching. Hades insisted on watching some ancient black and white Christmas movie, nearly beaming with glee when they all easily relented. They ate dinner – a thick, heavenly stew - on the couch, a rare tradition, and not even Persephone’s homemade peppermint ice cream could drive the bubble of warmth out of his chest.

It was nice - his hand curled in Will’s own. Sure, there wasn’t much emotion behind the action - mostly fading annoyance still lingering from their earlier animosity - but Will’s hand was warm in Nico’s, his thumb rubbing circles over Nico’s knuckles, and it was nice, to have that.

It wasn’t until they were all retiring to their own spaces – each in a different direction, that the familiar anxious emotion, tainted by a hardly lingering annoyance, returned to Nico.

Will followed him up the stairs, both of them trying to ignore the teasing eyebrows of Hades, and the soft giggles of Persephone.

It wasn’t until Nico opened his bedroom door – only a bit lived in, they had only spent a few years in his late teens in Chicago before it was time for college – that Nico remembered.

“Oh. Yeah.” He said, staring at his singular bed. “I can show you one of the guest bedrooms –“

“Your family will know something is up if they see that.” Will said, pulling up his bag from the ground to begin shifting through it.

“I’ll take the couch.” Nico offered, mostly because out of all the manners Hades has drilled into him as a child, only _most_ of them were gone. And the couch wasn’t even that uncomfortable, if he was remembering it correctly. “Hazel would have my head if she found out you slept on the floor.”

Will shrugged, “Okay.”

A weird silence passed over them, Nico leaning on the couch, Will on the bed, staring a bit awkwardly at each other. After their oddly soft moment in the kitchen, and their evening sharing warmth and space, the roughness of their voices seemed out of place in the air between them.

Nico cleared his throat, attempting to take on a kinder tone. He was still wide awake, and from Will’s wide eyes, he looked the same. Casual conversation couldn’t be that hard, right?

“So, like. Spending all your holidays with strangers – that’s weird right?”

“It’s actually really cool.” Will grinned at that, and even in the dim light it was luminous. Fuck. Nico ignored the way his heart jumped in his chest at the sight, and the task was easier said than done as Will continued to speak. “I got to spend Hanukkah with a girl and her family last year, and I’ve been able to go to a few weddings as a plus one.” He fell back on the bed, still smiling a bit. “It’s a lot of cool experiences. And meeting everyone’s families is always fun, even though I know I’ll probably never see them again.”

Nico hummed at that, a beat of silence passing over them, a small grin emerging at the mention of family.  “My dad thinks you’re hot.”

Will choked, flipping over to lean over the side of the bed. Nico hadn’t yet made up the couch, choosing to flick through his phone instead.

“Is he the only one that thinks that?” Will grin was a bit suggestive, but mostly teasing. Nico looked up at that, his phone dropping to his side.

“Definitely not.” Nico told him, a purr in his voice. He leaned forward, and Will’s eyes widened just the slightest.

Just wide enough to form a bubble of satisfaction low in Nico’s belly.

He waited until he was so close, he could count Will’s eyelashes. Will’s breath hitched, his eyes dilating.

Nico licked his lips before speaking, and almost grinned when Will’s eyes flickered down to meet the action. “You know…Frank also think you’re pretty hot.”

The moment was broken in a second; Nico’s shaking with laughter, Will shoving him away with reddened cheeks.

“I hate you,” Will declared, falling back down on the bed.

Nico laughed under his breath, “You too,  _Hollister.”_ He told him, his voice now mostly teasing.

“We have to work on peppering in more details about our relationship.” Will responded, ignoring Nico. “It’s important to help making it believable.”

Nico began pulling out the extra linens, throwing them over the couch. He’d slept there plenty of times, mostly during sleepovers when Jason and Leo managed to somehow claim his own bed despite the _numerous_ guest bedrooms. It was comfortable enough – a bit small – but not bad. Eleven days shouldn’t be too bad.

Nico cocked his head as he turned to begin making up the couch. “Like what?”

“Like, I don’t know, dates we’ve been on or stuff we’ve done together. Stuff we know about each other.” Will shrugged, “The longest event I’ve accompanied someone was a four day holiday weekend - the first day is usually busy with introductions and the second day is when the family starts to get curious about all the details. It’s good to get ahead, you know? So then we can control what they ask.”

Nico briefly thought of the personal information packets they had on each other - stuffed deep into the backpack sticking out from under his bed - and how Nico had barely touched Will’s likes and dislikes portion. Will’s page was typed in, Nico had noticed, probably because it was easier to print off a copy instead of filling it out every time.

This was his job, Nico half-reminded himself.

He cleared his throat, finally settling down on the poorly made up couch. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

The next morning was a late one – thankfully. After breaking off conversation and exchanging awkward goodnights, laying on the couch the day’s exhaustion seemed to finally crash in on him, and he had slept hard and deep. Nico wasn’t anything close to a morning person, usually sleeping into the late hours of the afternoon until Jason would roll his eyes and threw a pillow at his face, forcing him to actually greet the day.

Will was already sitting up in Nico’s bed, his back against the headboard, playing on his phone when Nico finally pried his eyelids open the next late morning. He was already dressed for the day, sitting atop Nico’s bed, the sheets straight and perfectly tucked. Nico blinked tiredly at the other boy a few times, his mind taking its time to reboot.

“Oh gods,” Nico’s voice was a tired rasp as a realization hit him. Will glanced over, his eyes a bit confused at Nico’s words. Nico sat up, staring at Will in slight horror. “You’re a _morning person,_ aren’t you?”

Will tipped his chin up, clicking off his phone to give Nico’s his attention “You say like it’s a _bad_ thing. I’ve been up since seven and you’ve been sleeping the day away.”

Nico groaned, his mind still in slow-reboot, his palms coming up to rub stars into his eyes. “I - I can’t believe this, This is a deal breaker, you know?”

Will smoothed his mouth out into a thin line, more to hide his emerging smile then any annoyance. “Really? After four months of _magic_ , this is how you decide to end it all?”

Nico sat up, pushing his blankets to the carpet, and glared at him. “This betrayal is too much,” Nico’s voice was grave, still raspy from sleep. “I can’t even trust you anymore.”

At that, Will finally snorted, climbing out of bed to grab up the abandoned blanket off the floor, and began to fold it into neat squares. “I think Persephone is up making breakfast - Hazel and Frank have been awake for awhile, I can hear them downstairs.” Will set the folded blanket on the bed, not even noticing Nico blinking at him in tired confusion. “I was about to wake you up before you slept through the entire day.”

Nico finally came back to himself, still confused as Will continued to fold the crumpled sheets falling off the couch, “I would have killed you, probably.”

Will hummed, seeming uninterested in the threat. He smiled after a second, “Make it quick, yeah? A quick death would be heaven-sent compared to the slow agony I had to endure last night.”

Nico paused, giving him a curious look. “What?”

Will took pity on him, “Your snoring, darling. I wonder if whatever spirit I pissed off in my former life will ever forgive me. From last night’s torture, looks like it’s a long shot.”

Nico sputtered, “I - I do not _snore!_ ”

Will paused, his tan hands a pleasing contrast against the white sheets. His look of pity from earlier returned, “Oh Nico, do you not _know?”_

Nico huffed, “I do not snore! Jason would have told me!”

Will gave him a look, “But would he have? Because from my experience last night, he _clearly_ hasn't.”

Nico huffed again, bending down to his open duffel to grab the first outfit he could get his hands on, not bothering to check what articles of clothing he had picked up. Something nice about having an entirely black-on-darker-shades-of-black ensemble was that he hardly ever had to worry about matching.

As he fled to the bathroom to start getting ready for the late morning, he tried to ignore the pounding in his chest at Will’s ringing laughter.

Hazel bounced towards them, too excited and awake for Nico’s current state.

“You’re awake!” She beamed, “There's breakfast if you’re hungry.”

Nico waved her off, falling face first onto the couch. Nico hardly ever ate when he first woke up, usually choosing to just steal Jason’s morning cup of coffee before running off to class.

“Where’s everyone?” He muttered into the cushions, pushing himself up to flip over onto his side after a moment. Will sat on the end of the couch, Nico’s head propping up easily on his thigh, and he rested a hand on Nico's back. 

Nico squinted at the ceiling. This casual touching might prove itself to be the death of him.

Hazel plopped herself down on the carpet, swiping the remote off the coffee table. “Frank’s helping Hades hang up some of the lights outside. Wanna watch a movie? I think the new Captain America’s on Netflix.”

Will began to rub circles into Nico’s back, a strange motion considering Hazel would in no way be able to see the action. Considering that, and remembering what Will had told him last night, a quick thought popped into his head, and he turned to give his sister a soft smile.

“We saw that on our second date.” Nico told her, a bit happy he was getting the hang of it. See? He was getting better with his whole fake relationship thing. “Will loves superheroes.” Which, was true. He hadn’t gotten around to completely memorizing the other boy’s personal interests, but from the looks of Will’s _Avengers_ pajamas pants last night, he at least had some sort of fondness for the movies.

Hazel cocked her head to the side, giving him a considering look. “Last night, Will said your second date was getting Thai food.”

Nico swallowed the moment of panic, instead focusing on keeping the emotion off his face. “Oh, that’s – that – I forgot about that one.”

Hazel narrowed her eyes at him, and thank the gods for Will.

“He always tells me he doesn’t count the Thai food date because it took place in the dormitory.” Will told her, his voice smooth and his smile wide, charming, and convincing. He gave Nico a fond look, “Of course, when I invited him over I was under the impression it _was_ a date, whereas he simply came over, ate my food, and fell asleep on my futon.”

Nico gave the other boy a small smile, mostly out of relief, more under control now. “Even as you describe it, it’s not much of a date. Our _real_ second date was going to the movies.”

Hazel smiled, clearly enjoying their banter. “You two are adorable.”

“We are not -” Nico was cut off from Frank’s voice yelling for Hazel from the other room.

She got up, an apologetic look on her face. "He probably needs help with the decorations - we'll watch a movie later, okay?" She told them, leaving them in favor of Frank’s returned presence at the door.

Nico waved her off, not really minding the pushing off of the movie. He waited a few moments after she left the room, the silence between them a bit thick, before looking back to Will with raised eyebrows and an impressed tone.

“You’re good at this.” Nico told him quietly, respect seeping into his words without meaning to.

Will shrugged, matching Nico’s quiet tone. “I’ve had practice. Once, I made up an entire road trip on the spot.” He shrugged, “It’s a gift I tell you.”

Nico rolled his eyes, a small crack of a smile on his face. “So you keep saying.”

“I should have told you about the second date thing.” He said, clicking his tongue. His hand was still on Nico’s back and - it was nice. “I totally forgot about it.”

Nico shrugged, sitting up. Will’s hand dropped back to his lap, and Nico tried not to feel too disappointed. “It’s fine. We recovered.” He stretched his arms, his neck popping with satisfaction, and stood, holding out his hand. "Coffee?"

Will gave him a grateful look. "Thought you'd never ask."

"Really?" Nico helped him to his feet, his voice teasing and light. You know, in case anyone overheard them. "I thought you were a morning person?"

Will gave him a glare, but considering the lack of heat behind the action, it fell flat. "Everyone needs coffee. It's like, for survival."

"Hazel doesn't drink coffee." Nico told him, pulling the other boy behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. Even from here, he could smell the thick, slightly smoky, scent of Hades's bacon omelets. God, he loved being home. “She prefers tea, I think.”

Will made a face. “Unnatural.”

Nico cracked a smile at that, leading them both into the large kitchen, a bit grateful it was empty. From what it seems, he wasn’t the best at their little act so soon after waking up.

Will paused by the table, looking through the assortment of fruit Persephone had no doubt set up, while Nico bee-lined for the coffeepot.

Will picked through their fruit bowl, a notable feat considering he was the only one who had probably done so ever. He, like a fucking Disney princess, took a moment to rub the cherry red apple against the fabric of his shirt before taking a bite, the juice making his lips shiny and wet.

Fuck.

Nico forced himself to look away, focusing on pouring the cup of coffee, passing along the full cup to the other boy after a moment. He had no idea how Will took his coffee which, crap. He really needed to read over the preferences package.

He spied a colorful box on the counter - definitely a product of Hazel’s - and grinned.

He wasn't one for heavy breakfast, but there was just something so satisfying about a cold pop tart in the morning.

He paused for a moment, considering that sentence. Maybe he had been living with Jason for too long.

Eh. Whatever.

"Want one?" Nico asked, shaking the box to draw the other boy's attention, the picture of politeness. Look at him go. Hades would be proud.

"Pop-tarts?" Will gave him, then the box, an incredulous look. "You _eat_ those?"

Nico pulled a pack out, ripping off the silver wrapper with his teeth, and rolled his eyes at the other boy. "No, I just like to buy them by the crate and stare at them. It's a hobby, honestly."

Will ignored him, grabbing the box from Nico's hand. "What flavor are these even?" Will was now giving the box, or most likely the nutritional value printed on the side, a horrified look. " _Smores?_ Oh my god, look at the amount of sugar in these..."

"They're good." Nico shrugged, splitting the first tart in half to stuff into his mouth. "But hey, if you're trying to be healthy or something, I think we might have some strawberry ones."

Will's horrified eyes went frozen on Nico. "Oh my god," He half-whispered, looking close to tossing the box out of the window. "Did you just imply that strawberry pop-tarts are _healthy?"_

"They have fruit in them."

Will’s fingernails were digging into the weak cardboard of the box, “I...I can’t believe this. You….I….”

Nico popped the other half of the pop-tart in his mouth, speaking through the mouthful so a few crumbs scattered across the counter. “It’s a hearty breakfast.” Nico taps the box, “Good source of vitamins, says right there.”

“It’s a good source of diabetes.” He muttered, finally throwing the box away from him. He glared at the box, picking back up his apple to take another bite.

“It’s nice you care.” Nico told him, his voice full of gleeful teasing.

Will rolled his eyes, “If I _really_ cared I would toss the full box into the open fireplace. I’m simply informing you of the massive mistake you’re forcing upon your body.”

“So you totally wouldn’t care if I just grabbed another pack and started eating them?” Nico put his finger to his chin, thinking. “I think we might have a pack of the orange soda ones somewhere, and the orange makes it better for you, right?”

Will gritted his teeth. “If you go anywhere near _orange soda pop-tarts_ -” He spat those words out like tar, “you won’t have to wait for the sugar to slowly kill you, I’ll murder you myself.”

Nico took another happy bite out of his last pop-tart, mentally noting to tell Hades to have a few more boxes delivered for tomorrow morning. “Sounds good. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Will took a deep, steadying breath, still glaring at the cardboard box like it had brutally murdered his mother. In front of him. Nico resisted the urge to reach for another packet just to rile the other boy up. Despite his fondness for making that slightly crazed look show up in Will’s eyes, Nico _really_ didn’t need that much sugar right after waking up, Jason was a credible witness to that fact.

Nico shoved the last bit of his breakfast in his mouth, swiping the crumbs off the counter, and started spooning creamer into his cup.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Will asked after a moment, his eyes dipping over Nico’s frame as he held the coffee cup to his chest.

Nico shrugged, taking a drink of his still slightly-too-hot coffee. “I don’t think we’ve got any like, real plans today. Hades mentioned dinner tonight but we should be free till then.”

Will nodded, “What time would that be?”

Nico thought briefly of the family group chat Hazel had confirmed the plans in late last night, reaching for his pocket to confirm before sighing deeply.

“It’s upstairs.” He cast a regretful look towards the ceiling, already cursing the staircase he was dreading. Fuck. Why the hell did Hades even buy a manor with such a large staircase? They all hated it. It was purely for the aesthetic that the older man was so dedicated to and _they all knew it._ Nico threw back the last of his coffee, setting the cup in the sink, and cast a look over his shoulder. “Coming?”

Will grabbed his cup, apple core in one hand, coffee in the other, and stood, apparently letting his actions answering for himself. He followed Nico’s example - tossing back his cup of black coffee without hesitation, trashing the core, before facing Nico.

He turned, trusting Will would follow him, and lead the other boy up the staircase - the fucking staircase, gods Nico hated stairs - to his room. He had left his phone somewhere buried in the couch cushions, probably near a dead battery. Despite the literal drawer of phone chargers he had managed to collect over the years, it was a known fact that he was absolutely _horrible_ at actually putting them to use.

Nico dug around the cushions, knowing it was in there somewhere. “Hazel texted me - _fuck_ -” He cursed, sucking on the edge of his finger as a rogue pen stabbed him, frowning. “She sent the dinner plans last night if I could just find my damn phone…”

He finally found it - half under the middle cushion, and held it up in victory, ignoring Will’s eyeroll.

“Speaking of Hazel,” Will fell onto Nico’s bed, bouncing a bit as he did so. “What did you get her for Christmas? I won’t tell, I’m just a sucker for this kind of stuff.”

Nico shrugged, going back to his phone. Damn, he was right. It was near death. “Some gift thing. Jason picked it out at Walmart.”

Will frowned, “What is it?”

“Some basket thing we found. It was in the Christmas aisle, I don’t know.” Nico plugged it in, tossing it to the side, and finally turned to eye Will’s frown.

Will blinked at him a few times before he took a deep, calming breath. “You got your sister a Walmart gift basket? You got her something from the _gift aisle?_ ”

Nico shrugged, “It was pink,” Will made a face at that. “She likes pink. It has lotions and soap and stuff.”

“Does she particularly like lotions?’

Nico bit his lip, “I don’t think she particularly _dislikes_ lotions?”

Will stared at him for a long moment. “Oh my god,” He finally said, something like realization hitting him.“You’re _horrible_ at shopping for gifts.”

Nico threw his hands up in the air, “It’ll be fine! She’ll like anything.”

Will shook his head, standing from the bed and grabbing his coat. “That’s not the point. You’re not supposed to just get someone anything; you’re supposed to get someone something they’d like.”

Will stared down at Nico in mild disappointment. “C’mon, we’re leaving.”

Nico stood and followed, despite his confusion. “Where are we going?”

Will waved him off, leading him down the staircase. “Shopping, apparently. I had no idea you were so terrible at Christmas gifts.”

“We don’t-” Nico sighed at the glare Will shot him, grabbing his jacket out of the closet. “Whatever, fine, Jesus.”

Will looked pleased at Nico’s easy agreement, casually grabbing onto Nico’s hand - for the benefit of Persephone spying on them from the reading room, probably - he began leading him down the hall.

Nico rolled his eyes, taking the lead as Will most certainly did not have the least idea of where they were heading.

Jules-Albert would be the garage, as usual, waiting for Nico’s call if he chose to employ it. He arched an eyebrow at Nico as they arrived, Will giving him the address off his phone, and cracked a small grin as Nico rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Now,” Will settled down, buckling his seatbelt and shifting his weight. Jules-Albert, in the front, was humming softly as he pulled the car out of the driveway. “What does Hazel like?”

Nico sighed again, taking a moment to think. “Pop-tarts?” He said after a moment, teasing.

Will glared at him, amusement having no place on his face. Nico tried again.

“She likes…art.” Nico decided, because that was easy.

Will nodded encouragingly. “That’s good! What kind of art?”

“Art, um, in general? Like, making it.” Nico nodded. This wasn’t as hard as he thought. “She likes making stuff and crafts and stuff. Painting too?”

Will was nodding slowly. “Okay. Anything else?”

Nico bit his lip. “Um. She likes chocolate? Fancy kind?”

Will sighed, his head dropping. “Any ideas, Jules?” He called to the front, his voice fond exasperation.

Jules actually seemed to be considering the question. “Lady Hazel has been interested in photography of recent, I’ve heard Sir Hades mention.”

Will perked up at that. “That’s good! Okay, so maybe something with art and photography? And maybe chocolate?”

Nico gave him a helpless shrug, “Sure?”

Will rolled his eyes at Nico’s answer but went silent with thought for a long moment. “Does she have a preferred favorite art brand or something?”

Nico made a face. “....probably?”

“You’re hopeless,” He observed. “Wow. Like. Wow.”

Nico fridgeted. “I don’t know! She’s my sister and I love her and stuff but I don’t know everything about her!”

“I’m not asking for _everything,_ I’m asking for _anything_.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “God, you’re annoying.”

“Only for you, sweetums.” Will smirked, leaning back into the leather cushions. “Although I suppose we _could_ head over to the nearest mall and clear out the Hot Topic clearance section, if you’d prefer. Nothing for Hazel there, no, but maybe we can restock your MCR shirt stock before you wear them threadbare. That’d be productive, yeah?”

“Is it too late to get my money back?” Nico wondered out loud, “Jules, can we drop him off at the nearest fire station?”

Will clicked his tongue, too happy in the face of Nico’s glare. “That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend, Neeks. What would Hades say?” He gaped, his face the picture of dramatic. “Or Persephone? They’d be heartbroken at your ungentlemanlike behavior.”

Nico buried his face into his palms. “I’m literally paying you to do this. Why. Why would I do this.”

Will laughed, a loose, happy sound. Fuck. “Cause you were desperate.” Will informed him, “And your sister is adorable. And you don’t want to upset your adorable sister, do you?”

“Fuck you,” Nico groaned, shoving the other boy’s shoulder. “January 2nd is going to be the best day of my life, I swear to god, for the sole fact of never having to interact with you _ever again.”_

“Bit overdramatic, don’t you think?”

“ _I’m_ overdramatic? Have you looked in the _fucking_ mirror -”

“We have arrived.” Jules interrupted before they could dive further into their bickering, nodding towards the large store.

“Thanks Jules-Albert!” Will sang out, grabbing onto Nico’s arm to tug him out. Nico had to suppress his annoyance, only sharing a look with Jules that was much, much too amused on the other man’s part.

Will immediately grabbed one of those plastic shopping baskets, shoving it into Nico’s arms as he bounced ahead.

The other boy sighed happily, “I love Target.”

Nico gave him an odd look, “Why?”

Will mirrored Nico’s look, “Do you _not?”_

Nico shrugged, seeing Will’s slightly hostile look, and kept his shoulders loose. “I prefer Walmart. Bit better, isn’t it?”

Will huffed out an angry breath, “You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?”

“Doing what?” Nico was the perfect picture of innocence.

_“Disagreeing with everything I say, you idiot.”_

Nico hummed, walking ahead to examine a particularly colorful pair of boots. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Maybe you just have bad opinions, consider that?”

Will took a calming breath. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Maybe Nico should keep track.

“We’re here to find Hazel a wonderful Christmas gift because she seems very nice and cute and deserves an amazing Christmas gift.” Will was saying this to himself, mostly to calm himself down, but Nico couldn’t help but agree. She _was_ pretty great.

Nico held up the basket, at least attempting to keep most of the sarcasm out of his voice, “Let’s go shopping.”

* * *

“This?”

“No.”

* * *

“How about this?”

“Absolutely not.”

* * *

“Okay, I really think she’d like this.”

“Nico, that’s a crayola coloring book _for toddlers.”_

“So, like….no?”

“I hate you.”

* * *

“Okay.” Will took a breath, his fingers pinching his nose. That was his fourth calming breath in the last hour. Nico added another tally on his Notes app. Fifth calming breath. CB? 5 CBs so far. Nico was aiming for ten.

Will finally dropped his hands, looking back up to Nico waiting gaze. His voice was perfect pitch of patience. “Nico. Sweetheart.” There was definitely a thick layer of hostility in those words, and it took everything Nico had to suppress the shit-eating grin that wanted to emerge.

“Darling?” Nico answered. “Are you not enjoying our shopping trip?”

Will gave him a dry look. “We’ve been here two hours.”

“I thought you _loved_ Target?”

“I loved Target 1.5 hours ago.” Will spoke through clenched teeth, looking close to strangling Nico with one of the many scarves surrounding the aisle around them. Did Hazel like scarves? Who knew. Nico stuffed one of them in his basket. “Now? Target is _dead to me._ And it’s all your fault.”

Nico heaved a sigh, a bit of annoyance seeping through. “I don’t know what you want from me!” He frowned, “You knew I was horrible at holiday shopping. It’s why we’re _here.”_

“I thought you’d be better than _this!”_

“Sorry to disappoint, _my love_.”

“I am going to murder you, like, right here, in the middle of this Target.”

“Five bucks you won’t do it.”

Will stared at Nico for a long moment, Nico growing a bit uncomfortable but forcing nonchalance under his gaze, before the other boy finally glanced away, his frown breaking as the sides of his lips curled up.

Nico grinned, leaning back. “Got you.”

Will sighed, more amusement than he wanted creeping into the action. “Sure you did. Let’s do one more round - if all else fails you’re just getting her an IPad or something, I’m so done.”

Nico shrugged, “Whatever.”

Will lead them - he seemed much more familiar with the generic layout of the too-white, too-bright store - both of them reveling in the much needed, tired silence. The electronics section was nothing impressive - a few aisles of random tech, a few laptops and televisions set up along the back wall. _Finding Dory_ was playing simultaneously on all the numerous screens, showing Dory fighting with the red octopus. Nice. Nico loved Pixar.

Will grabbed onto his shoulder just as Nico was going to drift towards the screens, probably to hide in the middle aisle from Will’s disapproving gaze, and pulled him back, a considering look on his face. Nico gave him a curious look.

Will was paused in place, his eyes sweeping over the cameras lined up on the counter. “Jules-Albert said she was into photography, right?”

Nico came up beside him. “Yeah. But she already has some fancy Nikon one or something.”

Will cocked his head to the side, leaning down to point something out. “How about that?”

Nico looked where he was pointing, “What's that?”

“One of those instant photo cameras, my younger cousin has one and _loves_ it.” Will explained, gesturing to the box, a bit excited about their first reasonable idea since they arrived. “You can buy sets with them and make like a scrapbook with it, so it’s artsy too.”

Nico was...slightly impressed. He picked one of them up, examining the box with interest. This seemed like something Hazel would actually use – he could vaguely remember one similar that Piper had whipped out at their last party. Hazel had played with it for awhile. “That’s actually pretty good. I think she’d like it.”

“What color? Pink?” Will asked, his hand hovering over the display.

Nico’s glance around, his eyes catching on the one in the corner. He swiped the one in his hands - gray - for the one on the shelf. “Nah,” He held it up, “Gold’s better.”

Will nodded in approval, probably only happy that Nico knew what color Hazel would like best. It was kind of hard not to know at this point - Hazel’s wardrobe was 10% paint splattered, 70% gold covered, 20% both.

They grabbed the kit Will pointed out, along with a few fancier candy bars both for Hazel and himself (he had a problem okay? And it involved an unhealthy amount of sugar), and grabbed a spot in the self-checkout line.

“What am I gonna do with the gift basket I already bought?” Nico asked, picking up the box to look at it better.

“Burn it, hopefully. All that crappy cellophane should make an _excellent_ fire starter.”

“You think you’re hilarious and it’s _astonishing_ to me how wrong someone can be.” Nico only said, stepping forward to pay before Will could respond.

That, in Nico’s mind, was counted as a win.

* * *

Will wrapped up the present for him, and snuck it under the tree while Nico distracted Hazel with quick task - yes Hazel, he _totally_ needed help with fixing the Christmas lights in the dining room _at this very instant_ \- and shot Nico a quick thumbs up as he emerged back from the main parlor, smiling.

Nico shot him a grin, turning back to his sister just in time to miss Will’s cheeks slightly fill with color - and announced to the girl that the lights were fine now, thank you, they’re totally and completely fixed to his standards now, and now would be a great time for that movie, wouldn’t it?

Hazel beamed and agreed, grabbing them both by the hand to lead them into the entertainment room, Frank an amused presence following them all. 

And, just like Nico had guessed, Will was a huge nerd for superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping and feelings wooooooo  
> listen the boys are gonna go back and fourth between 'fuck he's hot' and 'fuck he's aNNOYING' for a bit sorry not sorry  
> i had to google pop tarts for this chapter you're welcome  
> FAMILY DINNER UP NEXT WOOOOO  
> Yeah....I changed it from two to five chapters (a rough estimate) Sorry I took forever with this update! Balancing class and work has been a challenge, but summer break is coming up and I'm ready to WRITE.  
> Follow me on tumblr at Rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com for 2am rants and weird prompts


	3. December 22 \ 23

"You can’t wear that.”

Nico suppressed the annoyed sigh that wanted to emerge, “And _why_ can’t I?”

Will was frowning over at him, smoothing down the front of his own slightly wrinkled sweater. He turned to ruffle through Nico’s open closet, pulling a few pieces out to examine. “It’s a nice dinner. Hazel’s wearing a dress and I just helped Frank with his tie.”

Nico gave him a dull look, “And?”

Will threw his hands up, “And you’re wearing ripped jeans. With _stains._ ”

“It’s _my_ family.” Nico bit out, pulling at a rogue piece of thread sticking out of the edge of his shirt. “They’ve seen me in worse.”

Will gave him an overly sympathetic look, wrinkling his nose. “Let me guess. Scene phase?”

Nico huffed out a breath of frustration. “I hate you. Shut up.”

“We all saw that seventh grade school photo, Neeks. I’d say it’s nothing to be ashamed of but…”

Nico groaned. _“Shut up.”_

Will grinned pushing a armful of clothes at him. “I will if you put something nice on.”

Nico automatically dropped the fabric to the floor. “I’m gonna go with a soft _fuck no_ if that’s cool with you. Wait - crap, I totally forgot - I don’t care if you’re cool with it. So. There’s that.”

Will glared at him, saying nothing, and only continued his stare at Nico as if that would help his case at all. Nico glared on right back, his jaw a clenched line.

A soft knock on the door broke the spell of annoyance that had settled over them. Nico sighed, pushing his hand through his hair, before crossing the room and calling out a  _come in._

Hazel peeked around the polished wood of the door before entering fully. “Persephone said dinner will be ready in ten,” She gave him a critical look for a long moment, “You’re not wearing that, right?”

Will gave him a satisfied smirk that had him throwing his hands into the air, “No one cares what I wear!” He protested.

Hazel frowned, “Hades and Persephone are expecting us to dress nice.” She gestured to her own outfit, a dark vintage style gold and black lace dress. “If I have to wear heels, you can don a dinner jacket.” She blew an amused breath up into her bangs, “Lord knows Hades probably got fitted for a tux for tonight.”

Nico sighed, crossing his arms, still impossibly stubborn. “I don’t even think I have anything nice that fits me, anyways. I left everything back at the apartment.”

Hazel made a face, pushing her way past him into his walk-in closet that Hades had insisted on. She looked over the sections for a long moment before pulling something out, gesturing for Nico to come closer. 

“Here,” Hazel handed over a hanger, picking off a piece of lint. “You wore this to that charity event last Easter, it should fit wonderfully.”

Nico considered the outfit - it had a gray metallic shine he had always admired in fabric, and the tie Hazel had draped over his arm was a nice dark color as well. Nico had always looked good in emerald.

Other than the fact it was a suit and Nico had already sworn off the act of wearing one for the night- it wasn’t bad at all.

And - as he was just noticing - it matched Will.

Nico internally groaned, willing to whatever gods out there that Will wouldn’t notice the similar colors. It’s not like Nico had a lot of color variety anyways, and it was bound to happen if Will were to wear any dark shade, honestly.

Will’s dark green sweater - over a white button up and tie that just barely peeked out of the top - was nearly the exact shade of the tie that Hazel had picked out for him.

Hazel stared at him with knowing eyes, and despite what he wanted to do, he knew he wouldn’t be able to deny the chosen outfit without setting her off to the thought something was off.

He sighed, a long and deep sound, before hanging his head, “Fine. I’ll wear it.”

Hazel beamed, hopping forward to kiss his cheek before winking at them both. “Great! Don’t be late, you two! And don’t forget the cuff-links, you know how Hades gets!”

There was a beat of silence after Hazel shut the door after herself, with Will still a few feet away and Nico holding still holding that hangers.

“Hazel’s got good taste.” Will only said, his smirk making another appearance, before he turned and threw himself on the bed. “Now hurry up. I’m not going to be late for an event that literally happening downstairs.”

Nico undressed quickly - he never really was one for shyness or modesty (as Jason often reminded him) - and decided he might as well do something with his messy bed-head. He dunked out to the bathroom for that, digging out a tub of hardly ever used gel Hades had got for him and smoothed back his dark messy hair so it laid flat and out of his face.

He washed the gel from his hands, adjusting his tie so it rested straight, and went to grab his jacket - and fake boyfriend - so he could finally started getting this night over with.

Will was waiting on his bed, sliding through some entertainment app before glancing up. Nico, looking around for where he had left Hazel’s chosen dinner jacket, didn’t notice this, but at his arrival - now fully dressed and polished, hair fully done - Will had paused, his breath hitching, and his phone nearly fell from his hands.

Nico grabbed up his jacket from where he had thrown it over the arm of the couch and turned to fully face the other boy, and this was the first time Will had ever fully seen the boy without his shaggy hair covering his eyes and face.

Nico wouldn’t notice this, but Will definitely did.

“Ready?” Nico asked, flipping out his jacket to slide it on before Will held up a hand to stop him.

“Cuff-links,” Will answered, holding up the small box Nico had thrown to the side in reminder as he got dressed. “Here -” Will pulled one out, unlinking it, and gesturing for Nico to hold out his arm.

Nico stared at him, a bit in surprise, mostly threw his eyelashes, and watched as Will took his arm and carefully folded back the cuff of his sleeve. Will took one of the cufflinks, leaving the box on the bed, and slid the small metal piece in the hole. His hands were gentle but quick with the work, and repeated the process with Nico’s other sleeve with a swift air.

Will paused after he was done with the quick action, his hands just barely lingering on Nico’s wrist, his fingers wrapped around and tracing the thin bones there, before dropping their hands.

Nico swallowed, the moment more heavy and thick then any he was expecting. He fingered at the metal pieces now linked through the fabric, lowering his eyes.

Will took a small step back, clearing his throat. “We should go.”

Nico nodded, still looking away, and lead the other boy through the door.

* * *

Hades and Persephone, apparently, were the definition of being extra.

They both grinned at him and Will as they descended down the staircase, arm in arm. Hazel and Frank were already down there, Frank’s glowing gold tie matching Hazel perfectly, and both of them shot sly grins to them as they stepped off the last step.

“You both look wonderful,” Persephone smiled warmly at them, her hair curled lavishly around a large poinsettia flower. She was wearing a floor-length dark red velvet gown, her sleeves ending in thick diamond cuffs. Hazel, predictably, was correct about Hades’s tailored suit - his fitted tux matching the dark red of Persephone’s wonderfully.

“You look stunning, Persephone.” Will’s grin was as charming as it was wide, “And Mr. di Angelo, that suit is absolutely amazing.”

Like lovesick teenagers, both supposed adults in question gripped at each other’s hands and sighed, gazing lovingly at Will.

Hazel laughed under her breath, tugging on Frank’s arm as she turned towards the formal dining room. The doors were shut, the food probably still being set up, but they opened on time as Hazel faced them.

The chef - an aged woman Hades had known since his teenaged years in Italy - came out to greet them, mostly teasing and fussing over Hades himself before joining the other help in the kitchen.

The food looked - and especially smelt - wonderful. Two different forms of pasta - one with a light green sauce Nico recognized from his childhood - and another with a form of tomato and meat sauce. Greens and potatoes sat into bowl, heavily seasoned, and a platter of perfectly roasted steak slabs joined the pasta.  

They all took their seats, Will across from him per etiquette, his sister and father as his sides. Hades stood up, making a quick speech of thanks, before gesturing for them to begin dinner and, as it came along with it, conversation.

And it looked like Nico was the first victim of it.

“So, Nico, you never said - how did you and Will meet?” Persephone smiled, taking his plate for the sole purpose of scooping too much food onto it with a too-sweet smile, as if her words would distract him from the action.

Hazel perked up at that, jumping in. “You’ve never mentioned! How did it happen?”

Nico briefly thought back to their short sentences exchanged on the plane as he took back his now-much-heavier plate from Persephone. “In the campus library, actually. I was looking for a book and he offered to help me find it.” He shot Will a fond look that wasn’t too forced. “We went for coffee afterwards and…”

“- It’s been magic ever since.” Will finished for him, a look of fond emotion passing over his face, essentially melting down his entire family. Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“That’s so sweet.” Hades leaned forward, his chin resting atop his folded hands, and sighed. “Persephone, my love, why don’t we have something as sickeningly sweet as these two?”

Persephone gave him a dry look, setting down her wine glass with a significant air. “Hades, my dear, you nearly attempted abduction when we first met. Is that not enough for you?”

Hades sniffed, “Yes, and you broke my nose in response. Not very romantic.”

The rest of the table was attempting to stifle their laughter at the familiar story, especially as Hades reached up to trace the small bump on his nose.

Persephone paid the low giggles no attention as she grinned. “I don’t know,” She reached forward to grab Hades’s hand in her own, “Seems to have been romantic enough for you to track me down afterwards.” She shot Will a knowing look, probably realizing he was the only one at the table who didn’t already know the full story. She leaned in like she was telling the younger boy a secret, and lowered her voice slightly. “The only reason he knew it was me was because I still had his blood on my knuckles.”

“Like a twisted sort of Cinderella.” Nico offered, taking a bite of his noodles.

“It was _hardly_ a fairy tale.”

Hades pouted at that, “It was _memorable_ at least.” He sighed, a lovesick look filling his eyes. He smiled at them, at him and Will’s loosely connected hands from across the table. “I remember seeing her - I was with some of my business partners and we were walking through one of the local parks to talk over an investment plan and - there she was. In a crowd, all angry and yelling clenching some vulgar protest sign. She was so _passionate_ and _fierce_ \- like a war goddess running into battle.” He sighed, the sound as soft as cotton candy.

“And the abduction part?” Will asked, his smile warm with Hades’s words but edged a bit with humor.

Persephone rolled her eyes, speaking before Hades had the chance. “Some crowd-control dick was getting a bit too handsy, and Mr. Business Suit over here thought I needed help and - without warning, may I add - grabbed me around the waist and tried to wedding-style carry me off into the distance.”

“Thus broken nose.” Hazel added, always a bit in awe of that detail of the story.

Hades nodded, “Thus broken nose.” He sighed, dramatic. “Do you know how much it costs to get blood out of Armani?”

Persephone rolled her eyes with good humor. “You say that like you’d actually wear the same suit in public twice. The suit was dead to you as soon as it hit the outside air.”

Hades gave Will a helpless shrug at that, the gesture translating to _well what can you do?_

Persephone took another sip of her drink, still telling the story.  “I broke his nose, ran off, and caught up with some friends. After the protest was over, my friends noticed that some weird, pale, rich guy kept edging around us and -” She sighed, a fond smile slipping over her features. “There he was.”

“I admit, attempting to carry off an angry young woman was not the best strategy for seduction.” Hades gave her a smile. “Not the worst, as it worked, but not the best.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Will shot Nico a sunny smile.

The dinner mostly went like that - lots of good food and teasing and a few white lies here and there. They told Nico’s family about a weekend trip to Manhattan they had apparently taken, and the date where they got caught in the rain and instead had a planned picnic in the back of Will’s jeep instead.

Hazel told them all about her art classes, and Frank and Will bonded over their shared pre-med major. Hades would compliment their matching colors - with Nico’s cheeks slightly filling with heat - and Persephone would throw her head back and laugh at Hades’s familiar told-again stories.

It was all very normal, despite everything.

Despite the way Nico would twitch slightly at every too-detailed question about their relationship, and despite the way their stories would start to slightly clash if anyone bothered to line them against each other, despite this and that and the paper contract folded at the bottom of Nico’s laptop bag, it all felt very normal. Like it was Nico and Will, boyfriends of four months, visiting the family for the holidays.

It all felt very normal.

It also all felt very nice.

* * *

Undoing the cufflinks at the end of the night felt to being of slightly significant nature.

He did so slowly, tucking them back into the velvet box with slow hands and careful fingers. He undid his tie, smoothing out the silk over the hanger, and left it outside his door where he knew it would be picked up for dry cleaning. Will did the same with his clothes, mostly out of suggestion by Nico, and they began to ready for bed after their long day.

Brushing their teeth, side by side, was a quiet but strangely intimate affair. They did so quickly, each slightly uncomfortable with whatever was growing between them since the cufflinks - or was it since Target? The night before, or breakfast? Or the drinks in the kitchen?

Whenever it happened, they were both happy to ignore it.

They went through the same slightly awkward ritual that night before bed, Nico folding out the sheets over the couch, barely remembering to plug in his phone, and grabbing the blankets from his closet.

They seemed content to follow this somewhat routine, including everything.

Nico fell back onto the couch, pulling his blanket over his shoulder, and propped his back on the edge so he could speak.

“Tell me about your family.” He said, unsure if it was a demand or an ask.

“What about them?”

“What about your sisters? What you said to Persephone yesterday, was that true?”

Will shifted from his place on the mattress, turning over to face Nico on the couch.

“Mostly. I’m too busy with school to really do anything during the school year, so I usually don’t go on trips with them unless it’s during the summer. They really _are_ in Fuji right now, but they’re going to be back the 23rd.” He shrugged, “They know what I do. They’re just happy I have money to buy them presents with.”

“Tell me about them.” Nico asked, his voice strangely soft. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to know, just that he did.

If Will noticed his tone, he didn’t show it. His smile turned a bit soft though, his face a bit more loose. “There’s four of them. Big family. Uh, Kayla’s the oldest, then Hina, Selena, and Marisol’s the youngest, she’s eleven now.”

“That must have been fun to grow up with, a huge family.”

“Well, we all have different moms. Growing up, it was just me and my brothers, and I didn’t even learn about them until I was twelve and I met my dad.”

“Brothers?” Nico sat up a bit, his eyebrows coming together. “You said you only had sisters.”

“Lee and Michael. And yeah. I do.”

Nico blinked a few times at that, processing. “Oh.” He only said before something like a sigh escaped him. “I”m really sorry about that.”

“I know.” Will’s voice was equally as soft, “I get that you understand.”

There was a moment of silence before Will spoke again, his voice soft with a bit of wonder.

“I...don’t usually tell clients about that.” He declared to the darkness, and neither of them were willing to examine what that meant in the moment.

Nico dipped his head back onto his pillow, now staring at the ceiling. “Aren’t holidays, like, the worst? Without them, I mean?”

Will, turned away from Nico now, smiled softly in agreement. “Sometimes when I’m like mentally making Christmas lists and stuff? They’re on the list. To shop for I mean. It always trips me up.”

Nico sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. “And like, you don’t want to be sad about it, because then everyone will just worry about you but like? It’s sad. It’s something to be sad over.”

Will huffed out a soft breath of agreement. “Yeah.” He said, his voice still edged with softness. “My sisters never knew them and - I don’t know. I could never explain it to them. They’re sad about it, we’re all siblings, ya know? But they don’t really get it.”

Nico was nodding into his pillow, his eyes not as dry as he would have wanted.

“Holidays are hard.” Will told him after a minute of silence, “And this makes it easier.”

“It does?”

Will nodded, “It’s selfish, I know, but. It’s easier, sometimes, to just be in a world entirely different from your own, knowing that whatever happens there won’t matter in a few hours or days or weeks or whatever.”   

Nico laid there, staring at the ceiling, stupidly happy that Will couldn’t see how watery his eyes has gotten. “I see the appeal.”

The silence that laid over them was thick with a million unsaid sentences, packed full with misunderstood regret neither could begin to decipher.

“Does it get lonely?” Nico asked after a moment, suddenly desperate for the answer because - well - for him, it did. It really did.

“Yes.” Will’s answer was as soft as breath, followed the other boy turning over - away from Nico - in the bed. “Goodnight, Nico.”

“Goodnight Will.”

And, just like that, the conversation was over.

Despite that fact, neither of them would fall asleep for awhile.

* * *

“You’re….really serious about this.”

Nico glared at him from over his shoulder, anger and heat radiating from every pore of his body. “Yes I am. And, from how you’re incapable of completing even the simplest tasks I’ve given you, you’re not.”

Will held up his hands in surrender. “I’m totally serious. Completely devoted.”

Nico narrowed his eyes at him, returning to his detailed work. “You better be. Now, fix the gumdrops, you put too much icing on them and they’re going to slide off.”

Will followed his direction, giving Nico an odd look. “Totally, sure, yes. But you have to admit - getting so serious over a silly game -”

“It’s not a _game_.” Nico hissed.

“Okay, over a completely valid and serious contest - it’s a bit weird, right?”

Nico sighed, loosening his clenching hands from around the icing bag. “It’s not _just_ a contest.” He told Will, “It’s the annual di Angelo Gingerbread making contest and _Hazel -”_ he spat her name out like a curse. “Has won for the past _four_ years.”

“So you’re _kind of_ competitive?” Will said after a moment, that being apparently the only thing he took away from the conversation. Nico gritted his teeth.

“Listen.” Nico pulled away from his work for a single moment, cutting his glare back to the other boy, who didn’t even flinch. “The winner of the Gingerbread contest wins three things - they get this stupid certificate Hades prints up, they get to open the first present on Christmas morning, _and_ -” Nico took a breath, “they get to pick the movie we watch on Christmas Eve.”

Will stared at him for a long moment before breaking. “Okay, you said that like it really meant something and I’m trying but I’m totally coming up empty. What’s the big deal?”

Nico took a steadying breath, “Hazel has won for the last four years.”

Will nodded slowly. “Yes? And…?”

“Hazel’s favorite movie is _Love Actually_ .” Nico grabbed Will’s collar, pulling him down in a movement of anger and desperation. “ _Do you know how many times I’ve had to sit through Love Actually at this point?”_

“....four?”

Nico let go of Will’s collar, shaking his head before dropping it into his palms. “I can’t do it again. _I can’t._ It’s such a trash movie and - and it’s not even a little good and all the characters are such horrible people, _I hate it so much.”_

Nico turned back to the gingerbread house, his hands nearly shaking with nerves. And probably anger. Nico was an odd one.

“This is the creation of a broken man.” Will observed, pushing back a dripping candy bead back in place. Will observed him for a moment before taking pity upon the other boy and holding out a hand. “I’ve got steady hands, hand it over.”

Nico gave him a suspicious look before passing along the piping bag. “If you mess it up, I will kill you. Please, have no reservations about that fact.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Nico gritted his teeth, wanting to snap at the other boy despite the supposedly unterrible work he was putting out with the icing pipe. Nico pushed his shoulders back, relishing the crack that came along from the action, and took a moment to stretch his stiff muscles. He glanced over, and wasn’t surprised to see his sister already looking over, challenging him.

Hazel was staring at them with narrowed eyes, Frank a happy contradicting presence at her side. Both di Angelo siblings glared at each other, their hostility almost a physical presence between them. Frank waved at Will from his place, and Will happily grinned back.

“Are you ready to watch the best romance holiday film of all time?” Hazel asked after a moment, staring directly at her brother.

Nico scoffed, “You say that like we’ve actually _seen_ it before.”

Hazel clenched her jaw, her hands fists at her sides, and turned to whisper something to Frank. Nico looked at her creation in front of them, scowling a bit. Hazel’s art major hand was clear in the creation, and despite Nico thinking Will’s steady medical hands might bring them a leg up, he had forgotten Frank would have the same advantage. He frowned, looking back to their own, and grabbed a handful of candy vines to bring hanging them over the roof.

Will continued the detailed icing design on the roof, secretly pleasing to the eye, and Nico only scowled at him a bit less in return.

Will shot him a look over his work. “So, _Hot Topic,_ what are you going to make us watch?” Will gave him an amused look, “Lemme guess, _Nightmare before Christmas?_ I bet Tim Burton’s your god, isn’t he?”

Nico huffed out a breath. Fuck. He _had_ been planning on that movie. It was a quality film, okay? And it was a damn good piece of art, fuck Will. “No,” Nico told him, tipping up his chin. “You’ll see.”

The annual di Angelo Gingerbread House Making Contest had been a tradition in their family for years - something Nico’s mother had insisted on when he and Bianca were barely walking. Hades had told him it was something Maria’s family had always done, and something she had been ecstatic to pass onto her own family. Even after she died, he and Bianca begged Jules-Albert to drive them to the local drugstore in order to buy cheap kits with chalky icing and stale pre-cut gingerbread slices.

The Christmas after Bianca died had been difficult, of course. It was too dark and too cold in their Arizona home, and that was before Hazel had come along wrapped in the glowing light she always seemed to have. With Nico alone and dark and angry, that Christmas had been the only one without the contest. They ended up flying to some sandy remote island on Christmas Eve that year, unable to lug down any decorations and too guilty and sad to allow any light into their dark home.

But despite their one year of grief, they continued the tradition. Nico thinks his mom would have liked that. Bianca would have.

Because despite the hostility the two of them were glaring at each other at the moment, this was the favorite of Hazel and Nico’s traditions. Nico, because of the memory of his mother brushing a lipsticked kiss over his forehead as he pushed edges of cookie together, and his sister grinning in triumph as their parents presented her with the winning certificate. Hazel, because this tradition - the tradition of cookie and icing and candy all pressed together to create something beautiful - was her first Christmas anything after a mother who was too distant and cold to ever consider anything of the likes.

It was their favorite, which was maybe why they didn’t hold back their glares or trash-talk or sarcastic comments.

Hazel rolled her eyes at him as he arranged a few candy canes around the house, fluffing up the dried coconut flakes acting as snow and readjusting the peppermint circles accenting the small gingerbread door.

The hour was nearly up, as they nearly were done. He whispered urgent orders to the other boy, a picture of patience for once, as Nico ordered he _adjust the gumdrops_ and _be careful with the powdered sugar_ and _for christ’s sake will, fix the goddamn snowflakes._

Will did as told without argument, smiling slightly when Nico wasn’t looking at the seriousness in his tone, and the small line that appeared between his eyebrows as he considered their work.

“This is a lot better than what I usually make.” Nico muttered, “We actually have a chance.”

Hades and Persephone came into the kitchen, smiling warmly despite the tense feeling in the air, and waited as the last few seconds counted down on the timer, and the siblings made their last frantic touches.

“Time’s up! Step away, my children.” Hades stepped forward, his arms behind his back. They all did as told, Will wrinkling his nose as the dried icing smeared across his fingers, and waited as the adults examined both houses.

“I love the colors of this one,” Persephone remarked, looking down at Hazel’s. “It’s very colorful.”

Hades peered down at theirs, “But this piping detail is absolutely exquisite.”

They both remarked like this for a few more minutes, probably enjoying playing the part, before dipping out of the room for a few moments to decide.

They returned, wearing matching grins, and Hades stepped forward with an air of elegance and importance.

“And the winner of this year’s annual di Angelo Gingerbread House Creation Contest is….” Hades, always the one for dramatics, dragged out the silence just enough that both of his children began to shift their weight in impatience.

“Nico and Will!” Hades presented the certificate with a flourish, both Nico’s and Will’s name printed out in his father’s elegant handwriting. It was stamped with their family crest in red wax - Nico briefly scoffed at the idea of them actually having a family crest as he always did - but accepted the thick, expensive feeling parchment with a small smile.

He shot Hazel a smug smile, watching her jaw clench as she crossed her arms. She finally dropped her arms and sighed, looking over their creation with a critical eye.

“You and Will did an okay job.” She finally relented. “Even if we can’t watch the best Christmas movie in the world, I guess it deserved to win.”

Nico dropped his smirk in favor of a genuine smile directed towards his sister, and just like that, the tension of the past hour faded away. She smiled at them, before she and Frank took both of their houses to the kitchen and left he and Will alone.

Nico passed the certificate to Will, “Here. You can have it.”

Will smiled, taking the paper and looking it over. “Really?” He traced their names in Hades’s elegant handwriting, and rubbed his finger over the wax seal. “You sure? Apparently this is di Angelo history, you actually winning.”

Nico grinned, shoving his shoulder. “Not like it’ll be the last. I plan on never having to watch that horrible movie ever again.”

Will hummed, still looking over the paper. “You’ll have to make sure to get such a great partner next year as well.”

Nico bit his lip, “Yeah, um, next year.” He sighed, glancing away, and changed the subject. “Hey, you hungry? Let’s grab a snack.”

Will let him go ahead first, following Hazel and Frank into the kitchen, and stared at the certificate for a moment longer.

This, unlike so many other things, Nico would notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'allllll  
> my first year of college is oVER and im fREE and im hoping to get back on semi-regular updates soon. Hope everyone else does great on their finals!  
> i love persephone i would fi ght for her  
> it's so weird writing christmas fic in the summer tbh anyways enjoy and thanks for reading! review if you enjoyed :) <3  
> hmu on tumblr at rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com for tumblr prompts and oc ramblings


	4. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter! Siblings bonding! Christmas Eve! A festival! FEELINGS!

“So you won the Gingerbread contest and I totally, completely, fully detest you from now on, _buuut -"_  Hazel threw herself on the couch next to him, apparently taking advantage of Will’s rare vacancy from his side. “I’m still your sister and I still love you lots.”

Nico kept his position sprawled across the couch, but clicked off his phone to give her his attention. “Um. Glad to know?”

Hazel shook her head, her hand coming to rest on his head. “I have a question and I might be overstepping but I worry about you sometimes and I want you to know you can always talk to me about these kinds of things.”

Nico stayed frozen in his position, his mind racing with a few hundred different questions she could have thought up. Whatever it was - should he lie? What if it was about the arrangement - how did she know? Were he and Will really that obvious, after only two and half days?

Hazel was waiting for a response. “Okay.” He slowly said, a good amount of hesitation pressed into the word. He wished Will would return from the upstairs where he went to grab an extra blanket - he probably a pro at deflecting questions.

Hazel took a deep breath, her fingers curling into his hair.

“Did you and Will have a fight?” Hazel asked quickly, her words rushing out. She bit her lip, looking down at him with an unsure gaze.

Nico sat up at that, pulling away from her fingers carefully, and gave her a curious look. “Why do you ask?”

She hesitated. “Um. So last night my phone charger was acting up, and I know you keep like ten extra ones in your bedside table - and I totally knocked and everything! - but I uh, noticed you and Will weren’t sleeping together.” Her eyes went wide, “Not like you should be pressured into anything! You –“

She cut herself off at Nico’s laughter, giving him a confused look.

Nico waved her off, “No, no it’s fine.” He laughed again, this time giving him a moment to think. “Will hogs the blankets and I was tired of it last night and crashed on the couch.” He lied easily, the laugh still bumping its way over his words.

Hazel let out a breath of relief. “Oh, okay.” She smiled at him. “Good. You guys are good together.”

Nico gave her a considering look. “You think so?”

She nodded, not noticing the tone in his voice. “Yeah. You balance each other out, you know?”

Nico thought back to Will, who just minutes before was laughing around a mouthful of gumdrops with Frank. “I...yeah. I know.”

She gave him a wink, her smile turning a bit devilish. “He likes you a lot. It’s really obvious.”

Nico bit his lip, dunking his head. “You think so?”

Hazel nodded, her voice confident. “He’s always looking at you. Like you’re something real special.” She smiled, this time soft and pure. “I’m really glad you found someone like him, Nico. I’m so happy you’re happy.” She nudged him, “And I’m glad you guys aren’t fighting.”

Nico kept his gaze on the floor, his longer hair thankfully keeping the blush on his cheeks hidden from view. He couldn’t deny her, or disagree with her thoughts. Will was just...committed to his job. He was an excellent actor, his portfolio promised so. Will came back in the room at that moment, a blanket overflowing in his arms, Frank grinning and speaking at his side. Nico looked away, hoping his thoughts weren’t too obvious.

“Thanks, Hazel.” He only said, the only thing he could say. He felt her fingers ruffle through his hair, a fond smile probably on her lips, before she stood and pulled on his arm.

“Let’s do something before dinner. Maybe a puzzle?”

“I fucking hate puzzles.” Nico muttered, just in time for Will to brighten and exclaim, “I _love_ puzzles!”

Hazel gave Will a happy look and latched onto his arm instead. “Why, Will Solace, I think I’m going to keep you around.”

Will didn’t even have to fake the pleased look that came over his face at that. But Nico doesn’t have to know that.

* * *

“Why the fuck are we making _a goddamn snow scene.”_

“It’s _Christmas.”_

“It’s _impossible.”_

 _“You’re_ impossible.”

“Wow. Did someone write that up for you, or did you just think of that witty remark on the fly?”

“I’ll have you _know -”_

Hazel shot a curious look over to her boyfriend, her eyebrows a bit furrowed. “Did we ever bicker like that?” She asked, honestly curious.

Frank looked up from his process of dividing up the puzzle pieces. Right now, it was a big pile of blue sky pieces, and an even bigger pile of white snowflake pieces. He carefully placed a brown piece in the much, much smaller pile for the log cabin picture in the distance, and her heart warmed at how earnestly he was performing the given task. She was going to marry this boy.

“I don’t think so.” He said after carefully thinking for a long moment, her brother and his boyfriend still bickering in the background. “I was kind of crushing on you from moment one. I don’t think I could have survived passive aggressive remarks. I probably would have cried if you -” He shot a look to where Nico was basically roasting Will at this point. “Yeah. Definitely not.”

She smiled, her cheeks warming a bit at her boyfriend’s words. “I had a crush on you too. Glad it worked out.”

Frank leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, and that was the action that finally seemed to return the separated couple to reality.

“Gross.” Nico wrinkled his nose, throwing a puzzle piece in their direction, only to conveniently completely miss and hit Will in the forehead. The other boy glared at him, but Nico only smiled.

Hazel totally wasn’t laughing. Totally wasn’t.

Frank didn’t even bother pretending.

* * *

Hours after the hellish puzzle from _hell,_ Nico was finally given the opportunity to escape.

He had a long day after all - the Gingerbread contest always took a lot out of him with all the mental stress, and that boring ass puzzle didn’t exactly pump his adrenaline.

He waved his goodnights to Hazel and Frank, Hades and Persephone off somewhere Nico was too tired to bother looking for. Will followed him, of course, and was strangely quiet during the majority of goodnights exchanged.

Despite their bickering throughout the entire puzzle making, Nico was feeling a bit light. Without the addition of the puzzle, that evening might even have been considered fun. Bickering with Will was becoming, oddly, enjoyable. He wondered what the other boy thought of it.

Nico and Will separated as they entered the room, changing quickly and turning through their own bedtime rituals.

Nico returned to the couch, breath now pleasantly minty-fresh, and began to make it up as he had nights before. He’d have to lock the bedroom door tonight, in case of anymore nighttime visitors. Hades probably wouldn’t buy the blanket stealing excuse as easily, as he knew Nico didn’t bother with heavy blankets most night.

He was just beginning to tuck the sheets into the cushions when he noticed Will lingering at the side of the bed, staring at him.

Nico glanced up at him, “Yeah? Need something?”

Will paused for a moment, almost like he was surprised to be caught, and bit his lip. “I heard Hazel earlier. In the living room.”

“Oh.” Nico shrugged, “I’ll just lock the door tonight, it’s fine.”

Will was still staring at him, and looked to be collecting his words. That’s fine. Nico was patient.

He waited for a few moments, and when Will spoke, his voice was slightly soft with nerves.

“You can…we can share the bed tonight.” Will turned away from him, his hands tightly wound together. “I mean, if you want, the couch can’t be that comfortable and the bed is huge. And we don’t want anyone else to notice, you know? And...and a locked door is a fire hazard.”

Nico swallowed, and was surprised at how dry his throat was. He dunked his head, letting his hair fall over his face. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t that. Will was still fidgeting, he noticed, at the side of the bed.

“Sure.” He agreed after a moment. “That...makes sense.”

Nico climbed in after him, his limbs stiff as he settled and adjusted on the mattress.

They were both still and awkward for a long moment, with Nico overly aware of every movement his body. He was lying on his bed, on the edge of the bed, a position he knew it would be impossible for him to fall asleep in.

“This is ridiculous.” Will breathed out.

Nico bit his lip in the dark, knowing Will wouldn’t be able to see his unsure expression. He sat up, pulling his pillow up. “I can just go back on the couch it’s –“

Will huffed, cutting him off to swing an arm around Nico’s waist and pull him in close. “C’mon, you’re the little spoon.”

Nico allowed himself to be pulled into Will’s chest, fiercely grateful for the thin fabric separating both of their chests. He was surprised at how warm Will was – his arms, his chest, the breath against the back of his neck – he was surprised at how much he liked it. Nico was always cold, after all.

“We’re boyfriends of four months, remember?” Nico could hear the humor in Will’s voice, “If we’re awkward all night neither of us will get any sleep. Relax.”

Still stiff against Will’s chest, Nico forced his muscles to relax. “I’m fine.” He mumbled, burying his face into his pillow, simply grateful for the dark that hid his harshly red cheeks.

“Go to sleep, Nico.” Will’s voice was soft in his ear. “Have sweet dreams.”

Nico took a breath, closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the curl of enjoyment in his chest that came from the weight of Will’s arm across his waist, and the heat off the other boy’s skin.

Fuck.

* * *

“I made you breakfast in bed.”

Nico stood at the front of the bed, the plate clenched behind his back, as Will began to blink himself away. He propped himself up on his elbows, squinting a bit as his mind began to boot up. He was probably surprised to see Nico awake earlier than noon.

Will stared at him for another long moment, his cheeks red with pillow marks and his hair a blond mess. “What?”

Nico cleared his throat, shifting his weight, and repeated himself. “I made you breakfast in bed. I mean, obviously _I_ got out of bed to make it - that’s a weird phrase, isn’t it? - but you’re still in bed. So. Breakfast in bed.”

Will perked up at that, a pleased smile taking place on his face. He sat up a bit more, leaning against the headboard. “You did?”

Nico nodded, a coy look passing as he looked up at the other boy through his eyelashes. “Yeah. Here.”

Finally, Nico pulled out the plate from behind his back, holding it out to Will with wide, innocent eyes.

Will stared at the plate.

“Leave.”

Nico took a shocked look, “What? You don’t like it?” He placed the plate on the bed, edging it closer to the other boy. “I got up hours ago to make them!”

Will scowled, pushing off the blankets. “What, you got up hours ago to heat up a pack of fucking pop-tarts?”

“Actually, I didn’t heat them up. Best served cold, I’ve always thought.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Nico grinned devilishly, throwing himself across the bed now that his joke was through. “So I’m taking it you don’t like the meal I’ve made for you?”

Will was still scowling, “I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you got up at seven in the morning - on Christmas Eve - went downstairs, opened a pack of diabetes, put them on a plate, and woke me up an hour early for some joke.”

Nico shrugged, breaking off the edge of one of the pop-tarts to pop it into this mouth. Apparently, Will wasn’t going to be eating them, and Nico wasn’t one for waste. “Committed to the cause, what can I tell you.”

Will made a noise of displeasure, looking close to pushing Nico straight off the mattress.

“You’re not going back to sleep.” Will told him, even as Nico began to curl up in a familiar position. “I won’t be able to fall back asleep and this is all your fault. You’re _not_ falling back asleep.”

Nico snorted, pulling the blanket over his shoulder. “Yeah? And how are you going to stop me?”

There was a beat of silence, a bit too long, and Nico cracked open his eyes just in time to see a wide, evil grin cross Will’s face.

“Oh?” Will only said, and Nico regretted everything already.

* * *

Three hours later, answering the siren call of the fragrance of pancakes and chocolate, the pair of boys were finally stumbling down the staircase.

Will had been correct in his declaration of Nico’s continued consciousness. Nico, in a prior declaration - one that had been correct in his fact of Will’s continued annoyance and assholeness - was also correct.

Now, hours later, both boy’s eyes were nearly falling to the temptation of closing, and both had definitely fallen to the conclusion of regret.

“Merry Christmas Eve, love birds.” Hades grinned at them from the stove, eyeing their exhaustion as he flipped a pancake.

They nodded in sleepily greeting, Nico mostly leaning into Will’s side.

For appearances, of course.

He _was_ annoyed at the other boy, after all.

Persephone, half passed out on the counter, smiled as Hades slid a plate of blueberry pancakes her way. “Thanks, love.”

Hades only brushed a kiss onto her temple, his eyes wrinkling in an answering smile.

Will gave him a pointed look at that, almost like _that’s what breakfast is_ suppose t _o be._

Nico rolled his eyes at him, taking a seat at the counter.

“Have you picked out your movie yet, son?” Hades flipped around few pancakes on a plate, sliding it towards them. Will perked up at the sight, immediately grabbing a few of the strawberry ones. Good. Left more chocolate ones for Nico.

Nico shook his head, assembling a plate through a yawn. He began pouring an amount of syrup over the food that had Will shuddering in the background. “I’ll look over the options.” He shrugged, “Maybe something PIXAR, I haven’t decided.”

Hades nodded in approval. Hades, like Nico, also had no shame when it came to a good animated film, and less shame when it came to the inevitable tears that PIXAR was famous for.

It was a surprise either of them survived _Toy Story 3._

They ate quietly, too tired for any form of conversation. Hades and Persephone left after finishing their own meals, probably to ready themselves for whatever activities they had planned for the day. Nico would be finding out soon enough, too lazy to check the family group chat that had been dinging all morning.

He stayed spread out over the counter for a bit longer, shoving the sugary pancakes bites without bothering to sit up. Will gave him a look, clearly stating _really?_ that Nico was content to ignore.

He heard the patter of footsteps hit the hallway, and mentally prepared himself for his sister’s overexcited personality. Maybe the whole ‘wake Will up early for a hilarious joke’ wasn’t a great idea.

Will, rolling his eyes, was apparently having no sympathy for him.

A finger poked him in the back, probably Hazel, with her nose wrinkling over his slumped form over the counter. He could almost imagine the expression of distaste on her face as she did so. He was probably getting syrup in his hair but eh. Sacrifices had to made.

She poked him again. “C’mon, we have to get ready. Hades wants to leave soon.”

“Leave?” Will asked, turning in his seat at the counter. Nico finally looked up, slightly annoyed from lack of sleep.

Hazel huffed out a breath, giving Nico a look. “Do you even bother to update him on the family group chat?”

Nico shrugged, “I forgot.”

“Just add him.” Frank said helpfully, pulling out his own phone from his place at the separate counter. “I’ve been in it forever now.”

Nico opened his mouth to disagree but snapped his jaw close before the words could escape. “Um…”

Will had gone still beside him, his thoughts probably going to the same conclusion: that Will wouldn’t be needed in the family group chat come two weeks.

Hazel gave them a curious look before turning on Will. “Is that alright, Will? We normally just talk about plans for the next day, although Hades will share the occasional incredibly outdated meme.”

Will shot a quick, cautious look towards Nico, who could only shrug.

Will looked back to Hazel. “Uh, sure.” He shook off the awkward emotion that had edged in on the moment. “I mean, yeah! Totally.” He took Hazel’s phone, typing in his number quickly.  

Hazel grinned in triumph, sending a quick experimental text that had all the phones in the room ding with notification.

Will, smiling slightly and still glancing over a bit at Nico in concern, sent off a quick reply Nico didn’t bother to check before tucking his phone away and turning back to their small half-circle.

“So back to the topic at hand -” Will edged closer to Nico’s side, “Where are we going again?”

Hazel smiled brightly, grabbing onto the blond’s arm excitedly. “Have you ever heard of the Christkindlmarket?”  

Will blinked. “I’m from New York.”

This time, both Frank and Hazel beamed at the other boy, Nico, his annoyed sleepiness quickly fading away, almost did as well.

“Perfect!”

* * *

Rows of brightly lit booths were lined up on the street, lights and people dancing around in equal around the extravagant Christmas decorations. They had managed to arrive at the market early enough that the street wasn’t completely packed yet, but there was still a healthy population gathered in the area of cleared snow and decorations. It was the 24th, the last day of the festival, and the crowd expected tonight was a large one.

The signature attraction - the large, looming lusciously emerald Christmas tree towered over them all. Golden ribbons spun over the needles, and shiny red bulbs were gathered in sections with other brightly colored ornaments.

Hazel was already dragging a too-willing Frank along in her wake, probably towards one of the many craft booths she loved. Persephone waved at both of them - he and Will gathered under the entrance as Will took it all in, there hands and sides pressed closely together - as Hades became too interested in the much-too-expensive holiday products. He, Nico could guarantee, would end up spending a small fortune by the end of the night, if by tradition. He and Hazel usually bet on the amount Hades would manage to spend. Nico was betting on _at least_ four digits hitting the older man’s credit card, but Hazel was sure Persephone would talk him out of such a number.

Will shot him a beaming smile, and Nico was a bit pissed at the idea that the other boy could have no idea what that smile did to his heart. Will had a dangerous power in the stretch of his lips, and Nico couldn’t believe the other boy had no idea.

“This place is amazing!” Will was nearly bouncing. “This is - this is so _cool!”_

Nico grinned, stuffing his other hand into the pocket of his jacket - leather, so of course Will had spent the drive over teasing him - and Will’s hand was pleasantly keeping his exposed fingers on his other hand warm. Despite Nico’s family long disappeared into the crowd, neither boy pulled away.

Nico’s eye caught on one of the closest booths, and tugged the other boy along at the short line.

Will watched him with a curious eye as Nico stepped forward to purchase two heavy glass mugs of steaming, fragrant liquid, smiling slightly at the other boy during the whole exchange.

Nico passed over one of the familiar mugs - a small white boot with Christmas scenery painted on the side - and grinned as Will examined the glass with a confused expression.

“They’re traditional.” Nico explained, thinking back to the rows of mugs Persephone fondly kept in their china cabin, along the literal priceless actual china.

Will took an experimental sniff of the drink, the steam curling up to redden his cheeks. “What is it?”

Nico took a small sip, sighing slightly at the pleasant, once-a-year taste. “Glühwein. Hot spiced wine - it’s amazing.” Nico nodded to him, squeezing at his hand were they were still entwined at their sides. “Try it.” He cocked his head slightly, thinking. “You liked the wine Persephone served at family dinner, right? Then you’ll love this.”

Will gave him a suspicious look before deciding to brave it, lifting the mug to take a slow, hesitant sip. Nico watched him eagerly, grinning, as Will’s eyes widened as he pulled away the mug, staring at the drink in a bit of shock.

“Great, right?” Nico laughed as Will took another, fuller drink.

Will looked up over the edge of his mug, his eyes dancing, and nodded happily. He grinned, a bit of the dark wine staining his lips, his cheeks flushing from the steam and cold in equal, and Nico had to take a deep breath.

“Come on.” Nico had to turn away, look away before he did something stupid. Like closing the increasingly smaller space between them, as Will hung off his arm, and seeing how much better that spiced wine would taste with the addition of Will’s lips.

Nico lead them both over to the lined up booths, smelling like wood chips and cedar and glue, and let the other boy marvel at all the beautifully crafted toys and ornaments and decorations.

Will bought a small set of wooden animal figurines at one of the booths, smiling as he told Nico about his youngest sister’s love of animals, his fingers twirling over the slightly uneven grooves that came with handmade items.

“Marisol, right?” Nico thought back to the personal information packet he had basically memorized at this point.

Will gave him a curious, if slightly pleased, look. “Yeah. Then it’s Selena, Hina, and Kayla. Kayla’s only a few months younger then I.”

Nico nodded, satisfied he had gotten the information correct. Their hands were swinging between them now, Will’s paper bag hanging off the wrist between them, both of their free hands still clenching at their cooling wine.

They continued to walk around the market, pressing together through the crowd, both of their eyes shining from the lights, both of their cheeks flushing from the wine.

“This is beautiful.” Will whispered, his voice taking on a tone of wonder.

Nico swallowed, his gaze steady as it steered at the curl of Will’s golden hair, and the muti-color flashes of light from blinding decorations on his skin. He had to resist the urge to agree, blinking back at the sight of that goddamn smile, and the crinkles in the other boy’s skin that came with the action.

“Yeah.” Nico only said weakly, pulling out his phone for some sort of distraction. He checked the messages there, the family group chat almost exploding with shared photos and texts despite being at the same goddamn event.

Nico smiled a bit at Hazel’s shared photo of her and Frank beaming over a snowman mug of hot chocolate.

“Cute.” Will remarked, smiling, as he peeked over Nico’s shoulder to see the screen. He cocked his head, still grinned. “Want a matching selfie?”

Nico bit his lips, looking up at the other boy through his eyelashes. “I -” Whatever sarcastic remark that usually sat on the tip of his tongue died out. “Um. Sure. Yeah.”

Will pressed himself - almost impossibly - closer, hooking his chin over Nico’s shoulder, letting go of Nico’s hand to wrap his arm around Nico’s waist. Nico’s cheeks burned - fuck his cheeks, what the hell, c’mon man - and he almost frantically swiped open the camera app.

He took the photo quickly, almost forgetting to school his expression into something smooth and somewhat enjoyable looking. Will lingered a few moments, examining the photo as Nico pulled it up, and grinned before pulling away, taking his warmth with him.

Nico felt unsteady for a single moment, with Will’s warmth gone and the photo in his hand, but steadied himself with the deep breath, and quick flutter of his eyelids.

He sent the photo in the group chat, forcing himself not to consider the action, and grabbed back onto Will’s awaiting hand.

They walked around for a bit longer, Nico buying a small out-of-season metal skull, probably left over from some Halloween festival, that looked particularly cool. Will scoffed at the purchase, but couldn’t deny the beauty as he ran his finger over the intricate design carved into the front. Nico could already imagine the place it would take up in his and Jason’s apartment.

Will bought a glass ornament as well - a crystal mermaid wrapped carefully in numerous layers of paper and bubble wrap.

Nico cocked his head to the side. “Marisol again?”

Will grinned, tucking the awkward bundle into his paper bag with the wooden animals. “Hina, actually. She really loves mermaids for some weird reason.”

Nico shrugged, “Hazel was a horse girl. I guess siblings are just weird.”

Will gave him a playfully critical look. “Really? _Hazel_ was the weird sibling?” He shot a significant look toward the bag in Nico’s hand. “You literally just bought a skull. And she’s the weird one?”

Nico shoved him, no real heat behind the action, and stuck out his tongue. “Better than being a _nerd._ What, were you obsessed with medical textbooks as a kid?”

Will gave him a bashful look, blushing slightly before dunking his head. “...I….used to collect stereoscopes actually.” His flush was at full force now, and this time Nico wasn’t crediting it a bit to the cold or alcohol.

Nico full on grinned, his voice dripping with glee. “Oh my god. _Really?”_ He barked out a laugh, clenching his bag to his chest. “Oh god, Will, you’re such a total nerd, oh my god.”

Will pouted playfully, the blush still climbing up his neck. “I liked them, okay! And my mom was always bringing them home from work and they were such cool colors -”

“No, no, no.” Nico held up a hand, still laughing. “Don’t try and justify your weirdness. You were a _nerd.”_ Nico gasped as if an idea just hit him, “Wait, I bet you were one of those kids that went as a doctor for Halloween and were completely too seriously about it, weren’t you?”

Will dunked his head again, letting his curls fall over his face. “....Every year since I was nine.”

Nico howled with laughter, gathering more than a few annoyed looks, but hung off the other boy as he laughed into his arm. “This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Nico threw his head back once more, letting out the last of the laughter bumping up his chest.

When he looked back down at the other boy - just barely was their height difference noticable - Will was still staring at him, his lips curled up into a smile despite Nico’s teasing words, and the blush was still a noticeable presence on his cheeks.

Nico was still grinning, and Will was still blushing, and Nico didn’t even think about it that much as he swung his arm over Will’s shoulders and pulled him close. Their steps fell into unison, their smiles nearly matching. “We can start heading back soon - it’s getting too crowded anyways.”

Will shrugged happily, “That’s okay. I had fun. I’ve never been to Chicago - this place is awesome! It’s no New York -” He shot Nico a teasing grin, “But it’s nice. I like it.”

Nico blushed as if Will had been complimenting him, instead of his city. Wow. Fuck his traitor cheeks. “Let’s go. We have to make it back soon - we’ve still got to watch the Christmas Eve movie.”

Will hummed and allowed himself to be pulled along. “Have you picked yet?”

Nico willed the red in his cheeks to fade away. He was going to start melting snowflakes at this rate. “It’s a surprise. You can wait a bit longer.”

They met up with Hades and Persephone - Hades predictably weighted down by numerous bags, and Nico would be collecting the recipes later to count up the amount in which his father had managed to waste this time - and they waited as Hades called up their limo, and Persephone directed Hazel and Frank to their location, her voice light and filled with laughter.

Hazel was infamously horrible with directions, and the phone had probably been passed to Frank by this point out of sheer desperation.

The couple managed to find them eventually, Jules-Albert long arrived, and Nico smirked at his sister’s flustered, slightly embarrassed expression.

Jules-Albert’s presence betrayed nothing as Hades cheerfully informed the man of Will and Nico’s relationship, going into detail about the stories shared the night before during family dinner, smiling happily the entire time.

Nico had said it before, and he’d most definitely say it again, but Jules-Albert was the _best._

They arrived at the manor after some time - enough time for Nico to start dozing off on Will’s shoulder, but just enough for Nico to not be completely asleep just in time to flick off Hazel’s cameraphone.

They all went their separate ways and changed into their pajamas - another tradition - before congregating back into the movie room. Hades had insisted on it years ago, saying that his classic movies deserved nothing but the floor to ceiling screen he had had installed, and the plush leather couches were nothing but what his back needed.

Nico had rolled his eyes at the time, but couldn’t deny enjoying the extragence.   

Persephone smiled softly at them all as she carried out bowl after bowl of snacks, Frank - always the helpful presence - helping her carry in the drinks to set out on the table.

Hades was already settled on the couch, his usual cleanly pressed suit traded in for a rare outfit of barely worn soft sweats, along with a too-tight graphic t-shirt Nico was almost positive was his own. It’s not like many other people in the household wore faded Fall Out Boy shirts, but claiming the article of clothing would no doubt start up Will’s teasing. He let his father have this one.

He already had the DVD case at the ready, and began the familiar process of loading up the television and machine.

Nico bend over the DVD player, clicking the disk out of the case and popping in into the machine.

“What movie did you end up picking?” Frank asked, passing over one of the huge popcorn bowls, the snack still steaming salt and butter fragrance.

Nico waited a few moments, clicking the case close before holding it up, one shoulder already raised in nonchalance.

 _“It’s a Wonderful Life!”_ Hades beamed, “A classic! I love that movie.”

Hazel frowned, “I mean, if you wanted a love story…”

Nico ignored her, turning to find his seat on the couch instead, pressed closely against the arm of the chair and taking his place at Will’s side.

“That’s….my favorite Christmas movie.” Will remarked softly into his ear, his voice only audible because of their close proximity.

Nico dipped his head and looked away to fiddle with the remote despite the opening commercials still playing on the screen. He cleared his throat and avoided all thought of the few personal information papers he had looked over the night before. “Yeah? Cool. It’s a good movie.”

Will went quiet at his side - a rare occurrence - and the silence from the other boy went on long enough that soon, after only a few moment, Nico glanced over.

Will was staring at him, his head slightly cocked, his mouth open and his eyes steady.

“Do you like this movie?” Will asked after a moment, and Nico didn’t even try to fake ignorance to the question that other boy was really asking.

_Did you pick this movie because of me?_

Nico shrugged, “It’s okay. A holiday favorite, I guess.”

_Yes. Yes I did._

Will seemed to understand, or at least he found some meaning in those words as he glanced away, his cheeks just barely burning with noticeable color.

Will had a good face for a nice blush, Nico was beginning to realize.

“Oh.” Will finally responded, the opening menu finally loading.

Nico clicked the play button, mostly just so he wouldn’t have to answer the obvious question that slipped out with the single word.

_What does this mean?_

Nico had no idea.

* * *

The next night wasn’t nearly as awkward as the one before.

This….this wasn’t just Will’s job, he was beginning to consider. Or was it?

Did Will always watch his other clients so carefully, with such a heavy gaze? Was he always so touchy and tactile, always a lingering fingertip or loose hand trailing across skin?

Nico was dying to ask.

But Jesus did Nico not want to know.

What if Will said _yes, yes of course?_

But god, what if he said no?

Nico tried to ignore these thoughts as he readied for bed, not waiting for permission as he climbed into the side he had dubbed as his own.

They faced each other, staring at each through the dim darkness. There was a light just outside his window that kept the room from being pitch dark, and while it used to bother Nico when he was younger, he was thankful for it at this moment. Thankful he could just almost count the freckles splashed across Will’s cheeks, and that he could just barely see the exposed tan skin of Will’s chest. Will was sleeping shirtless tonight. Fuck.

They stayed in that position for awhile, and maybe the staring was weird - hell it probably was - but neither broke it.

A high pitched beep interrupted this strange silence, the first to do so in hours, and Nico licked his lips before he spoke, his voice and gaze soft with the moment.

“It’s midnight.” Nico whispered, his voice as soft as the emotion crawling up his chest. “Merry Christmas, Will.”

“Merry Christmas Nico.” He answered back, his golden curls a cascade of frizzy color across the dark pillowcase. Nico resisted the urge to rest his hand there, on that sweep of curls, where he felt his hand would oh-so perfectly fit.

“Goodnight.” Nico shifted, pulling the comforter tightly around his shoulders. He wondered if Will was the sort to hog the blanket. He wanted to find out.

Nico caught a flash of Will’s white teeth as he smiled through the darkness. “Have sweet dreams, Neeks.”

Nico stared at the other boy for another long moment before closing his eyes and doing exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christkindlmarket is one of my favorite things ever and i have too many boot mugs they're beautiful  
> i love hazel so much i would fight for her  
> a chapter posted without a month in between the last and current one????? wHAT? ikr. freedom tastes like coffee and fanfiction i tell you.  
> I too detest puzzles nico i understand  
> FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!  
> i was listening to the fun home soundtrack while i listened to this i was crying and writing fluff hoOW my showtunes playlist has 429 songs on it lol hmu for show recs  
> shout out to tumblr\AO3 user awkwardnessisavirtue GOOD LUCK ON YOUR LAST EXAM VIRTUE I BELIEVE IN YOU  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS THEY HONESTLY HELP THE WRITING PROCESS SO MUCH JFC THANK YOOUUUU  
> follow me on tumblr for weird 2am prompts and crying at rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com  
> up next: cHRISTMAS !!!


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one.

Nico was incredibly mournful of that fact that he wasn’t able to say that it was his first morning being woken up by a body colliding into his.

Jason was a terrible roommate, after all.

But this was definitely not Jason, with her high, feminine laughter ringing in the air, and her horribly clashing ugly Christmas sweater themed pajamas.

“Merry Christmas!” Hazel laughed, perfectly content in the space between him and Will’s previously sleeping bodies.

She threw her feet and hands into the air, kicking them about. “It’s Christmas!” She declared as if it wasn’t already completely obvious. “Get up!” She ordered, sitting up to point to both of them. “Hades won’t let us open any gifts until everyone’s eaten breakfast and is downstairs and neither of that is going to happen if you guys lay here all day!”

Nico groaned out loud, burying himself into his blankets, momentarily grateful both he and Will wore sleep shirts to bed. “What time is it?”

“Early.” Will groaned back, his voice just as rough as Nico’s. Nico tried to ignore it, the nice edge of the rasp in his voice, and forced himself onto other thoughts.

“It’s eight-thirty!” Hazel declared, “Frank made me wait, we’ve been up since six.”

They heard an exhausted groan from the doorway, and Nico peeked up from his pile of warmth.

Frank, leaning against the doorway, slid a hand over his lax face. “That we have.”

“Poor Frank.” Nico mumbled, tucking the blankets tighter around himself as Hazel tried to pull them off.

“Poor Frank.” Nico heard Will agree in the same low tone, muffled as he buried his face into the pillow.

Neither of them bothered to change out of their wrinkled from sleep pajama bottoms, instead only absent-mindedly shoving on shirts that belonged to the other. They both shuffled down the stairs, and Nico, with his face buried in the warmth of Will’s neck, didn’t even try to hide how heavily he was leaning against the other boy. Will didn’t seem to mind though, just as clingy in his sleepiness, his arm slung around Nico’s shoulders.

Hazel, who had bounced ahead of them as they changed, waited at the bottom of the stairs with a fond look on her face.

“Go lay on the couch with your boyfriend.” She teased, happiness in her voice. She was far too chipper, and even Will’s ‘morning person’ personality shied away from her sunny grin. She balanced a tray on her hip and made a shoo-ing motion with her hand. “Frank and I will grab the hot chocolate and be in there in a second. Hades and Persephone should be down in a minute.”

Nico laid down on the couch, and Will’s movements weren’t anything like the hesitation Nico was feeling. Will laid across his chest, his hand coming up to rest on Nico’s shoulder. His body was heavy and warm against Nico’s, and the roaring fireplace next to them wasn’t the only reason for the blush crawling up Nico’s neck.

“Is this okay?” Will’s voice was quiet, too quiet for anyone but Nico.

Nico’s voice was soft, but it didn’t need to hold any volume for Will to hear it. They were so close, Will could feel Nico’s breath on the back of his neck.

“Yeah.” He breathed out, his arms coming up to circle Will’s waist.

“Hey sleepyheads.” Hazel gave them a soft smile, balancing a tray on her hip. “Coco’s here.”

“The famous di Angelo mix.” Will grinned, catching on quickly. He accepted a cup topped heavily with whipped cream and sat up slowly.

Hazel passed Nico a cup with much less cream, but from the scent, much more peppermint. Just how he liked it.

He gave her a small smile in thanks, following Will’s example and sitting up with his legs tucked under him. He leaned into Will’s warmth, not really as tired and clingy anymore but still craving the contact nonetheless. Will’s hand, almost like without thinking, came up to brush Nico’s bed head back before it could fall into his drink, and Nico had to will away the flush climbing up his neck.

“Where’s Hades?” He asked, probably too-loud, mostly as a distraction from the way Will’s shoulders were leaning into Nico’s side, his warmth welcome and comforting through their thin pajama layers.

“Hades isn’t here.” He heard his father’s voice exclaim loudly, causing a twin wince from him and Will. “However ~”  Hades threw himself in front of the couch, a large red and white hat taking up most of his face, the matching color scheme taking up the oversized outfit he was donning. “Santa is here!”

Nico only stared at him, blinking slowly in response to Will’s sudden erupting laughter at his side. “Why.” He breathed out, “Why do you have to do this.”

Hades beamed, rolling up his red sleeves only to have them fall back down a moment later.

“What are you talking about? I am simply Father Christmas, here to visit to Di Angelo household.”

Nico finally groaned, shoving his head into Will’s neck. “Why are you so _embarrassing_.”

Will laughed, his hand coming up to thread through Nico’s hair. “I think it’s _cute.”_

Had been Nico been looking, he would have seen the impressed and happy look Hades shot Will at that. “See?” He asked Nico, pulling on the edge of Nico’s foot hanging off the couch. “I’m _cute.”_

Nico kicked out his foot, hitting Hades’s wrist with a nice _wack,_ and smiled a bit at his father’s noise of surprise.

Nico turned his face out of Will’s neck to see Hazel giggling loudly into Frank’s chest, their own position similar to the close one he and Will were tied up in.

Persephone - thank the gods - was wearing her normal soft pajama ensemble she wore every year - her bare face and messy ponytail a rare sight. She plopped down on the couch closest to them, tilting her head back and laughing as Hades struggled not to trip over the much, much too large outfit.  Her face was fond, an open picture of love, and she tilted her head to them as she spoke with bumpy, laughter filled words. In her hands, she cradled an wine glass of eggnog sprinkled with cinnamon. 

“Isn’t he hot?” Persephone giggled, “I swear, I find him more attractive everyday. Like a fine wine, yes? Gets better with age?”

“I hate you. I hate both of you.” Nico only declared, fitting his hands over his ears, ignoring Will’s soft laughter at his side. “Why do you guys have to do this.”

“Don’t you agree, Will?” He could barely hear Persephone ask over his plugged ears, grinning wildly like the witch she was.  

Nico removed his hands in time to hear Will hum, a thoughtful look on his face.

Will grinned, catching Nico’s eye playfully. “All I’ll say is this - if Nico grows up to look like that? I wouldn’t be disappointed.”

Persephone howled with laughter, her wine glass swinging dangerously as she fell forward in laughter, and Nico huffed out a breath, his traitorous cheeks coloring horribly.

“I”m leaving this family.” He announced, standing. “Goodbye, it’s been fun, Hazel can have my shares of the will.”

Hazel peeked her head over from the couch, smiling at something Frank was saying. “I can what?”  She asked, laughter making her voice happy and bumpy.

“You get Hades’s retro car collection and the manor in L.A., congrats.”

Hazel nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll enjoy the sun. So your entire inheritance?”

“Consider it yours.” Nico made a bowing motion, rolling his eyes, and reached for another cup of eggnog.

“Including Jules-Albert?” She asked, her voice teasing.

Nico paused, his mouth clicking close. “Okay. _Most_ of my inheritance.”

Hazel laughed, “Thought so.”

“Your chauffeur is in your family’s will?” Will asked, giving him a look.

Nico nodded, frowning. “Well, _yeah._ Someone has to remember to visit him and make sure Beatrice is up to shape, and he’s needy.” He shot a smirk over to Hazel, “And he likes _me_ the best.”

Hazel huffed a breath up into the hair in her face. “That’s just because you used to make him to take you to the convenience store at two in the morning and force him to bond with you.”

Nico gave her a nonchalant shrug, “Worked, didn’t it?”

Hazel only rolled her eyes in response, not really minding. Everyone knew she was Allegra's favorite anyways - their esteemed cook who had been in the family since Nico could remember - and the sneaked bites before dinner and midnight snacks were enough for Hazel to give up the title of Jules Albert’s preferred.

Hades stepped forward then, Nico sighing again at the sight of his costume, and the older man took advantage of the lull in their argument.

“Merry Christmas, di Angelo's!” Hades grinned, his arms tucked behind him. “As your beloved father could not be here today -” He spoke over Nico’s loud groan, shooting a small smile to Will as the blond boy swatted at him in response - “I, Saint Nicholas, will be filling in for this Christmas morning!”

“Let’s get this over with.” Nico muttered, sitting up from Will’s embrace.

Hades, pushing the plastic white beard back a little so he could speak, smiled down at his son. “Why, little boy!” His voice was much, much too loud. “Have you been naughty or nice this year?”

“I hate you.” Nico answered, glaring at him with too much humor and not enough heat. “I really, really do.”

“Naughty, I assume!” Hades only took from that, still grinning widely. He took a step forward closer to his family, his hands still wound behind his back. “But that’s quite forgivable, I assure you. Especially since your father tells me you’ve brought such a nice young man home for the holidays!” He winked at Will, and Nico was almost embarrassed to acknowledge that this wasn’t the first time. This entire experience had only so far taught him one thing: he could never, ever bring home another guy to his family.

Hazel, the traitor, was giggling at the whole ordeal, her hands fanning over her wide smile from her place on the couch. Nico resisted the urge to stick her tongue out on her, and settled for rolling his eyes at his father.

“Does any of this have a point?” Nico asked through gritted teeth, ignoring how Will was shaking with quiet laughter beside him.

Hades brightened, as if Nico was reminding him of something. “Ah! Yes, yes I do.” He cleared his throat. “As comes tradition with Nico’s winnings of the Annual Gingerbread Contest -” With a lavish movement, Hades revealed an extravagantly wrapped gift from behind his back, smiling hugely. “The first present!”

He handed the gift over to his son, all eyes on Nico, and Nico took the familiarly shaped box in his hands and gave it a playful weigh.

Nico grinned,, the playful annoyance from earlier disappearing, and tipped his head back towards his father, already knowing. “Vinyl?”

“Of course.” Hades smiled, referring back to their mutual agreement of giving each other vinyl every year. It was simple, made Hades easy to shop for, and Nico was hardly ever disappointed. It was good arrangement.

He tore off the paper - too thick to be anything but ridiculously expensive for paper meant for ripping - and settled the heavy package on his lap.

He whistled, smoothing his hand over the plastic cling wrap that guarded the earthy colored album. His smile was small, private, but meant nothing less than a beaming face of joy. “ _Hozier_ \- how’d you know?”

Hades knocked his shoulder with his hand. “I have my ways.” He said, his voice dripping with mystery, probably meaning he just checked out Nico’s latest spotify playlists.

Nico smiled, a small and real sort of thing. “Thanks, dad.”

Hades beamed at the thanks, already turning away to reach for Hazel’s first gift from him.

Will grinned next to him, bringing Nico’s attention to him, and his voice soft enough so his words were just for Nico. “Wow Nico, didn’t know you were a hipster too. I thought pop punks were suppose to hate hipsters, isn’t this kind of a contradiction?”

Nico shoved him, no real heat behind the action. His stuck his nose in the air, a playful look crossing his face. “It’s how music was _suppose_ to be played. It sounds a thousand times better.”

Will hummed, tracing the silhouette on the album cover with a light finger. “You’ll have to show me later. Educate the misinformed, you know.”

Nico thought that over, glad his family was momentarily distracted as Persephone unwrapped one of her first - of many, if by tradition - gifts from Hades. “That sounds...okay.”

Will glanced at him, his eyes too blue and too nice to look at for such a casual action. He curved his smile up into a half-grin, and Nico pretended to be extremely invested in the ugly pattern of their antique rug that spread out before the fireplace.

“Yeah?” Will asked, his voice soft.

Nico nodded, still looking away. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

He glanced to his sister, excitedly gushing over the new set of watercolors Hades had ordered from Italy or France or whatever, and focused his attention on the holiday instead of Will’s warm body pressed into the line of his.

It was Persephone’s turn next - Hazel had helped Nico with hers, directing him towards a soft and earthy colored scarf Persephone had apparently been eyeing, and his step-mother smiled in thanks at the soft fabric. “Thank you boys.” She smiled, referring to the _From Nico and Will_ tag Nico had added on last minute. “It’s beautiful.”  

The continued like that, Hades enjoying the few vintage records Nico found buried in a record shop down the street from the restaurant Jason worked at. Frank made a soft noise of surprise at the engraved arrowheads Persephone had excitedly ordered weeks ago, his eyes going red as he stumbled down a shy thanks.

“Open mine next.” Nico nodded to the small wrapped gift under the tree, thanking the other boy when Frank handed it over. Hazel smiled at him, her smile going a bit soft at his messy dark handwriting on the side of the box. She tore off the paper quickly, handing it over to Frank and his garbage bag, and took a good look at the box.

Hazel blinked in surprise, a happily pleased smile coming over her face as she realized what it was. “I - I love it!” She hugged the small box to her chest, beaming. “Nico! This is - this is great! I’ve always wanted one of these!”

Nico blushed slightly, “There’s no need to sound so surprised.” He teased.

She shot him an amused look. “Nico. You got me a kitten calendar and an expired fruitcake last year. I love you, but you’re usually _horrible_ at gift giving.” She grinned suddenly and hugely, like a thought was just now coming to her. “Wait...Will totally helped you pick this out, didn’t he?”

She laughed at the immediate blush that fell over Nico’s cheeks, “Knew it!”

“Just enjoy your gift.” Nico only said, falling back into Will’s side with an easy air. Will’s arm, already stretched across the back of the couch, fell to Nico’s shoulders, his hand brushing Nico’s neck. He willed himself not to blush at the simple action.

There was another round of ruffling paper as Hades pulled another gift from under the tree. He passed it over to his wife, giving both he and Will on the couch a playful - but happy - look.

“Your turn, Will.” Persephone smiled at him, passing over a brightly wrapped package.

Will took the package with surprised hands and eyes, his mouth falling open into an _oh._ He glanced up to Hades and Persephone, both still smiling excitedly, and blinked a few times in obvious surprise. “You - I didn’t - you didn’t have to -”

Hades waved his hand through the air, interrupting Will mid-stutter. “It’s nothing, son. Now hush and open your present, or my feelings very well may get hurt.”

Hades shot him a teasing smile, gesturing to the package in Will’s lap, and they all waited.

Will bit his lip and nodded, doing as told. He pushed away the wrapping paper easily and stared at the package for a long moment, still blinking.

“A _Hamilton_ sweatshirt.” Will breathed out, looking up to glance from Nico - who shrugged - back to Persephone and Hades’s grinning faces. “How - how’d you know I -”

“Love that musical?” Persephone finished for him, still smiling widely at the shocked look on Will’s face. “Sweetheart, you’re not the only one awake at six in the morning you know. And I have to say, your shower rendition of _Guns and Ships_ is particularly impressive.”

Will blushed a harsh color, his glowing cheeks hiding none of his obvious embarrassment. His dipped his head, his curls falling over his face, “Thank you. Um - for the gift. I really like it.”

Nico smiled at his step-mom and father, his arm coming to loosely rest around Will’s waist. Will was still staring down at the sweatshirt - a gray zip-up with the well-known logo on the breast pocket  - with a shy, small smile on his face, his expression only visible to Nico through the curtain of his hair.

“We love _Hamilton.”_ Hazel suddenly spoke up, smiling sweetly. “You should hear Nico’s Eliza - he gets into it. _Burn_ makes him cry everytime.”

Nico scowled, “It’s an emotional song and _she trusted him so much -”_

“Anyways!” Hazel ignored him, “My turn!” She reached under the tree to gather one of the few presents left, shoving it over to Will’s lap. “Merry Christmas!”

Will looked even more surprised by the second present then the first, and he fumbled with the gift as to not drop it straight onto the floor. He didn’t wait for anyone’s insistence this time, only shooting Hazel a coy look before carefully folding back the expensive looking wrapping paper.

He hadn’t even fully unwrapped the gift before he paused, staring at the box in his lap with obvious question, his hands frozen mid air over the peeled back paper.

“Nico said you collected them!” Hazel beamed, “I wasn’t sure which ones you had so I just got one of the more rarer ones - I still have the receipt  if you do though! I just wanted to surprise you!”

Will stared down at the package with a shell-shocked look on his face, disbelieving.

“I...I don’t have this one.” He said, his voice a bit numb. He continued to blink down at the package, and Nico craned his neck to attempt to see what it was over the mess of crumpled wrapping paper. What had she gotten him? Nico couldn’t remember even mentioning anything to her. Maybe something else _Hamilton?_ Except that didn’t exactly fit the context.

Hazel clasped her hands together, “Great! I had to fight a few Ebay bidders for it, but I’m _so glad_ you like it!”

Will nodded, still staring down at the gift. He looked up, giving her a convincing charming smile, despite the obvious - obvious to Nico at least - tension in his shoulder. Will was a great actor, after all. “I love it, Hazel.” He said, holding the gift - still covered a bit in wrapping paper - to his chest.

She beamed, happy, and moved on to giving Frank his present from him, nearly shaking in excitement. Hazel loved gift giving then any amount of gift receiving, and it was obvious.

After only a few minutes, Will was standing, the gift still to his chest, as he announced, “I’m going to get us some refills.” He grabbed onto Nico’s arm, a death grip. “Nico, help me, will you?

Seeing as Nico didn’t have much of a choice - and Nico was curious to whatever gift Hazel had given him - he went along, Will’s arm pulling him down the hallway into the kitchen.

Will spun on his heel as soon as they entered the room and pushed the package towards the other boy, his eyes on fire.

“What the _hell_ is this?”

Nico stared down at the package for a long moment, uncomprehending.

He blinked a few times.

“Um.” He said, because Will was obviously expecting a response. “What?”

Will kept his voice to a low frown, “What did you tell her.” His words were flat with barely concealed annoyance and frustration, anger seeping through the syllables as well.

Nico blinked again in confusion, ready to deny having any part of the gift, when he was suddenly hit with something.

A memory came to him - fuzzy and barely there despite being only months old, a throw-away sentence that seems so insignificant and undetailed at the time - then the memory was gone, leaving behind the barely there image of a coffeeshop and Hazel’s insistent tone, a joke she had no idea to take as anything but the truth, his and Jason’s lingering joke about it.

Nico clasped a hand over his mouth, a laugh staring to climb up his throat. _“_ Oh my god.”

Will continued his glare at him. “What did you do.”

Nico only repeated himself, his eyes wide with realization and quickly gathering amusement. _“Oh my god.”_

Will put his hands on Nico’s shoulders, forcing Nico to meet his eyes. _“What did you do.”_

Nico took a breath, attempting to momentarily keep his laughter at bay, and grinned so widely his cheeks ached in protest. Hazel unknowingly had just become his favorite person in the entire world. “Oh my god. I had _no idea_ she would remember. I totally forgot about it - oh my god.”

“Remember what?” Will demanded.

Nico shook his head in disbelief, his eyes falling back down on the package, causing another bout of laughter. “Hazel - Hazel wanted more details on my mysterious boyfriend or whatever a few months ago, and - oh my god - I gave her some random details and -” He broke off into another peal of laughter, bending over at the waist. He grabbed onto the chair for support, nearly heaving.

Will’s jaw clenched, and he glared at an empty spot on the wall as he said the next words, the sentence hard and flat.

“You told her I collected _vintage troll dolls?”_

“I told her _my boyfriend_ collected vintage troll dolls!” Nico said through hysterical laughter, his words barely making it out. “Jason and I thought it was hilarious, and she wanted more details on my boyfriend! I had no idea she would remember!” He heaved for breath, his face turning red with the lack of oxygen. “Gods, this is the best day of my life. Oh my god. I can’t believe this, oh my god.”

 _“What the fuck am I supposed to do with this.”_ Will hissed, shoving the package under Nico’s nose.  

With a forced note of composure, Nico looked up at him with serious eyes. “Treat it lovingly, I hope. It’s rare, you know.”

Will stared at him for a long moment. “I hate you. So much.”

Nico patted him on the shoulder, his lips spread out into the most shit-eating grin he could manage. “I’m glad you like you gift, Will. Shame, if I’d known you loved them so much I might have picked you up a few.”

Will let go of a breath that must have been holding the last of his surprised anger, replacing the emotion with full, uncomprehending disbelief.

Will was now staring down at the package in his hands, at the chubby little figurine, and the neon colored hair that curled out of the top.  He had to stifle down the last of his laughter.

Nico, in a rare moment of pity, grabbed onto his arm, cutting through Will’s still heavy disbelief. “They’re probably wondering where we are. Let’s grab the refills and go before someone comes looking.”

Will blinked up at him and allowed himself to be dragged away, his hand still curled around that damn package.

Nico, without the hysterical laughter, would _definitely_ be thanking Hazel later on.

* * *

Hours later, after all the gifts were unwrapped the their arsenal of hot chocolate and eggnog drained, Hazel was shoving a bundle of clothes into his arms.

Nico was already groaning. “Hazel -”

“Nope!” Hazel smiled brightly, “Just because you fight it every year Nico doesn’t mean I’m ever gonna let you sit out, ya know.”

Nico scowled down at the bundle in his arms, Hazel already plucking through it. She found a lumpy multi-colored knitted hat and shoved it on her own head, still looking through the pile.

Will shot them both a questioning look. He caught Nico’s eye, a smile in his now-pleasant voice. “Care to fill me in, Nico?”

Will had seemed to finally adjust to the reality of his new-ownership of a probably too-costly vintage troll doll much better then Nico would have done so himself. Had it been him, Nico would have promised a fiery death on the small doll before the hour was over. Maybe Will had some experience with horrible, but well-meaning gifts. This gift, at least, should be rememberable.

Nico ignored how warm that thought made him feel. The thought that this - maybe him - would be memorable to Will.

Hazel seemed to notice that Nico hadn’t bothered answering, speaking up in his place.

“We always play in the snow for awhile if we can.” Hazel smiled sweetly, pulling out a scarf from the pile to wind around Frank’s. “It’s a lot of fun!”

Will hummed as he pulled on his gloves. “My sisters love playing in the snow.” His smile took on a bit more realness, “We have the _best_ snowball fights.”

“Just wait till you see how competitive Hazel can get.” Frank told Will, his tone joking. “She and Nico….get _into_ it.”

Will raised a teasing eyebrow towards Nico, who only rolled his eyes. “Gingerbread House level competitiveness?”

Frank only shook his head. _“Worst.”_

Will whistled lowly, “I don’t know.” He shot Nico a teasing glance, “I think I can take ya.”

Nico gave him a look clearly saying _you wish_ and dropped the pile on the nearest flat surface to begin shifting through it.

Nico pulled out a pair of gloves he remembered wearing last year, picking at one of the loose threads as Hazel and Will continued to joke.

He threw on a few more warmth-appropriate accessories on, hoping they wouldn’t be out there much long. He was just pulling on a plaid gray and black winter hat - poof end and all - when he was interrupted by a soft touch on his arm, pulling him back into the conversation.

He glanced up, a bit surprised to see Will standing much closer than he was previously. Nico swallowed.

“What’s up?” He got out, hating how the automatic reaction his body gave in response to a too-close Will Solace, with his too-blue eyes and curved up smile, was to _freak the fuck out._

Will shifted closer to him, his hand dropping from Nico’s arm, and he spoke in a flat, serious voice.

“Nico. I’m about to ask you the most important question known to man ever.” Will gave him a grave look, placing both hands on Nico’s shoulders to stare directly into his eyes.

Nico swallowed, his throat drying up a bit at the intense emotion in the other boy’s eyes. “Will, we’re already dating.” He said, half-attempting to joke, his voice light and teasing, mostly for the benefit of Hazel and Frank standing a few feet away.

Will shook his head. “That’s not it. Nico…” He trailed off, reaffirming his hard steel look. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

Not even Nico’s loud, dragging groan could drown out Will’s ringing laughter.

* * *

“What are we going to name her?”

Nico rolled his eyes, readjusting the thick scarf around his face. He hated the cold okay? It was a known fact. “We’re not naming the snowman.”

Will shot him a wounded look. “Why not? She deserves a name!”

Nico continued to pat down the snow on his side. Which hopefully wasn’t the front because, well, when you hated snow as much as Nico did, you didn’t tend to have much experience with it, which leads to horribly deformed snowman. “First, the snowman does not have a gender. And if it did it would be, ya know, a man. And secondly, no. We’re not naming a pile of snow.”

Will frowned. It was annoying that despite the thick winter gear they were bundled up into, unattractive neon colors and all, Will still had the audacity to look cute. Fuck him.

Will was still frowning, and Nico attempted to listen what he was saying. “That’s sexist. Our snowperson could totally be a woman.” He glanced around for a second, seemingly looking for something, and paused when his eyes landed on Hazel and Frank, working on their own snow pile a few yards away. “Hazel!”

Said girl turned, already grinning. “Yeah, Will?”

“Nice snowperson! What’s their name?”

Hazel turned to Frank for a quick moment before responded. “Tina! Yours?”

Will gave Nico a triumph look before turning back. “Haven’t named her yet! Thanks!”

Nico glared at Hazel, who only blew him a kiss.

Will was still giving him a satisfied look. “We have to name her. Without a name she’s nothing but snow.”

Nico stared at him. “It _is_ nothing but snow!”

Will frowned. “Nico. We _have_ to name her.”

Nico finally sighed and threw his hands up into the air. “Fine! Gods, name the snow pile, go wild.”

Will beamed, and Nico hated how warm that act made him feel. Will turned, eyeing their snow pile with concentrated interest. He finally seemed to decide, nodding and crossing his arms. “She’s been named.” He declared, turning back to Nico to grin.

Nico raised an eyebrow, curious despite himself. “And?”

Will nodded, looking back to the snow pile. “Antoinette. Her name is Antoinette.”

He paused, “Like…Marie Antoinette? The Queen of France?”

“Yup. That’s the one.” Will patted down a bit of the snow. “She looks like royalty, doesn’t she?”

Nico hung his head, giving up. “I – yes. Sure. Yes. The snow pile looks like royalty.”

Will beamed again. “Glad you agree. Hazel!” He waved her attention back to them. “Her name is Antoinette!”

“Like the Queen!” Frank yelled back, joining in. Will nodded excitedly.

He turned back to Nico with a smug glimmer in his eyes. “See?”

Nico only sighed, resigning himself to the fate of Will’s annoyance for the immediate future.

Will went back to patting down the snow, readjusting the stones of the face into a happy expression. Nico turned to do the same, another shiver rushing through his body as the wind began to pick up.

The chill had been worsening since they first got out there, definitely due to the slightly setting sun. Not like the sun was providing much heat to begin with, but still. It was definitely getting colder.

“It’s freezing.” Nico barely got out through chattering teeth, tucking his icy hands under his armpits.

Will frowned at him, his eyes full of concern. “You’re cold?”

“It’s winter. In Chicago. We’re outside.” Nico barely got out, “Yeah, I’m a _little_ cold.”

Will continued that frown of his, stepping closer, one of his hands coming up to cup Nico’s cheek. “Do you wanna go inside?”

If Nico’s cheeks hasn’t already been burning a harsh red due to the frigid air that whipped around them, they would have bloomed into a slight blush at the action. Instead, Nico only stared a bit wide-eyed at the other boy, his voice a barely there stutter. “I - I mean, no. We can stay out a bit longer.”

Will nodded, a simple dip of his chin, his hand still warm and pressing into the freezing skin of Nico’s face. “Good.” He finally said, his eyes flickering up to Nico’s through his blond eyelashes. “That means I can do this.”

Before Nico could blush, or wonder what he meant, or even take another breath, Will was leaning and -

\- and shoving a handful of snow down his collar.

Nico immediately jumped back, cursing and recoiling at the sudden invasion of wet ice on his dry skin as Will - along with Hazel and Frank, he noticed bitterly - cackled with laughter

 _“Asshole.”_ Nico cursed, waving out the end of his shirt to attempt to get some of the chucks out of the fabric. He continued cursing, glaring at the other boy’s still laughing face, “You’re such a dick.”

Will smirked at him, “Sorry darlin’, couldn’t help it.”

Nico held his arms tighter around himself, his voice low enough that Hazel and Frank wouldn’t be able to hear his mutter. “You couldn’t help being a dick? Wow. Prime boyfriend material, let me tell you. Can I leave a Yelp review? Might help out whatever poor sucker tries to hire you next.”

Will only answered in a laugh, his eyes dancing, and annoyingly took absolutely no offense to the remarks.

“Fine, how bout I let you get in a hit?” Will held out his arms, as if embracing for impact.

Nico thought about it for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Will continued to wait, even as Nico turned and began climbing up the slight hill back to the manor. Will called out in question behind him, his head now cocked to the side in confusion, and Nico only looked over his shoulder as he continued to walk.

“Never said I was going to cash in that freebie now.” It was Nico’s turn to smirk. “Keep on your toes, Solace.”

Will didn’t answer, but Nico definitely counted that one as a win, despite the sticking snow still melting against his chest.

He immediately headed towards his bathroom, vaguely registering Will falling in place behind him, a bit out of breath as he rushed to follow Nico and climb the staircase. Dripping with melted snow, Nico didn’t even feel bad about heading straight for the bathroom first.

Nico peeled off the cold fabric, wincing at the ice chunks that fell to the title with the action. He changed quickly, thankfully, as threw his soaked clothes into the bathtub, putting that off until another time. He dressed in a pair of delightfully soft and worn sweats - the same pair he had caught Hades, on several occasions, attempting to throw into their fireplace due to the few holes along the bottom and blotchy bleach stains - with a V-neck so stretched out it no longer resembled the letter at all. An O-Neck, maybe.

So, dressed in his unsexiest clothes, it understandable the confusion that came with the double-take Will gave him when he reentered his bedroom, the other boy already changed into similar clothes, chosen not for their fashion but completely on softness and warmth.

“What?” Nico demanded, crossing his arms.

Will stared at him for a long moment. “Your hair’s messy.”

Nico blinked, his hand coming up to rest on his head. It seemed a bit more tangled than usual, probably due to the several snowballs Hazel had manage to noogie into his head earlier in the day. He should probably put it up honestly, but unsurprisingly he couldn’t find the motivation to do so.

He gave Will a suspicious look. What did the other boy want, for Nico to drop everything and pour himself into stylizing the tangled mess that he couldn’t be bothered with? Fuck that. And it’s not like Will had the best hair in the world, despite how the curls fell oh-so-perfectly across the nape of his neck, and how the golden strands seemed to glow under sunlight.

“Yeah?” Nico gave him a half-shrug, “And?”

“You look...soft.” Will seemed to finally decide on. He gave Nico a small smile before Nico could bite back something - because how the hell was he suppose to take that? “I like it.”

And what the _fuck_ was Nico suppose to do with that?

Nico settled on a frown, his default expression, and turned out of the room, fully expecting the other boy to follow. “Whatever.” He said, his voice nonchalant despite the very nonchalant blush his cheeks were burning.

Will didn’t answer, but Nico could almost _hear_ the unvoiced laugh that Will was holding back. Ugh. Nico really didn’t need this.

He lead the other boy down the staircase, fully intending on throwing himself onto the plush couch to watch some Christmas specials, when he noticed a flash of movement darting into the parlor room. He frowned, following it.

This simple action, he would later remember, would lead to so, so much regret.

He lingered in the doorway of the parlor for a second, Will’s presence a slight question as his back, before he turned to leave.

“Ahhh….son?” Hades drawled out, his voice filled with glee, and Nico turned slightly to face the older man, standing in the hallway.

Hades was grinning, staring at them so obviously with such a huge grin, it was a bit creepy. He clasped his hands together, leaning into Persephone with a loving excitement evident in his eyes.

Without looking, Nico could already tell what Hades had done. He had done it many times in Nico’s teens, and even more with Hazel and Frank in their early relationship. He should have expected it.

Will was glancing up, an amused look passing over his face at he glanced over at Nico’s father. He dipped his head closer to Nico’s face, their faces nearly cheek to cheek as Will lightly pulled him forward.

“You get three moments of PDA.” Will told him, his voice a soft whisper into Nico’s ear, a soft reminder of the job Will was doing, of the service Nico was paying him for. Nico swallowed. He didn’t need the reminder. He knew.

He mentally composed himself. He - he didn’t need to think about that right now, with Will here, with Will close and warm and slightly smiling that stupid charming grin his family immediately fell for. Will smelt good - Nico had noticed these past few days - like coconut shampoo and spiced cologne. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, pulling the smile out of him that this situation needed.  

Nico glanced up, not surprised in the slightest, but needing to see it just the same.. “Does it count if we’re under mistletoe?”

Will grinned, dipping his chin. “’Fraid so. But I can’t be one to deny a tradition, can I? After all,” Will leaned in a bit, letting his hot breath brush over Nico’s lips. “We’ve got to save some for New Years. People expect those.”

Nico could only nod back, not trusting his voice, and briefly wondered when he should shut his eyes.

Nico had kissed people before. He had _slept_ with people before, for gods sake. He had been in relationships and dated and fucked and had one night stands and - and Nico was experienced. He wasn’t some blushing virgin, wasn’t some coy and shy eyed highschooler who’s only experience was from his left hand. Nico was experienced.

So gods, why was his body suddenly acting like he wasn't?

Will took the lead, and the stubborn part of Nico should have risen up at that, should have at least glared at the soft part of him that desperately wanted actions like that, but he didn’t. He didn’t do that all.

Will’s hands were steady on his back, and he tilted Nico back just the slightest, almost like he was asking for permission, before dipping Nico to the side, his eyes dancing, his mouth ringing with light laughter.

Had Nico been fully mentally there, perhaps he would have rolled his eyes or muttered some sarcastic remark, or maybe would have smirked and pushed the other boy back to do the same to him.

But, as Nico’s mind tended to go a bit vacant at the blueness in Will’s eyes these days, he didn’t do any of those things.

Instead, staring with wide eyes at the other boy, he only leaned back into the dip, his hands coming up to circle Will’s neck. He wasn’t sure if he imagined the slight widening of Will’s eyes - probably did, Nico was always too wishful for his own good - but he didn’t imagine the slow grin erupting across his face, or the growing audience behind them as Hazel cooed and Frank laughed.

Will was leaning in, and so was Nico, and so was their gathered audience as their lips finally met in a chaste rendezvous under that damn piece of fake mistletoe. Will’s curls, always framing his face so nicely, fell over Nico’s forehead, and his nose pressed into Nico’s cheek ever so slightly as their lips pressed into each other.

There was just the slightest tease of tongue from Will, his tongue barely tracing the line of Nico’s lower lip, and Nico had to stifle the gasp that wanted to emerge at the unexpected move.

Will was good. Will, obviously, had had a lot of practice.

Will pulled away first, already turning away to grin at Nico’s family. He kept his arm wrapped around Nico’s waist, and Nico barely had time to slap on a grin before his family was descending on them, giggling and winking.

He’d manage to escape for a moment, pushing Will’s arm off with light, casual hands, and he’d lean against the wall and breathe in and out for a long minute, his mind racing with everything that had just happened.

He….Fuck.

Fuck.

* * *

 

Nico retreated to bed first that night, claiming a terrible headache, and it only took half an hour - according to the clock on the bedside table - for Will to join him.

“How are you feeling?” Will frowned, setting a cold water bottle on the table. “Did you take anything?”

Nico glanced at the other boy over the cuff of the comforter. Will began readying for bed, his concerned eyes still a presence on Nico. “Aspirin.” He lied, “I’m feeling better. Think I just need some sleep.”

Will hummed, “Understandable.” His voice was teasing. He seemed completely unaffected by what happened in the hallway, and Nico wasn’t sure if that was for the better or worst. The better, probably. “You’re used to sleeping into noon at least, eight A.M. is a big change. Surprised you didn’t crash earlier, even with all the sugar you regularly ingest.”

Nico smiled slightly at that in answer, content to simply watch as Will pulled out his pajamas and left to brush his teeth and wash his face. He would return smelling like mint and grapefruit, Nico knew, from his toothpaste and facial soap. It was a nice change from the coconut and spice he smelt like the rest of the time.

“Hazel told me the plans for tomorrow.” Will told him as he reentered the room, throwing his dirty clothes into the corner his empty duffel was. “We’ve got to be well-rested. She wants to get there before it gets too busy.”

Nico hummed in response, curling a bit in on himself as Will threw himself onto the other end of the bed.

Will took a few moments to get other the blankets and comfortable, plugging in his phone, and relaxing into the blankets. Nico could almost already feel the warmth from the other boy creeping over, his arm nearly brushing Nico’s despite the hugeness of the large bed.

Nico turned over so they were back-to-back, because he was a coward and couldn’t face this conversation with Will’s too-big, too-blue eyes on him.

“What happens after this?” Nico finally asked, his fingers twisting tight in the sheets pooling around him.

“What do you mean?” Will’s voice was light, still filled with a bit of leftover energy. “We go to sleep, dork.”

Nico buried his face into the pillow. “No.” He said, “I mean. With us. What happens after this. This….whole thing.”

Will let out a breath at that, even more audible through the darkness. There was a beat of silence as he seemed to take in the mood change and as he thought over his words. When he spoke, his words were soft. “We break up. You tell your family it didn’t work out. We go our separate ways. That’s how it always goes.”

Nico swallowed, staring ahead. “Right. Yeah.”

He shifted in their shared bed, the mattress suddenly much more colder than the heat around him should have allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> sooooooooooooooooooooooo kiss 1 down.  
> ANGST.  
> christmas is over.........i wonder what nerd 1 and nerd 2 are going to do for five days till NYE.................hmmm........who knows......  
> tbh reviews really help the writing process - knowing that some people out there are reading and actually ENJOYING my work enough that they WANT more content is honestly the best motivation. review if you enjoyed! <3 thanks loves.  
> i had to google vintage troll dolls for this chapter and DAMN THOSE THINGS GET EXPENSIVE FIND A CHEAPER HOBBY WILLIAM  
> i laughed so hard writing that scene omfg. poor poor william.  
> i bet when nico was just beginning to tell hazel about his fake boyfriend he would give her the WILDEST details. thank god hazel forgot 80% of it or the plan would be foiled in like 4.5 minutes.  
> follow me on tumblr for 2 am drabbles and lots o aphrodite kids posts at rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com


	6. December 26 \ 27

“I can’t believe we’re doing such a stereotypical Chicago tourist thing. We could literally be doing anything else.”

“Technically, I _am_ a tourist.”

“And,” Hazel pointed out, her movements sure and without hesitation. “We did just go to Christkindlmarket which is, like, prime tourist.”

Nico glared at her betrayal as she finished up lacing up her shoes tight. She tucked the knot in and stood, ignoring his look, and grabbed onto Frank’s hand. “See you on the ice!”

He grumbled under his breath, resisting the urge to flip her off as she took to the ice, smooth as ever.

“Need some help?” Will dipped down, nodding to Nico’s knotted skates. He went to work without Nico’s response, untying the clumpy laces from whatever past schmuck had rented the crappy skates.

Nico scowled, crossing his arms. “Why can’t I just sit here while you guys skate? I’m gonna end up on my ass either way.”

Will gave him a sunny smile, “Because _then ~_ ” He dragged the end of the word out, “I wouldn’t have any arm candy, would I? Now come on, don’t be a chicken.”

“I’m not a chicken.” He muttered, standing. He wobbled once, twice, before giving up and latching onto Will’s arm.

“Course you’re not.” Will only happily agreed, letting Nico man-handle his arm into a supporting position.

Nico took a deep breath as they approached the entrance to the ice, his legs already aching. His feet were gonna be in a condition later, he already knew, and not a pleasant one.

They took to the ice, Nico letting go of Will’s arm to desperate clench at the railing instead. Good. He trusted the _railing._

A child, clearly under the age of ten, zoomed past him just as he took his first few careful steps forward. Fuck, this was hard.

Will was smiling at him, happy and beaming like the goddamn sun, as he skated _backwards_ to face Nico. The scowl on his face only deepened.

“How are you so good at this.” Nico muttered. _How are you so good at everything._

Will shrugged, that ridiculous happy look still on his face. “I go ice skating every year with my sisters.” He snickered as Nico’s skates attempted to slid out from under him. “Which, apparently, you don’t do.”

The railing ended, and Nico was faced with the open ice. He took a quick breath and kept the shifting of his weight smooth and slow. Another kid - a few of them - darted around him.

“I can usually get away with sitting out.” Nico told him through gritted teeth, his arms wind milling around him as he desperately tried to keep his balance.

Will gave him a knowing look. “Ah, but not this year?”

Nico managed to keep himself upright. “Hades thinks the photos will be, and I quote, ‘incredibly adorable’ and then threatened to disown me if I didn’t come along.”

“And you believed him?” Will raised an eyebrow, mirth still playing on his fine features. He, like everyone who had ever witnessed Hades with his children, could obviously see how harmless the threat was.

Will finally seemed to take pity on him, sliding smoothing across the few feet between them to dip one of his shoulders under Nico’s frailing hand. Nico, desperately thankful and thankfully desperate enough, grabbed onto the other boy’s shoulder with a steel grip before his skates could fall out from under him. Will barely stifled his laugh.

“Careful now.” Will’s voice was inflated with hardly concealed laughter. “Don’t wanna hit a kid or anything.”

“I’m going to hit _you_ if you don’t be quiet.”

Will went quiet with the threat. Not because he believed him at all - Nico wasn’t lucky enough for that - but because Will was grinning brightly up at Nico.

“What?” Nico growled after a moment, moving his gaze to his shifting feet on the ice.

“No, it’s just - “ Will chuckled a bit, his gaze shifting away. “It’s cute, is all. How frustrated you’re getting.”

Nico blinked a few times, and then his heart - and ass - fell to the ice.

He stared up at the sky, the cold ice creeping up his back along with an ache.

He could stay here. Forever. The rest of the skaters could just skate around him forever - he’d be an obstacle course and local legend in all.

_They say he was once complimented by his fake-boyfriend and fell ass first on the ice. Now he can’t move ever again due to the sheer embarrassment. No, don’t look directly into his eyes - there’s tears there._

Will was already howling with laughter, but came over to him quickly, his hand extended.

“Sorry about that.” Will was still laughing, glancing back to the place Nico’s ass had just firmly made acquaintance. “Must have hit a rough patch, I should have been looking.”

Nico nodded, simply grateful Will hadn’t realized _this guy got a compliment and literally fell flat on his ass. Hilarious._

Will held out his hand, looking like every movie star poster rolled in one. Nico gave up on the safe life of ice rink obstacle and took it, heaving himself up.

Will gave him an amused look. “You okay?”

Nico nodded, hoping the blush would stay on his cheeks. His cheeks were a lost hope, but hopefully the rough red wouldn’t spread to his neck and ears like it tended to even Nico embarrassed himself within an inch of his life.

“Your neck’s all red.” Will observed, amused. “You’re fine - everyone has a bad fall eventually.”

 _Not you and your stupid perfect face_ he thought a bit angrily.

Nico continued to slip and slide across the ice, Will’s happy eyes too pleasant for such an unpleasant activity. Nico debated punching him, or ‘accidently’ pulling them both to the ground, but eventually surrendered to the thought he wouldn’t be able to do this on his own.

“I’ll go grab us hot chocolate.” Will offered, shifting away.

Nico curled his fingers even tighter around Will’s flannel. Damn hipster.

“Don’t you dare leave.” Nico hissed, pulling the other boy closer. “I won’t last a second on open ice _and you know that.”_

Will gave him a pitying glance. “You’re going to have to leave the nest someday, Neeks.” He smiled and that, with the addition of Will’s close proximity and the faint smell of the caramel popcorn they had shared on their way to the rink, nearly had Nico sprawled across the ice. Ass flat and everything.

“Are you saying you don’t want hot chocolate then?” Will continued as if Nico wasn’t contemplating death via ice skate.

“Of course I want hot chocolate.” He muttered. “But you’re totally not leaving me out here.”

Will let out a false groan. “Ugh. _Fine.”_ The sparkle in his eye was at full blast. He grabbed onto Nico’s waist, pulling him with him as he started to slid off the ice.

 _Finally_ Nico breathed a sigh of relief, his hands still curled into the fabric of Will’s shirt. It was warm, and his fingers were cold. It was only logically to keep his hand there. It was...science. Yes. Science.

Fuck. Nico didn’t know shit about science. He failed freshman biology.

Will glanced back at him, his expression his amused, and his hand tightened on Nico’s waist to start helping him off the ice.

Nico had to mentally crackle, a bit hysterically.

Nico had failed biology, but it looks like Will was determined to make him past chemistry.

Haha.

Kill him.

His skates tried to slide out from under him.

Nevermind, apparently. His own feet are going to do the job for him.

“Hurry up, the line’s getting long.”

Nico grumbled under his breath, but did as told.

* * *

“It’s not that bad.”

“It is that bad and this is all completely your fault.”

Will rolled his eyes, taking on a bit more of Nico’s weight. “It’s not my fault you didn’t wear the correct socks.”

“How the _hell_ was I supposed to even know there _is_ a correct kind of sock? How, Will? Please, inform me.”

“You’re so whiny.”

Nico gritted his teeth. “I can feel my peeled skin rubbing against my sneakers.”

Will winced at that, leading Nico over to the couch. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Nico did as told - sitting being the best option for him, it seemed - and began slowly peeling the stiff fabric off his feet. He heard the door click close, from where Will had probably just pressed it down. The dark fabric stuck to his skin - slightly, but slightly enough for Nico to hiss in pain - as he removed the sock. Fuck. That hurt.

There were a few blisters, nothing bad, but the angry sting that left behind was noticeable enough that Nico was already daydreaming about the bottle of aspirin he had shoved in the back of his bedside table. There was a few flakes from the bites of dried blood still on his skin and he used the crumbled fabric to wipe it off. Gross.

Will returned, his hands full, and wrinkled his nose at the small pitiful pile of Nico’s wrinkled socks on the couch. The fireplace was roaring behind him, and Nico wondered who even took the time to light it every afternoon. Surely not his father, but perhaps Persephone. She was one to enjoy the warmth.

He sat down next to him, careful as not to jostle Nico’s ankles resting on the edge of the couch. Nico gave him a curious look as he set out the plush red bag, beginning to set out supplies on the small coffee table.

Will caught him looking. “I know you said you wouldn’t trust me with a papercut.” He teased, the tone of his voice probably having much to do with the lingering presence of Persephone in the tea room. “But I can clean these up pretty well, you know.”

Nico watched him for a moment before kicking his ankles into Will’s open lap. “I guess.” He finally said as Will seemed to be waiting for his agreement. “Don’t cut my leg off or anything.”

“I’ll do everything I can to resist.” Will told him good naturally, sarcasm thick in his voice.

He used a few cotton balls to get the rest of the dried blood on the blisters before grabbing a small baggy of q-tips and a tub.

“This is gonna sting.” Will warned him, the end of his cotton swab layered with clear ointment. Nico nodded, keeping his face clear. He didn’t wince as Will applied the gel, or when Will finished that up and began applying a few tight band-aid looking things, but he did let out a small sigh as Will finished up the process.

Will began packing up his supplies, crumbling the ripped up wrappers in his hand. He stood.

“Thank you.” Nico’s voice was quiet.

Will glanced back to the other boy, looking away as he poked at his bandages. Will had wrapped his feet and ankles with care, much more care than he usually put into such simple task. It seemed important at the time, handling the pale skin, the thin bones of Nico’s feet, with his eyes heavy on Will.

Nico, he noticed, was softer when people took care of him. Will wondered if it was something he wasn’t used to.

“You’re welcome.” And Will didn’t mean to make his voice come out just as soft, he really didn’t, but he found it fit nicely in the dark and warm air.

Nico dipped his face into the shadows, and wished his face wasn’t as bright as it was.

Will vaguely wondered if the blush was due to the active fireplace feet away.

Somehow, for some odd reason, he didn’t think so.

* * *

The next morning - after a slow shuffle up the stairs that wasn’t nearly as awkward as it should have been - Will was grinning down at him as Nico woke up, slowly but surely, groaning and popping his back along the way.

“Sleep well?” Will asked, adjusting his weight on the blankets. Nico was still very curled under the warm fabric, while Will sprawled across the mattress next to him, above the blankets.

Nico only groaned in reply. That was good enough.

“What are the plans for today?” Will asked, looking too put together for nine in the morning. Jerk must have gotten up earlier and returned to bed - his bedhead was usually a lot worse. Nothing like the messy perfection Will must have tugged at for a few minutes in the mirror. Not that Nico noticed.

Nico pushed his face back into his pillow, blocking out any of the light. “No plans.” He muttered, his voice only hardly audible. “I think it’s my turn to cook later tonight - I’m totally making you help - but we’re free till then.”

Will hummed in response, flicking through his phone. The glow reflected on his eyes nicely, and Nico really, really tired to ignore that fact. Goddamn Will and his too-blue eyes.

Will’s voice was amused. “Free to sleep in until noon, I presume?”

Nico hid his slight smile in the fabric, “You know it.”

“Persephone said Allegra prepared breakfast with some of the Christmas leftovers.” Will informed him, his voice off-hand. “I was told to let you know something about a, uh, what was it? Forcatta?”

Nico paused in his readjustment of position. His heart froze. “Do...do you mean _focaccia?”_

Will nodded, a bit embarrassed at his horrible pronunciation. “Yeah! Uh, with some of the leftovers? She said it would be ready when you finally got out of bed.”

Nico was frozen in the moment for a single beat before it finally hit him.

He stumbled out of bed, tripping over the sheets tangled around his legs. He - he had to _go,_ get down stairs - and now that he thought about it he could almost _smell it -_

Will yelped in surprise, taking a moment before he was following Nico’s example. “What’s wrong? What are you doing?”

Nico shoved on a shirt, “You should have woken me up!”

Will gave him a doubtful look, following Nico’s frantic presence as he near-sprinted out of the room. “And risked death? No thanks.”

Nico rolled his eyes, darting towards the staircase. “Allegra only makes _focaccia_ maybe three times a year - after Christmas, and on our birthdays.” He clenched his teeth as the heavenly fragrance began to hit him as he bounced down the stairs. “And Hazel’s going to eat it _all.”_

Nico skidded into the kitchen, and was so overcome with relief he nearly cried.

Hazel wasn’t here yet.

Allegra - their main chef and head housekeeper - turned as they entered, and Nico could see the small overflowing plate in front of her, still steaming.

Okay, Nico might have cried _a little._

She turned on them, her fists on her hips, and stared up at them. She was small, but her her presence was anything but. Her glare could - and had - bring a strong man to his heels.

“ _Buongiorno_ , Allegra.” Nico liked using his Italian with her. She was always quick to denounce him for his horrible pronunciations, despite his words being nearly perfect, and his Italian nearly fluent. It was a nice thing they had between them.

The older woman frowned up at him, seizing him up. “Too skinny.” She finally decided on, as she always did.

Nico gave her a rare, charming smile. He liked to save them for her. “I guess you’ll have to fix that, won’t you?”

She swatted him with her oven mitt, “Making me do all the work around here.” She muttered, already turning to fix up their plates. She was smoothing a thick amount of butter over Nico’s, a scowl on her face. “Boy goes off to school, doesn’t write, doesn’t call, still expects me to remember how he likes his favorite food.”

“I call once a week.” He reminded her, peeking over her shoulder. She was layering a thick amount of her famous cilantro dressing on the bread, still grumbling. That was exactly how he liked it.

She cut her stern gaze over to him. “You could stand to visit more.” She informed him, adding a few bites of grilled meat onto his plate. Looks like he was eating a full-coarse meal. “And where are your manners, boy? You haven’t even introduced your guest to me. Where did all of your etiquette training go?”

Nico gave her a smile, pulling Will forward by his wrist. “This is Will, my boyfriend.” He told her, and her gaze flickered over to the other boy as she paused in her actions.

Allegra was strict, no-nonsense, a bit cruel, and probably the closest thing Nico had to a mother figure growing up.

Her eyes were calculating, considering. “I understand you’ve been seeing each other for a few months now?”

Nico had to suppress his eyeroll but nodded. She and Hades had definitely been gossiping late at night, like they were bound to do. Countless times had Nico waundered in the kitchen for a late-night snack and come across the two, huddled over some report card or newest art piece, laughing and discussing Hazel and Nico with fondness in their voices.

Allegra was the only person who held somewhat authority over Hades too. Older than him, Hades followed her instruction like _she_ was the one in the charge, and not vise versa. It worked well, having someone to reign Hades in. Persephone, more the often, enjoyed the chaos that came with some of Hades’s more....out there plans.

Allegra was still eyeing up Will, the wrinkled on her face pressing back and forth as she considered the other boy. “And you - what’s your business with my boy?”

Will kept his cool, but was visibly thrown off a bit. Everyone had immediately welcomed into the family with wide - too wide - arms. Allegra’s nature was one of suspicion.

“I…” He glanced to Nico, and didn’t have to force the fond look that erupted with the action. “I like him, m’am. A lot. I like being with him. He - he makes me happy.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“You’re not lying,” She observed, and neither of them wanted to particularly explore that statement at that moment. She turned away, nodding. “Alright. You can stay.”

Will looked thrown, like he didn’t even know ‘not staying’ was an option. With Allegra, and her subtle but loving hold over the household, it would have been. Nico should have introduced him sooner.

Allegra was shoving warm plates into their hands, taking a moment to smooth her wrinkled hand over Nico’s cheek. She patted his skin, a bit too rough, and eyed his long hair. “Cut your hair.” She ordered, “And don’t get involved with trouble. Go eat.”

“Got it!” Nico grinned, taking his plate happily. Allegra’s definition of ‘trouble’ varied from ‘going out after nine on a school night’ and ‘getting involved with the local gang’ so. Nico was probably fine.

Will let out a breath as they disappeared from sight, Nico leading them into the dining room with their plates.

Nico gave him an amused look. “You okay?”

Will blinked a few times, “I think I almost died.”

Nico patted his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s about how everyone feels about meeting her for the first time. She’s great.”

Will didn’t argue, but there wasn’t a noise of agreement. He was probably a bit still in shock.

“Eat your food.” Nico took pity on him. “It’s heaven on earth.”

Will did so, probably just for the distraction, and made a pleasant noise of surprise.

“I know right!” Nico said eagerly.

“It’s amazing!” Will dipped a bit of the bread into the sauce.

Nico nodded in agreement. “It’s not that hard to make - I’ve tried a few times - but _no one_ makes it like Allegra.” He ripped a bite of his own square of bread, loving the salt and oil smell that was so familiar and bound to his childhood. Gods. No one made it like Allegra.

“It’s delicious!” Will was already onto his second bite. “She only makes it three times a year?”

“I could eat it everyday.” Nico insisted, despite the fact that, uh, no he probably couldn’t. It was delicious, salty, and perfectly flakey - but also made with the useage of a small tub of lard. So like. Nico probably shouldn’t.

It’s not like he ate healthy or anything - they _all_ knew about Nico’s secret hot pocket obsession - but that would be a step too far for even him.

They finished their meal, waxing poetic about the golden flakey pieces of heaven before them, making the other snort into their plates.

They washed off their dishes, Will looking a bit relieved at the empty kitchen. It was always nice when people feared Allegra a bit. Nico wanted to be her.

“What do you want to do?” Will checked his watch, because he was the kind of person who actually wore a watch. Nerd. “We’ve got the whole day.”

Nico bit his lip and shifted his weight. “Wanna listen to some music? I mean - um,” He rubbed at the back of his neck, “You said you wanted to? When I got the vinyls from Hades?”

Will blinked at him a few times before grinning widely, brilliantly. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds cool.”

Nico lead him back into his room, feeling a bit strange. This _was_ the first time they were going into his room for another reason rather than sleeping or changing, just simply hanging out.

He messed with the stereo for a moment, making sure there was no dust on the needle, all the controls were in place, before carefully sliding the record out of the plastic covered case.

He made a noise of appreciation, flipping it with his fingertips. It was perfect, in a way a vinyl fresh out of plastic wrapping could be. Not a scratch or speck of dust anywhere.

Nico carefully placed the vinyl on the player, moving the needle over and setting it down carefully. He fiddled with the buttons and knobs for a second until the familiar - nearly welcoming - crackle started up, and he threw himself on the bed to join Will on the mattress.  

The first song - one of Nico’s favorites - started up with a few presses of piano, and he sighed into the calm air.

Nico sang along softly, his voice rough and low, and his eyes fluttered shut with the music. Will noticed this.

By the time Nico had to stand and switch out the records, Will was sitting up, his eyes thoughtful.

“What do you think?” He asked, returning to his former position. Side C began playing with a few low, full notes. _In a Week._ A song about falling in love even through death. This song always reminded Nico of nature, and being alive, despite that.

“They’re very morbid.” Will observed, his head cocked to the side. “This is their fourth song mentioning death.”

“They’re amazing.”

“They’re very good.” Will allowed him, turning his head to face him. They were laying back in Nico’s bed, the music passing them. Nico had his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, his legs half-hanging off the edge of the bed. Will continued, “I just don’t think they’re my type of music.”

“Clearly your type of music isn’t _good_ then.” Nico muttered, just loud enough so Will could scoff in response. There was a beat of silence before Nico asked, “Well? What type of music do you even listen to then?”

Will happily listed a few artists, his fingers out as he counted them, and it took Nico a long, worrying second of listening to this before he _realized._

“Wait.” Nico cut him off, scrambling into a sitting position. He stared at Will with wide eyes. “You like _top forty?”_

“And showtunes. And Disney.” Will added, his face sunny.

Nico continued staring at him. “You’re a goddamn trainwreck, Will Solace.”

Will gave him a look. “It’s top forty for a _reason_ , di Angelo. People _like_ it. It’s good and fun and I like it.”

Nico stared at him for a long moment before falling back onto the bed. “I can’t believe you like top forty. This is...ugh.”

Honestly, this was probably good. Nico couldn’t _like_ someone with horrible music taste. He _couldn’t._ This was good. This would help him stop liking Will, or at least stop his heart from attempting a jailbreak out of his chest every time the other boy did something as horrible as smiling or laughing or looking over at Nico with that fond look in his too-blue eyes.

So yeah. This was _good._

“It’s good music.” Will shrugged, his voice still happy.. “It’s fun to listen to. And up-beat.”

God. And he was _shameless_ about it. That had to ruin it. It was one thing to listen to horrible music - it was a completely different thing to be _proud_ of it.

“If you call top 40 _good_ one more time in this house, you’re leaving.” Nico covered his hands with his face. “Gods, had I known. Who cares about personal info and contracts - _this_ is what we should have discussed in our first meeting. Gods.”

The other boy barked out a laugh, his head falling back, and wasn’t that fun. Realizing that _fuck,_ his heart was probably flipping off rational thought right about now - the rational thought that _Nico couldn’t like someone with horrible music taste, Nico couldn’t_ like _Will -_ and Nico’s cheeks heated at the sound, filled with color, and his heart was probably laughing hysterically by the turn of events.

Fuck. Apparently -

\- apparently Nico could like someone with horrible music taste.

Will began to loudly teasingly hum Justin Bieber, and Nico’s never wished for a sweet, swift death more.

* * *

Will ended up falling asleep like the lazy sack he was, half-spread out across Nico’s bed, taking up much too much space. The record came to an end, the sound of the ancient speakers crinkling a familiar take-back to his childhood. Will’s soft snores took the music’s absence in the empty air after a long while of Nico enjoying the silence, staring up at the ceiling, his mind half-thought, half cotton.

And Nico Absolutely Didn’t stare at Will for a long moment while the other boy slept - his eyes fluttering, his breath soft against the pillow - because that would be _creepy_ and _weird_ and they all read _Twilight_ okay, that’s not exactly the picture of normal and sane.

So like. Nico totally, completely didn’t do that.

He pushed himself off the bed, shaking his head and the thought of Will’s slack, peaceful face out of it, taking much too much care in making sure not to jostle the other boy.

He closed the door softly behind him, careful the click behind him didn’t slam, and made his way down the hallway.

He found himself downstairs, drawn to the warmth and light fragrance drifting out of Persephone’s tea room.

He knocked on the half-open door, slightly curious, mostly bored, and let himself in after a moment.

Both Persephone and Hades smiled at him as he entered, both of them folded on separate ends of a shared couch. Persephone held a book in her lap, Hades with some sort of paperwork in his own, with tea spread out on the table nearest to them.

Hades smiled at him warmly, “What can we do for you, son?”

“Bored.” He answered, jerking his chin to the couch across from them. “Can I sit?”

Hades began gathering his paperwork into a loose, messy pile. He let Persephone answer. It was her room, after all.

“Yes, of course.” Persephone folded the corner of her page, not looking over yet. Hades stood, gathering his things. Nico glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was nearly five - he would probably have some sort of skype meeting soon. Even on his holidays, Hades could hardly get away from the office.  

Nico threw himself over the couch, his legs hanging over the arm, and glanced at her from under his messy hair. “Whatcha reading?”

Persephone snapped the novel close, a rare smirk crossing her face. “Just some book about a wife framing her husband for murder. Very informative.”

Hades leaned in to brush a kiss across her temple. “If anyone could do it, dear, it’d be you. I believe in you.” He patted Nico’s head as he past, quick enough that Nico couldn’t dunk out from under his hand. “You and Will are handling dinner tonight, yes? Allegra deserves a break after the wonderful Christmas feast she put together.”

Nico waved his question off. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll figure it out.”

Hades seemed pleased with this - was always pleased when it was Nico’s rare night to cook - and turned out of the room, nearly skipping in his step. “I look forward to it, my family!”

Nico held down a snort. His father was ridiculous.

“Tea?” Persephone questioned, her hands already in the motions of preparing another cup. He nodded, mostly absentmindedly.

She poured him a cup, nudging the sugar cup towards him with the saucer. It was a delicate tea set, fingernail thin china with precisely painted black roses trailing across the glossy surface. Hazel had gotten it for her birthday a few years ago, he thinks, plucked from the antique shop downtown from their L.A. manor.

He nodded as he took the cup from her, holding the glass close and letting the heat leach through. It was a surprising comfort.

Persephone took a small sip of the bitter liquid, always preferring hers plain. “So Nico.” She gave him a critical look, her eyes sweeping over his figure. “What do you want to talk about?”

She was always too good at reading him. What other people saw as a code-encrypted puzzle, double bound shut with redacted lines, she read as easily as an alphabet instructional pamphlet. It was hard to hate that about her. It reminded him of his sister.

He sighed, dropping all pretenses. “I need to talk to you about something. I have a friend. With a problem. And I, I don’t know what to say.”

“A friend?” Persephone raised a knowing eyebrow.

“An actual friend, it’s, um, Jason.” Nico lied, “It’s not me or anything.”

Persephone still had that knowing look in her eyes. “Alright.” She finally agreed, “What does this ‘friend’ need help with?”

Nico let out a small breath. “Okay. So.” He nodded, gathering this thoughts. “Say, okay, say this friend of mine met someone. And even though my friend and this person totally got off to a rocky start, my friend actually really likes them now. Like. Romantically. But the person they met isn’t exactly on the same...page. I guess. They don’t see their relationship like that and my friend totally doesn’t want to ruin that. But they also don’t want to lose these feelings and...yeah.”

Persephone blinked at his sudden ramble of words. “Oh. So, this isn’t you?” She blinked a few more times, “I thought we were going to hypothetically talk about your own problems and both pretend it’s completely hypothetical.”

“When have I ever done that?” Nico asked, even though the answer was _many, many_ times.

Unknowingly, Persephone had helped a lot of his ‘friends’ deflect the law in high school.

“And this is...Jason?” She asked, thinking. Which, crap, Nico totally should have come up with a random name or person that Persephone wouldn’t ever have the chance to talk to. Not Jason, the kid that was basically Persephone’s second son. He’d have to warn Jason before New Years.

Persephone continued, “I thought he was dating Piper? Or was it Leo?”

“Honestly, I don’t think any of them know. Both of them?” Nico shrugged. “I think they’re both dating Jason but Piper and Leo are just best friends? It’s confusing, but they’re always over and eating our food.”

“I should send more fudge than.” She contemplated, her finger to her chin.

Nico held up his hands, “Back to the problem.”  

“Back to the problem.” She agreed, already writing out a post-it note that simple read _double the fudge, Perse_ before turning back to Nico. “Jason - he wants to have another relationship? With someone new he’s met?”

Fuck, okay, Jason was a horrible example for this. Sure, Nico was in no position to judge anyone’s dating lives - and he didn’t give a flying fuck what Jason did as long as Nico didn’t have to literally hear it at two in the morning on a Wednesday night - but because he was already in a committed relationship.

It was too late. Nico played along.

“Yes.” He answered, thinking quick. “It’s very new - and Piper and, um, Leo, they know and everything. So no trouble with that. And don’t mention it? I don’t think he wants it in the open yet. Or at all.”

Persephone nodded, thinking. “Why doesn’t Jason just talk to this person? He’s a handsome young man, and he’s never had problems like this before.”

Nico gave her a desperate shrug. “He’s - he’s never really been in a situation like this before?”

“He should simply talk to the person he likes, and get on the same page as them. Then, he can either move on with this relationship or not. But he’ll have an answer, yes? Better than sitting around dreaming up horrible scenarios.”

Nico’s thoughts flashed back to the thought of how all of this was going to end in a horrible, terrible, some-how fiery, mess. Yup. 

“So just, like, he should get on the same page as them?” Nico’s cheeks flared up in a blush. “What if it’s not that easy?”

Persephone shrugged. “It sounds like the only one making it not that easy is Jason himself.” She adjusted the book on her lap. “I won’t mention this to him - no one wants a lecture on their love life from their mother - but I do think you should pass that advice onto him.” She tisked, "I wonder if he'll bring it up on our weekly phone call."

Nico didn’t know what he was thinking. This wasn’t exactly a situation he could easily explain, especially so vague. And now he’d have to fast-talk Jason into an update before New Years, and

“I’ll make sure he gets it.” Nico only said, giving her a stiff, barely convincing grin. “Thanks, Persephone.” He cleared his throat, taking a quick sip of the flowery tea. He grabbed onto the first conversational topic he could get, suddenly desperate for a topic change. “So, how’s your greenhouse coming?”

Persephone lit up with the addition of her favorite topic, and Nico only wished it was that easy to solve everything in his life.  

* * *

“You can…cook?”

Nico gave him an unimpressed look, adding another line of olive oil to the frying chicken. “You sound surprised.”

Will shrugged, his gaze glued to the bubbling chicken. “Didn’t peg you for the culinary type.”

“Nico’s the best cook in the family.” Hazel gave him a bright smile from her place on the counter, “After Allegra, of course.”

“He only cooks on special occasions though.” Frank added, leaning against the cabinets next her. He popped a cherry tomato into his mouth and, with Hazel eating shredded cheese directly from the bag next to them, they were doing a quite horrible job of assembling the salad.

“If I do it all the time it’s just not as _special_.” Nico told them in a sickly sweet voice, sarcasm basically stenciled across his features.

“Or you’re lazy.” Hazel pointed out.

“I prefer busy.” Nico told her, dipping the pan to evenly spread the oil across the pan. “And Jason and I are perfectly happy with take out.”

“But is your _body_ happy with take out?” Will pushed.

“Happy enough.” Was Nico’s only answer before he was gesturing to the laid out vegetables with his spatula. “Get to chopping, will ya? I’m gonna need to start the sauce soon.”

Will held up his hands in surrender. “I’m quite known for burning water, in my family. For the sake of this meal - and all your healths - I think it might be best I sit this one out.”

Nico gave him a stern look. “I think _you’re_ being lazy.”

“I’d be happy to wash some dishes, or set the table.” He offered, “Even pouring out the wine or something. But me and cooking? I’m warning you. Not a good combination.”

Nico scoffed but didn't push the other boy. "Just sit there and look pretty, I guess." He finally conceded, fully for the benefit of Hazel and Frank only feet away. 

Will looked surprised - but pleased - at the compliment. He settled into a more comfortable position leaning against the wall.

"I'm turning on some music, at least." Hazel seemed to decide, walking to the radio in the corner. It was hardly used, either by Allegra's ancient opera CDs, or Hades's sometimes odd music choices.  

Hazel turned the knob all the way up, jumping a bit in excitement as the first notes began to start up. She turned to him, a devilish, wide grin in place. 

“Dance with me.” Hazel grinned up at him, her bag of cheese abandoned. Low, Dean Martin was playing. Hades’s music choice, then.

 _“Let’s fly, up into the clouds.”_ Hazel sang, swaying her hips, her hand outstretched.

He gave her a small grin, setting down his spatula. The chicken needed to cook, anyways. Will gave him an amused, but surprised, look that Nico didn’t see.

 _“Volare ~”_ Nico picked up the song, matching her rough note. Neither of them were singers, or dancers, but he grabbed her her hand

They swayed their hips to the music, grinning with bubbles in their chests at each other, and Nico spun her under his arm. She giggled loudly the entire way, her loose skirt spinning out slightly.

They were a picture, in that moment, their smiles only for the other. Frank was there, against the counter, happy to be soaking in the atmosphere of holiday, family, and good food. The music and fragrance of cooking was almost visible in their mood and grins, and they were a picture in that moment.

And, in the background image of Nico di Angelo grinning widely at his little sister, his lips stretched out into a near barking laugh, Will Solace was staring at the other boy with wide, surprised eyes, his mouth parted, his shoulders stiff.

“Oh,” Will breathed out. “I - Oh.”

His words were said as if final - as if the end of it - but this was far, far from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT IT'S BEEN A BUSY FEW WEEKS IM TRYING  
> also! you got to meet allegra! who i love! and persephone's tea time! i love family bonding so much just give me pure, supporting relationships.  
> AND THE MUTUAL PINING BEGINS NOOOOOOW  
> also!  
> im almost at 500 followers at my tumblr rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com - any ideas how to celebrate? :D  
> thanks for all your reviews. They really do help the writing process incredibly. thank you!!! <3 any christmas\holiday traditions you're dying for the dreamteam to do? lemme know! i'm making it up as I go.  
> sorry this chapter is a bit choppy, but I wanted to post it before the weekend. Thanks for reading, loves!


	7. December 28 \ 29

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a kickass smartphone, several pages of apps, an internet connection, and a netflix subscription must be in want, or at least desperate need, of a good night’s sleep.

Gods, Nico had to stop reading _Pride and Prejudice_ fanfiction so late at night. It only made him hype, and didn’t help his insomnia _at all._

It was a bit of a secret pleasure of his - classic novels retold in a modern AU, a coffeeshop AU, a college AU. The way the fic authors could take the classic elements and characters and retell them - gods, Nico loved it.

But his sleep schedule _really, really_ didn’t.

Nico was just finishing up a magic AU - Elizabeth had just declined Darcy’s first proposal to join his potion business and Nico was _living for it_ \- when there was a shifting to his side, a mess of movement, and Will was sitting up.

Will was wiping at his eyes, the Hamilton sweatshirt Persephone had picked out a bit loose, but comfortable, on his frame. The room carried a slight chill, which meant both boys had drifted towards their warmer wardrobes the past few nights.

It was honestly a bit good for Nico’s sanity. If he had to see Will in another pair of his tight sleep shorts and loose t-shirt, he wasn’t sure if he’d make it through the night.

Will's eyes were barely open enough for him to give Nico a surprised look. His curls were a halo of mess in the dark room. “You’re awake?”

Nico didn’t even have to glance at his phone to see the time - the sunlight was just barely starting to shine through his window. It was deeply late at night, or extremely early in the morning depending how you saw it, but it was still a time most people considering _sleeping time._ “Couldn’t sleep.” He answered. 

Will was blinking up at him from his place snuggled down in the blankets. “What time did you wake up?” Will's voice was rough with sleep, and Nico was trying _really hard_ to ignore it. 

Nico shrugged, turning his gaze back to his lit up phone. “Couldn’t sleep.” He only repeated.

There were a few beats of silence in which Nico assumed Will had gone back to sleep until there was a slight tugging on his shirt.

Will was pulling down his sleeve, albeit with weak strength, his eyes still a hazy concern. “C’ere.” He muttered, “And turn your phone off. The light is going to burn your eyes out.”

Will’s hand spread against the bare, warm skin of Nico’s collarbones, pulling the other boy into his chest. He tangled their legs together, one over the other, and snuggled his face into Nico’s chest. Nico did as told, clicking off the side of his phone, and placed it to the side. He was understandably weak in the face of Will's sleepy eyes, rough voice, and he _was_ tired. And the fic could always wait until tomorrow. After a moment, he forced himself to relax. Already, Will’s breath was heavy and hot against his neck, probably asleep already.

After a few long minutes like that, with Will asleep and Nico not yet, Nico slowly and so very hesitantly lifted his hand and tangled it in Will’s curls. Will continued to breath against Nico’s skin.

This wasn’t the magic cure for Nico’s occasional insomnia, no, but it proved nice nonetheless, with Will’s warm breath fanning against his neck, his arm tight around Nico’s waist. Nico wasn’t typically one for sharing a bed, this last week exempt, but it was showing itself to be strangely nice. 

Nico wasn’t sure if it was the position and warmth of the other boy, or maybe just his body passing out from pure exhaustion, but he did end up catching a few hours of sleep, that night.

* * *

Hazel was somehow shooting them a frustrated, yet approving, look across the table. Her eyes were filled with annoyance, but wide with innuendo. It was a complex combination that only she seemed to be able to pull off.

“You guys slept into one.” She gave them eyebrows filled with judgement, eyeing their rumpled pajamas. Nico poked at his lunch, his eyes still drooping a bit. God, had Will not eventually shaken him awake that afternoon - mostly just to check Nico was still, you know, alive - Nico could have slept for a few more hours.

“We couldn’t sleep.” Will answered for them, his wide, innocent eyes not even alluding to Hazel’s sparkling eyes, knowing voice.

She eyed them, a teasing glint in her eyes, before shoving a plate of cold pancakes over. “Eat the leftovers.” She ordered, “Or Allegra will skin you alive for wasting food.”

Nico only nodded happily, rolling one up to shove it into his mouth. Will stared at him in disgust.

Hazel was giving him a matching look. She turned towards Will, her face still scrunched up. “Why are you dating him again?”

“The paycheck, mostly.” Will told her in a dull voice, causing Nico to jerk back in surprise. A rouge bite of pancake dove for his windpipe, and he choked considerably. 

Hazel barked out a laugh as Nico continued to cough around the traitorous piece of pancake, and Will was giving them both an amused, dry look.

Nico shot him a dark look, accepting the glass of water Frank was passing over in silent support.

Frank was his favorite.

Hazel and Frank finished their meals not long after that, having a head start from Will and Nico’s late appearance.

Frank, the kind soul he was, began washing their dishes as Hazel pushed herself on the counter next to him, giving both him and Will an amused look as Nico continued to stuff his face. Allegra’s pancakes were legendary. Everything she made was legendary, if he was honest.

“Any plans for this afternoon?” She asked, flicking through her phone. She was probably texting Leo about something or another. She and Leo were, strangely, close. He suspected they bonded over their mutual love of annoying the hell out him, but he had never been sure. 

Nico shrugged, swallowing before speaking. He was learning manners, it seemed. Take that etiquette teacher #4, who insisted Nico would never be able to do so. “Nothing much, I don’t think. You guys?”

“Tea with Persephone this afternoon.” Frank answered from over his shoulder, shooting Hazel a teasing look. “Probably to subtly hint about a wedding. Again.”

“She’s very insistent on a spring wedding.” Hazel inspected her nails, “I don’t know how we’re gonna break it to her.”

“I feel like a winter wedding would be beautiful.” Frank commented thoughtfully.

Hazel smiled at him, “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

Nico wrinkled his nose. “Gross.” He shook his head, “I’m not going unless I can be the flower girl. That's your offer.”

“Deal.” Frank and Hazel’s voice wounded together as they agreed in sync. Hazel cracked a smile and added teasingly, “Will can be the ring-bearer. You'll be a matched set.”

Will beamed at that, perking up. “I would be honored!”

Nico cracked a smile, a small weight in his chest pulling down the bubble of joy in his chest.

Will probably wouldn’t be around by the time Hazel and Frank finally tied the knot. Hell, he probably wouldn’t be around come next _week._

Thankfully, no one caught onto his brief mood. Hazel flicked a few drops of water at Frank as he washed the dishes, giggling, and Frank got her right back with a small splash. It was a good distraction from the reminder of how the brief he and Will were to be.

Unknown to him, Will was feeling - and thinking - just about the same thing.

But neither Frank nor Hazel picked up on this, and Hazel was just sliding off the counter, and Frank drying his hands, when they both snapped out of it.

Hazel ruffled Nico’s already messy hair, tugging on it a bit as she walked past. “Don’t forget about tonight.” She told them, leading Frank out of the room as she did so.

Nico gave Will a curious look as they left. “Tonight? What are we doing tonight?"

Will glanced up from his phone, pushing around the fruit on his plate. He flicked through his phone for a few more moments before reading something on the small screen. 

“The group chat said we’re making cookies?” There was slight question in Will’s words as if he wasn't sure. He gave Nico a thoughtful look. “Don’t families usually do that _before_ Christmas?”

Nico shrugged, “You’re more active in the group chat than I am.” He thought for a moment, “I think Persephone said something about dropping them off at the women’s shelter downtown? She usually makes a delivery of supplies before and after the holidays, she sometimes includes baked goods.”

Will considered that, nodding. “That sounds nice.” He commented, “Although I should probably stick to decorating the cookies.”

“Better than burning them.” Nico agreed.

“Where is everyone?” Will asked, after a few minutes of silence between them. They were just about finished with their food. Nico collected their plates, dumping them in the sink, and faced the other boy to think. 

He considered it - it was a bit later in the afternoon. No activities were planned for the day, other than making cookies later. A lazy day, mostly.

“Persephone’s probably in her tea room, and Hades has a meeting sometime this afternoon.” He mused, “Hazel and Frank are probably in the library now, that’s where they usually hang out.”

There was a moment of silence that dragged on. Nico glanced over at the other boy in question.

Will was staring at him with wide eyes. “You guys have a _library?”_

“Um.” Nico shrugged, “Yeah? It’s on the third floor.”

“Take me there.” Will’s voice was much more serious than normal.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Will waited in place, and it took a moment for Nico to realize he meant _now._

Nico stood, rolling his eyes at Will’s eager eyes. “Follow me.” He said a bit unnecessarily over his shoulder, only really wanting an excuse to grin at the other boy.

Nico led him up the two flights of stairs, a bit out of breath at the top, and led him over to the familiar dark wooden doors. Heavy and dark, like most of Hades’ expensive taste palettes. He had picked it out, after all.

He swung the door open, as dramatic as Hades had probably intended when designing the room. Gods. He was so _extra._

Anyways, as always, Nico was right - Hazel and Frank were curled on a couch reading seperate books. They glanced up when they arrived, Hazel smiling softly.

“Took y’all long enough to finish eating.” She teased, swinging her legs down so she could face them. “Thought I was gonna have to send down a messenger pigeon to see if you were still alive.”

“Alas, I cannot be taken out so easily.” Nico shot her a teasing grin.

Will, at his side, was quiet. Nico turned to eye him, something he had been finding himself doing too much these past few days.

Will was staring at all the shelves - and there were _a lot_ \- with wide eyes, his mouth open. Nico snorted, bringing Will’s attention back to the other boy.

“You’re such a nerd.” Nico rolled his eyes.

Will gave him a look. “You’re the literature major here.” He waved towards the bookshelves. “How many of these are _your_ books?”

Nico clicked his tongue. “Not _that_ many.”

Hazel, the traitor, giggled. “Really, Nico?” She turned to Will, giving him an amused look. “How many of these books do you _think_ are Nico’s?”

Will cast a thoughtful look around the room. “Hm. Maybe -” He gestured towards one of the wall-to-wall bookshelves. “Those?”

“Nope.” She clicked her tongue, waving her hand around the entire room. “They’re _all_ his.”

Nico dropped his head into his hands, his cheeks red. “ _Shut up,_ Hazel.”

Will let out a high, surprised bark of laugh. “Wait - _really?”_

Hazel nodded triumphantly, “It was his sixteenth birthday present from Hades and Persephone.” She ruffled her hand through Nico’s hair before he could pull away. “He was so happy he cried.”

“Oh my god.” Will voice was one of realization. “Oh my god, Nico, _you’re_ the nerd here.”

“I am not!”

“Dude.” Will gave him a look. “You’re a total nerd. Like, worst then I am. Truely.”

“Books aren’t nerdy.” Nico frowned,  “And this is pure literature. Sorry you’re not cultured, Solace.”

“Oh, please.” Will gave him a wide-eyed look. “Culture me then.”

Hazel snorted, bringing them back to the presence where Nico was quickly remembering that she and Frank were still in the room. Awkward.

“As much as we love watching you guys flirt -” Hazel rolled her eyes happily, “Frank and I should be going, we can’t be late or Persephone won’t hesitate to pull out the Pinterest boards.” Hazel paused, a devilish grin coming over her face, and shot Will a grin as she stood. “He’s got some first edition Edgar Allan Poe over there, if you’re interested.”

If Will’s gasp was one of pure delight, Nico’s groan was one of pure _embarrassment._

“I hate you both so much.” Nico groaned out, falling face first into one of the couches. “Frank is the only one on my side.”

“There’s also some H.P. Lovecraft on that separate shelf.”

_“Fuck you, Frank.”_

Frank was no longer his favorite.

Will was grinning widely, turning to give Nico a delighted look as the other two left. “I love them so much.”

Nico rolled his eyes, sitting up from his place on the couch. “They’re terrible.”

“More like _amazing.”_

Nico bit down his groan. It was a fruitless fight.

Will peered at the shelves. “Have you read all these?”

Nico shrugged, “Most of them. A few of them are duplicates, different editions.”

Will gave him an amused look. “You kind of _are_ a nerd about this kind of stuff.”

“I like books.” Nico glanced back to the shelves. He reached out, pulling out a book at random, mostly just to fill his hands.

“Read me something.” Will settled on the couch, cross-legged, and settled his hands on his ankles. He leaned back on the couch to tip his head back and look at Nico. “Something you like.”

He paused in front of one of the bookshelves - his favorites. All the books in the library were organized by Hades’s careful standards except for this singular shelf. He ran his hand over the familiar spines. Without considering it much, he plucked the teal book off the shelf and carried it back to the couch.

Will gave him a curious look, leaning in to peer at the title. “I’ve never heard of this one.”

Nico dipped his head. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Will gave him, and the book, a pleased look. He leaned into Nico’s side, the lines of their bodies pressing together, and draped the edge of the blanket over Nico’s knees.

Nico took a breath, cracking open the familiar hardcover open. He traced the edge with his fingernail, and when he began to read, it was soft. “‘My father was a king and the son of kings. He was a short man, as most of us were, and built like a bull…’”

* * *

“Wow.” Will breathed out, staring at the ceiling. “This is some amazing writing.”

Nico edged a bookmark in between the paper before carefully pressing the book close. They were a few chapters in, mostly exposition so far, but beautifully written nonetheless. “I know.”

Will was still staring at the ceiling, a bit in awe. “I…”

Nico nodded, “I know.”

Will winced, finally breaking his stare. “Does this….does it follow the myth?”

Nico paused, his fingers tracing the spine. He considered his answer. “Yes.” He finally settled on, “Depending on which one you read, but yes. It ends the same.”

Will groaned, turning so his face was buried in the cushion. “This is gonna hurt, isn’t it?”

“Horribly.” Was Nico’s prompt answer, “I cried. Hard.”

Will turned back over, his gaze back on the ceiling. He shot a glance towards Nico, where he was curled on the other end of the couch. Will had fallen to resting his head on Nico’s knees as he read, and Nico enjoyed the simple closeness more than he would have thought.

“Don’t you dare judge me when I start crying.” He instructed, holding out a threatening finger.

Nico held up his hands, the book in his lap. “Never.” He swore. “Cross my heart.”

Will gave him a suspicious look, taking the book into his own hands. He ran his finger over the uneven pages.

There was a long stretch of quiet, not uncomfortable. The feel of the room, and the darkness of the decor, and the simple feeling of having another person’s warmth pressing into his own, was dialogue enough for them at that moment. Will adjusted, returning his head to its previous position to resting on Nico’s leg, his curls spreading out like sunlight.

It was good. If anyone were to walk in, there was no doubt their position was one of intimacy.

“Oh.” Nico paused, a grin overtaking his face as a thought hit him. “I almost forgot.”

Will gave him a curious look as Nico struggled with his pocket. He adjusted his weight, managing to pull the paper out without standing. It was a talent of his, honestly.

“I got you a late Christmas gift.” Nico told him, grinning, and passed along the already wrinkled envelope. He’d been carrying it around the past few days, waiting for the right moment.

Will grinned slightly. “You did?” He looked delighted by this fact, and ripped into the envelope happily.

“You got me a Hollister gift card?” Will laughed loudly, his Adam’s apple bouncing with the movement. Nico could feel the movement against his leg, and he grinned even wider. “Oh gods, you’re not going to _believe_ this.”

Seconds later, Will was squirming to pull out his own wallet to show Nico a folded up receipt wrapped around a card.

“Oh my _god.”_ Nico joined in on his laughter, “I don’t even _like_ Hot Topic!”

“I was going to give it to you after we got back. I’ve been told they have some _excellent_ after holidays sales.”

“I hate you.” Nico told him gleefully, flipping over the gift card to read the back. In marker, Will had written _to my least favorite scene kid_ , his handwriting messy and hurried. Nico wondered when he even would have had time to buy it.

They were both stupidly pleased with each other, each staring at the other with dancing eyes.

Will broke their gaze first, a slight flush to his cheeks. It _was_ pretty warm in here.

He slid the card into his back-pocket, arching his hips up to do so, and Nico had to glance away. The temperature was rising by the moment.

“Wanna keep reading?” Will glanced up, his head still at rest on Nico’s leg. Nico never wanted to move every again.

Nico nodded, not really trusting his voice. He carefully picked the book back up, cracking it open to their marked spot, and began reading.

His eyes were soft, his voice a twin, as they both traced and mouthed over letters and words. Will’s eyes fluttered shut not with sleep but with story, and Nico’s steady voice painted the characters before them.

* * *

“...Are you decorating those?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

Nico shot him a surprised look, “I wasn’t even being mean. I was honestly asking...are you trying to decorate those?”

Will let out a defeated breath. It was the rare earnest note in Nico’s voice that made it worst. “Not anymore.”

Nico winced. “Cooking and decorating?”

“It’s all art, really.” Will corrected him, “Sure, I’ve got steady hands - perfect for pasting some lines on a Gingerbread house. But cookie decorating?” His head fell onto the counter, “I should just stop.”

Nico gave him a sympathetic look. “We can’t all be Hazels.”

At the mention of her name, his sister perked up and hopped over. She peeked over Will’s shoulder to squint at the cookies laid out across the counter. She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“Is that...Pac-man?”

Hazel’s voice was kind. Will couldn’t be mad at her.

“It’s a bell.” He told her sadly, taking a bite out of said cookie. It deserved to not be in existence anymore. “Was a bell.”

Hazel winced, slyly sliding her beautifully iced painted angel cookie in the last row, more out of sight. They all saw it anyways. Will groaned out, not even wanting to glance towards his rows of runny Christmas trees and blob Santa figures. 

Hazel patted his back in comfort. “You can always make snowflakes! They’re super easy, just white lines.”

Nico pointed towards the small pile of discarded cookies. Hazel eyed them. They looked like lumpy clouds, covered in much too much icing and edible glitter.

Hazel was a big, big fan of glitter. So when she considered an amount to be _‘too much’?_ That meant something. That meant a lot.

Will was still face down in the counter. He was getting flour in his curls, but neither of them mentioned that. He seemed to be having a hard enough time already.

Eventually, slightly wincing at the line of deformed cookies, Persephone freed them from the kitchen with strict orders not to touch any of the couches with their floor crusted body parts. Or the walls. Or carpets. Or anything, really.

Just go take showers, okay?

They nodded at Persephone’s near beg. Nico and Hazel very firmly remembered The Insistent of their childhood, and were in absolutely no rush to recreate it. It had involved thirty pounds of flour, several jugs of milk, four cartons of eggs, and lots of screaming, mostly done in horror by Hades and Persephone themselves.

There was a reason they never returned to the Las Vegas estate.

Nico lead them back upstairs, Hazel and Frank disappearing to Hazel’s own corner of the house, and tried not to leave too much mess on the stairwell as they climbed.

They both went off to shower - both covered in enough floor and paste to probably produce a few dozen more batches of cookies. Nico took one of the many guest bathrooms, grabbing his pajamas but not bothering to collect his own toiletries. Hades was as extra in amenities as he was in everything else, and Nico knew the bathroom would already be furnished with expensive soaps and scrubs to his taste. Hades was good like that.  

Damn, was Nico going to miss the needlessly extravagant shower Hades had insisted on once Nico returned to he and Jason’s shitty apartment one. The extravagant bathroom had _heated floors_ and a goddamn _waterfall showerhead_. Between the both of them, Nico and Jason barely had _towels._

He showered, taking time to carefully scrub off the dried cookie batter cracking around his hands and up his wrists.

He finished up and dressed quickly, taking a moment of joy in his ugliest, but by far softest and most comfortable, stained pajama pants. They had little neon skulls on them that glowed in the dark. Nico loved these pants more than he loved certain family members. He ran the towel through his hair, probably driving it to even more mess, and headed back to his room.  

Will, he had noticed, never tended to linger in the shower, despite Nico basically taking out a second rent in the small space. He was always the first back in Nico’s room, always dressed and damp and sprawled out across Nico’s bed by the time Nico finally emerged, steam billowing out from behind him.

It was an inviting sight, he allowed himself to consider before mentally throwing the thought towards the ‘trash’ pile.

Will sat up as he walked in, stretching his arms and cracking his shoulders as he did so. Nico buried the thought even deeper into his mental landfill.

Neither of them said anything as Nico got settled in the room, throwing his wet towel towards the dirty laundry pile and going to grab a hair tie to knot his hair back.

Will gave him a lingering look as he reached for the small collection of hair ties on his bedside, causing Nico to pause. Will spoke after a moment, and there was slight hesitation in his words. “Do you...um, do you want me to…”

He trailed off, leaving Nico waiting. Nico raised an eyebrow, dropping his hand to his side.

He waited another moment of Will’s sentence hanging in the air. “Spit it out, Solace.”

Will bit his lip, blinking once, twice, before quickly asking, “Do you want me to brush your hair?”

His words were too soft to be a sentence blurted out, but nonetheless, the boy shoved the words out in a single string, all jumbled and forced together.

Will continued, his voice a rare ramble. “I’ve just noticed that you usually put it up and it gets all tangled in the morning, and I’m pretty used to it with my sisters and everything, and I totally don’t mind, and it’ll just take a minute -”

Nico cut him off by simply walking out of the room, and Will paused mid-word, staring at the doorway with wide eyes, red cheeks.

A moment later, Nico was strolling back in. He held out a small white comb, and waited for Will to take it.

Finally, blinking, Will reached for the comb as Nico pressed it into his hands, and Nico turned to sit on the floor. After a breath, Will followed him, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Nico sat still in front of him, his hair loose and tumbling to his shoulders. There were waves in it when it was this long - natural, not from mess or style.

His hair was damp from the shower, and felt silky and clean under his hands. It smelt fresh, like mint and morning air. Will collected a bit of it in his hands, surprised at how soft it felt, and carefully ran the comb through the lock. He was sure not to pull on it too roughly, keeping his movements slow as met tangles. 

After a few minutes of this - Will collecting a lock, tugging through it carefully - Nico relaxed under his touch, his shoulders dropping a few centimeters, his eyes sliding shut. No one had touched Nico like this in years - with something unconditional there, with a bit of softness in every movement, with them expecting nothing in return. There was a certain intimacy in an act like this, and Nico had never really been interested in exposing himself like that. He hadn’t for years, at least.

Will continued, giving no obvious attention to how the other boy had gone a bit slack against the couch. His hands continued to curl between the other boy’s locks, separating them.  

Soon, he was nearly done, already taking too much time for such a simple task. Nico’s hair was beginning to curl up from the air already. He would have terrible bedhead if he didn’t tie it up.

Will paused right before he was going to pull away, signifying the act as over, and ran his hand through Nico’s hair once more.

“Do you want me to braid it?” Will asked, his voice carefully neutral.

There was a beat of silence before Nico answered simply, “Okay.”

Will went to work - separating the hair carefully, using the comb to tame any fly-aways. A simple french braid, tried and true from years of his little sister’s begging. Next time - _next time?_ \- maybe he’d try something a bit more complex just to show off. Nico’s hair was just long enough to pull off most of the ones he knew.

When he was done, Will dropped the braid against Nico’s neck and smoothed back the few loose hairs away from Nico’s face. Nico opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. He had been near sleep.

He yawned, patting the bound hair at the back of his neck. It felt nice. The briad wasn’t too tight, but it wasn’t loose enough to come undone during the night. Nico appreciated that - he hated the feeling of loose hair on his skin as he slept.

“Thanks.” He muttered, too tired to feel embarrassed as he leaned against the other boy, still sitting at his feet.

“No problem.” Will’s voice was even, “Ready for bed?”

Nico only nodded, allowing himself to be pulled up by Will’s steady strength. Will snorted.

“It’s like your sleep button.” Will hummed, amused. “Play with your hair and _click_ , you’re off.”

“Fuck you.” He sleepily mumbled, falling face-first into his bed. It was a good bed. His bed would never betray him. He loved this bed.

Will adjusted the blankets around him, pushing a pillow under the boy head. Nico hummed in thanks. Will flipped the lights off, plugged in both of their phones, and got in bed himself.

“Night, Nico.” Will told him softly after a moment, facing the other boy. Nico’s face was lax and loose. It was rare when Nico was asleep before him.

Nico didn’t answer, his breath already going deep and heavy.

Will didn’t fall asleep immediately. He stayed like that for awhile, grateful, just as Nico had been days before, for the soft light just outside Nico’s window.

* * *

Nico woke up in his bed alone.

Which - first things first, he didn’t remember exactly how he got there. He blinked, rubbing the crust out of his eyes, and sat up. Will’s side - and when had it becomes _Will’s side?_ \- was empty, his pillow carefully perched up and the sheets smoothed out.

Nico thought carefully. Will had....braided his hair last night. Right. And Nico had fallen asleep - Will must have thrown him in bed after he was done. That was nice of him. He was half-surprised he didn’t wake up leaning on the edge of the couch, a crick in his neck and drool on his cushion.

His hand went to the back of his neck - his hair was still bound back in the braid, although a bit frizzy now.

Okay, so next thing - where Will was at.

The past few mornings, Will had waited for Nico to start their morning. He could be showering, sure, but Nico should be able to hear the water from the bathroom across the hall from here.

After a few more moments of consideration, he finally forced himself out of bed, mostly the thought of how his family could be terrorizing the other boy pushing the action. He quickly changed - his comfy pajamas weren’t meant for public consumption, not at all - and ran through his morning ritual quickly.

He grabbed his phone off the charger before he headed downstairs. Will must have done that too. And that was...that was nice of him.

He followed the noise, which was always a good bet. Loud music, and dishes clashing, and the sharp scent of...lemon? And soap?

Nico paused in the doorway of the kitchen, blinking a few times.

He finally spoke after lingering for a long moment. “What...what are you doing?”

Will glanced up from where he was speaking to Hazel, who nodded fiercely like she had been given direction into war. Her hair was tied back into a yellow bandana, and a large bucket was clasped between her hands. She nodded to him as she brushed past, muttering something about _floor polish_ and _windex._

Nico was officially _shook._

“We’re cleaning.” Will answered nonchalantly, “I was wondering when you’d wake up, we have a ton of chores to get done.”

Nico blinked a few times. “What?”

Will gave him an impatient look, “We’re cleaning. Hazel and Frank are already covering the parlor, where do you want to help?”

Nico shook his head, completely ignoring the question. “I - I can’t believe you’ve done this to my family. We’ve _never_ cleaned.”

Will was wearing a tank top, Nico was really trying hard not to notice - dark and strangely familiar, a strange contrast to the chunky sweaters and thick jackets the other boy had been sporting most of the trip so far. His tan arms were on surprisingly display and Nico’s eyes caught and lingered on the dark fabric and light skin and - oh.

The dark fabric was familiar because that was Nico’s tank top.

He swallowed. Should he - should he mention it? Would that be weird? Probably but, Will was wearing his clothes - and he was probably stretching it out with his broad shoulders and torso and that -

\- and that was very, um, _interesting._ Much, much more interesting than the cleaning plight the other boy had apparently cursed upon his family.

Will was wiping down the counters, scrubbing at a spot with particular attention. His tan arms - on full display - flexed under the pressure of his action.

Nico shook himself out of it. “We _hire_ people to do this.”

Will, donning a pair of bright rubber gloves, rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t be lazy, Neeks. We can do this easily, enough. Persephone’s already getting the cleaning products.”

“We’ve _never_ cleaned.” Nico insisted on, still in the doorway. “I...do we even _own_ cleaning product?”

Will ignored the question, passing over the broom. “You can start by sweeping the floors in the parlor.”

Nico blinked at the object. “I...what do I do with this?”

Will blinked back at him. “It’s a broom.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Nico adjusted his hold on the object. “I’ve...used this.”

Will snatched the broom back. “Gods. You’ve never swept a day in your life. Just...just go and dust something.”

“...dust?”

“Oh my gods, I hate you.”

Nico shrugged helplessly. “We’ve never cleaned!”

“What do you and Jason do? In your apartment?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh gods, I will never go over there.” Will groaned, going back to his scrubbing. “It must be horrible.”

“It’s not that bad. Like, we take out the trash and stuff.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Well, thank the gods for that.”

Nico leaned against the counter, his eyes a bit too lingering on the other boy as he bent over the counter to reach a far spot. Nico cursed under his breath.

Will glanced over his shoulder which, fuck, was kind of worst. “What’d you say?”

Nico cleared his throat, frantically putting his mind in order. “I asked, uh, why are we cleaning, again?”

Will huffed out a breath, “Your friends will be arriving soon for your guy’s New Year’s celebration, we have to clean beforehand. First, the dinner party on the 30th. Then, the New Year's Eve party, and New Year’s Brunch.” Will waved his hand, “It was all in the group chat.”

“Okay.” Nico said, because he already knew all of this and Will hadn’t really answered his question. “But _why_ are we doing it? We usually pay people to do this.”

“Why pay someone when we could do it easily ourselves?” Will countered.

Nico made a frantic motion, attempting to convey his thoughts. “Because? That’s? What? We? _Do?”_

Will huffed out a breath, pausing mid-scrub. He sighed through his nose.

“I clean when I’m stressed.” Will muttered, “So just let me do this, okay?”

Nico’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you stressed? Is everything alright?”

Will just gave him a half-shrug, avoiding his gaze. “I just have a lot on my mind right now.” He said vaguely, gesturing towards nothing. “You know how it is.”

Nico kept his eyes on the other boy for another long moment. “Yeah, I do." He finally said. “If you ever need to talk...I’m sure Hazel would be happy to listen.”

There was a beat of silence. Nico cracked a grin.

“Asshole.” Will shoved him, that goddamn smile back on his face. “Maybe I actually _will,_ and I’ll just complain about how _annoying_ you are the entire time.”

“Of course.” Nico agreed, “What else would you complain about?”

Will threw the dust rag at his head. “Probably your complete lack of cleaning experience. That’s a deal breaker, you know.”

“Really?” Nico raised an eyebrow. “Out of everything, _that’s_ the deal-breaker?”

“That and the Pop-Tarts.” Will shuttered, casting a suspicious gaze to the pantry like he could almost _see_ the numerous packages lovingly hidden away. Nico needed his tarts, okay? He _didn’t_ have a problem.

Nico slid his gaze back to Will’s tense figure, now going back to scrubbing at...something. The counters were nearly immaculate on a regular day. Nico had no idea what he could be scrubbing at so roughly. Suds were covering his hands to nearly his wrists.

Nico sighed, praying to the gods for pity, before throwing back his shoulders. “Alright.” He said out loud, taking the broom back from where Will had rested it. “Time to learn how to sweep.”

He could do this. He had seen people do it - in movies, sometimes, videos or vines mostly. It couldn’t be that hard, he comforted himself, attempting to get a familiar grip on the cleaning object.

And Will was casting him a soft look, watching as Nico fully attempted to execute what _really wasn’t_ a hard task as all. He was really trying, Will noticed, as Will paused in his scrubbing. He was doing a bit badly - missing complete spots, absentmindedly stepping into his small pile very few moments - but he was trying.

Will’s eyes were soft, and his mind was even more confused, as he watched Nico di Angelo, not for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literatureeeeeee yaaas  
> references to pride and prejudice by ya girl jane austen, and the excerpt \ book the nerds read together is the amazing novel Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller. pls read it and cry. so worth it.  
> nico's a nerd pass it on.  
> up next: THE FRIENDS ARE ARRIVING!!! DINNER PARTY!! DRINKING!! TWO???? AHHHH!  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS Y'ALL THE ONLY REASON IM STILL POSTING FOR THIS GODSFORSAKEN SHIP I LOVE Y'ALL  
> Hmu on tumblr at rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com i talk about my ocs and about how im not writing rental love a lot lol sorry not sorry


	8. December 29 \ 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two.

“Huh. So Will dragged you into this too?”

“I’m cleaning!” Hades turned to inform his son cheerfully.

“You’re using carpet cleaner to clean the windows.” Nico observed, leaning against the doorway, a damp rag in his hands.

Hades shrugged happily, continuing to rub streaks into the glass. “No matter! It is getting clean nonetheless.”

Nico sighed. “Just...why. Why are you doing this.”

“We’re cleaning!” Hades told him instead, as if Nico didn’t know. As if he hadn’t just previously announced their actions.

Nico rolled his eyes. “I know. Amazing, really.”

Hades beamed, catching his wife’s eyes from where she was vacuuming the hall. She shot them both a happy smile. Everyone here was much, much too pleased to be doing chores so early in the morning.

It wasn’t even _noon_ yet.

“We’re cleaning as a family.” Hades informed him like a secret, still using that damn carpet cleaner. “Like families do!” He sprayed another bit on the glass and Nico hung his head in shame.

Will slid up to them, his hands full with various cleaning supplies, and gave them both an amused look as he took in the situation.

Will grinned, smoothly replacing the bottle in Hades’s hand with another. “Try this, Hades. Might work a bit better.”

“Windex!” Hades exclaimed, his voice bubbly with joy. “Who would have guessed!”

“I literally just told you.”

“William, you’re such a blessing to this family.” Hades completely ignored him, instead facing the blond boy with an open, earnest expression. “We’re _so_ happy Nico brought you home.”

“He’s forcing us to clean.” Nico told him through gritted teeth, smacking his head against the nearest wall. After a few times, his father’s hand slid between his forehead and the wall, effectively blocking his face from the plaster.

Hades was still paying him no other attention. “We just love having you, truly.” He continued, his other hand going to Will’s shoulder. After a moment he dropped all pretenses of ignoring his son, pulling both him and Will to his chest for a hug.

The edge of the windex bottle dug into Nico’s shoulder and he sighed, resigning to his fate. Will was breathing out bits of laughter from under his father’s arm, and Nico couldn’t even find it in himself to apologize. Will knew what to expect, at this point.

Hades finally extracted himself, now happily using the right cleaner and exclaiming at how much better it was working. Will snorted.

Nico glanced over, fond despite himself. “What are you doing now? I assume the kitchen counters are finally scrubbed to perfection?”

“Of course,” Will answered, not rising to the bait. “I’m doing to start on the dining room next, dusting and cleaning off the table, moping and waxing the hardwood.”

Nico hung his head, sending up a prayer to the gods above. Surely, whatever up there was laughing at him. Surely.

Nico sighed through his nose, holding out his arms to take some of the supplies from the other boy. “Lead the way, Solace.”

Will, while shoving over several completely brand new bottles of cleaning product, grinned and beamed at the other boy.

* * *

Hours - literal _hours_ later - Nico was finally falling onto the couch, a breath heaving out of his chest. He had never felt so at one with jell-o before.

“Don’t you feel better?”

Gods. Nico was going to _murder_ Will.

Nico grunted out, not answering. He was still attempting to become one with the couch cushion.

Will, at the other end of the couch, hummed. “I always feel better after I clean.”

Any other afternoon with Solace, Nico would attempt to mutter out an _I don’t care_ mostly just to keep up his aesthetic of _too cool to care._ Today was not one of those days.

He remained face down in the couch, having no response.

After a few moments of relaxing silence, Hazel’s familiar low laugh interrupted his quiet thoughts. He cracked an eyelid open, turning his head to face her direction.

She was smiling down in amusement at him. She reached out and flicked his nose, laughing as he wrinkled his face in response.

Her hair was still tied back in her bright bandana. “Taping out early, di Angelo?”

He glared at her. “There’s literally nothing else to clean, Levesque. This place is _spotless.”_

“There’s always more to clean.” Will dismissed, clearly not on Nico’s side of the issue. He flipped the other boy off.

They both laughed at him. Nico grumbled into the cushion, “Where’s Frank? He’s always on my side.”

“Lies.” Hazel answered before glancing over her shoulder. “Unlike you, he’s being productive. I think he and Persephone are finishing up polishing the silverware.”

“Why the fuck do we need polished silverware.”

“For the dinner party. You _know_ this.”

Hazel huffed, a bit of annoyance falling into her voice. Good.

Will spoke up next, falling onto the couch by Nico’s feet. Nico shoved his feet in the other boy’s lap, not protesting when Will’s warm hands circled around his ankles.

“When’s everyone coming in?” Will’s voice was curious even as his fingers traced shapes into Nico’s soft skin.

“Tonight and tomorrow morning.” Hazel told him, leaning up against the wall. “Jason, Piper, and Leo are coming tonight around eight, and the rest are landing tomorrow morning at nine. They should get here around eleven.”

“And that’s for the dinner party tomorrow?” Will clarified.

She nodded in answer. “The dinner party’s more private - around ten or so of us. We usually invite whoever to the New Year’s Eve party, anyone wants to come really.”

Nico groaned. “Did you invite the Stoll brothers again?”

“They promised no major pranks.” Hazel reassured him, “And they’re providing all the fireworks for midnight.”

“Pranks?” Will cocked his head to the side.

“Last year the cake exploded.” Nico winced. “There was icing.... _everywhere.”_

“Year before that they filled they filled the pool with invisible dye.” Hazel added on, thoughtful. “It didn’t even show up till you got _out_ of the pool. A bit smart, really.”

“It wasn’t smart.” Nico growled, “It was stupid and idiotic.”

Hazel giggled, shooting him a look. “Nico had pink skin for a week. It was _hilarious.”_

“I hate them.” He scowled as they laughed, crossing his arms under his head.

“You shouldn’t make that so known. That’s _why_ they pick on you.” Hazel advised. She was always right about this kind of things.

She sighed in the silence, pushing herself off the wall and straightening her loose tank top.

“I’m gonna run to the store to pick up some things for tonight.” She announced, reaching for her jacket on the edge of the couch. Nico let his face fall back into the cushion. “Did you two want to come along?”

Will answered for them - probably seeing how close Nico was to falling asleep right there in the parlor. He stood with her, Nico’s feet falling back to the cushion.

“I can’t move anymore ever again.” Nico added on into the fabric, his words muffled but understandable.

There was a moment of silence - suspicious, but Nico was too exhausted to investigate - until there was a ring of laughter - Hazel’s - and Nico’s eyes snapped open.

That particular high octave of her laughter was dangerous. It was _mischievous._

He was too late, he realized, as he laid face-first in the couch cushions. Because without warning, a hand was turning him over - a gentle grip, he noticed - and he was being pulled up.

Up into Will’s chest.

He absolutely did not squeak in surprise as he frantically readjusted to keep himself from falling.

He _didn’t._

Will joined Hazel in her laughter now, and Nico was helpless against the other boy’s bouncing chest. He tightened his grip on the other boy’s neck - and when did that happen? - and glared at him, now much more awake.

“Put me down.” He hissed, squirming. “Put me down or I swear to the gods, _I’ll murder you in your sleep.”_

“He gets cranky without his sleep.” Hazel teased, telling Will. “I think you should put him down for a nap soon.”

Will nodded, and with the motion, his curls bounced against Nico’s cheeks. Their faces were much, _much_ too close.

“I agree.” Will’s voice was coated in amusement, “We wouldn’t want that, of course.”

“Of course.”

Nico was still glaring at both of them, his arms a death-grip around Will’s neck. “I am going to kill you both.” He told them through gritted teeth, “Violently. Horribly. Hades and Persephone will mourn for _weeks.”_

“Weeks?” Hazel raised an eyebrow as she shoved her arms through her jacket, grinning. “Try years. I’m their favorite, and they _adore_ Will.”

Will gave them both a pleased smile at that. Nico avoided looking at it, still frowning.

Hazel gave them a teasing look, a twinkling glint in her dancing eyes. “Byeee!” She sang out, wiggling her fingers in wave as she left, leaving them alone, Nico still held easily in Will’s arms. Fuck. Will sure was holding him with ease.

Nico...didn’t find that attractive. Nope.

_Nope._

He turned his glare back on the other boy, a distraction needed.

“You can put me down now.” Nico demanded more than suggested, twisting his waist a bit to make Will’s grip more difficult. Will didn’t seem to notice.

“Nah.” Will grinned, all loose and casual like this was something they did on a regular basis. He began walking and Nico’s grip around his neck only intensified.

Will began heading towards the staircase - and wow, was Will going to regret this - when a high voice interrupted them.

“Will, there you are -” Persephone lit up at the sight of them as Will turned, Nico still scowling. “You two are _so cute!”_ She gushed, her hands coming up to her face. She glancing around, somewhat frantically, despite the empty hall. “Where’s Hades? Oh, he’ll just _love_ this, stay here you two, let me go find him, I’m sure he still has his camera -”

“If you don’t run away -” Nico hissed into the other boy’s neck, “I am going to knee you in the dick _right now_ . I don’t even care if I fall, you will no longer be able to have children and I’ll be _free.”_

Will tightened his hold on Nico’s legs. “We’re leaving!” He announced to the other boy, maybe finally sensing the lack of weak threat in Nico’s words.

Nico let out a sigh of relief as Will started heading up the stairs. At least Nico didn’t have to climb those damn stairs.

With satisfaction, Nico noted that Will began to struggle on the last few ones. Good.

He used his foot to open the door and Nico refused to help even the least.

Will stepped into the room, immediately dumping Nico on the bed. Nico was already scowling as he bounced _\- once, twice -_ on the mattress before settling.

“I hate you.” Nico vaguely wondered how many times he would tell that to Will in their remaining time together. In the low hundreds, at least.

Will gave him a look. “You’re tired.” He informed Nico like he wasn’t already well aware of that fact. “Get a nap in before your first bout of friends get in. It’ll be better for everyone.”

Nico glared at the other boy for a moment before giving up. “Fine.” He mumbled, not really wanting to fight. He _was_ tired, and his bed _was_ comfortable even if he smelt vaguely of bleach and lemon.

Will settled down next to him - it was a familiar position, Nico half-sprawled out across the bed, Will sitting against the headboard with his phone in his lap. Nico had woken up to it almost everyday since he got home.

Nico wiggled until he was comfortably under the blankets, a pillow shoved under his face. He peeked a glance over at the other boy, suddenly remembering.

“You were stressed about something earlier.” Nico muttered into the pillow, curling into his blanket. “Are you feeling better?”

Will dipped his eyes to the other boy, his eyelashes barely fanning together for a half-second before he answered.

“I think so,” was his soft answer. He cleared his throat, “I’ve got some stuff to work out.”

Nico huffed out a laugh into his pillowcase. “Don’t we all.”

Nico’s eyes were fluttered shut so he didn’t see the action, but in one moment to the next Will’s hand was settling on Nico’s head, his thumb lightly brushing the hair off his forehead.

“Get some sleep, Neeks.”

Nico turned his face to hide the small smile that emerged at that. He didn’t dip his head from under Will’s hand, and Will didn’t pull away.

* * *

When he woke up an hour and a half later, with the vague smell of something delicious drifting up the stairs as Allegra prepared dinner, the twilight only just barely still glowing behind his curtains before night would overtake it for good, Will’s hand was still tangled in his hair.

Neither of them mentioned it.

* * *

After an amazing dinner _\- thank you Allegra_ \- and a few more hours of waiting, the door was finally swinging open, letting in a burst of cold wind, a small burst of snow, and -

“Mother, Father -” Jason Grace held open his arms, his bag falling to the ground in the doorway. “I’m _home.”_

“My son!” Hades exclaimed joyfully, rushing forward to sweep Jason up in a crushing grip, the younger boy’s feet coming clean off the ground. Persephone wasn’t far behind, flying to attach herself to his other side with a loud squeal. Jason, squinched tight in the middle, made a high noise of happiness, his arms winding around both of their waists.

Will gave them all a confused look, one Nico found himself laughing at.

“Jason’s basically their other kid.” Nico informed him, “In high school he lived with us, and he usually comes to holidays but they went to Piper’s dad’s place  this time.” Nico couldn’t deny the fond emotion in his chest as he rolled his eyes, “It broke their hearts. He had to agree to come a day early to stop the waterworks.”

Hades was sniffling suspiciously into Jason’s neck. Apparently the tears were making a comeback.

Leo was laughing at the sight as he and Piper emerged in the doorway, both grinning widely at their boyfriend so happily being squeezed to death.

Persephone’s eyes were wet when she finally pulled away, immediately going to fuss over Jason’s appearance.

“You’re too thin.” She frowned, a stern look crossing her eyes. “Haven’t you been eating enough? Do _neither_ of you eat the fudge I send?”

“Oh we eat it.” Leo cut in, grinning. “Trust me, we eat it. Nothing is more anticipated in our household then the weekly fudge delivery. Last week’s Peppermint fudge? Damn near civil war broke out.”

She nodded happily, looking a bit more satisfied with them, before turning to face the two other new visitors. Jason was still being hugged tightly by Hades. Hades was now shaking. Jason’s hand came up to pat Hades on the back, and Nico had to stifle his laughter.

“And _you two_ -” She grabbed one hand of each of them, pulling them forward. “Don’t you _dare_ think you can get away without a hug.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it.” Piper smiled happily as Persephone pulled them together.

She, unlike Hades, kept the hug for an appropriate time, pulling away after a few moments.

Persephone shot a fond look towards her husband. “Honey -” She placed a soft hand on Hades’s back. “It’s time to let go.”

It took a few more moments, Hades’s face red, but they managed to separate the two. A miracle, honestly. Last year they had been glued to each other half the night.

“Persephone, Hades, you’re both as stunningly attractive as usual.” Leo took a moment to step forward and kiss both their hands, smiling at them both through his eyelashes. They both laughed and smiled at him widely.

His parents adored Piper and Leo, that was for sure.

“And Nico -” Leo turned to him with a huge grin on his face, “why, I swear you look more edgy every time I see you. A miracle, I promise you.”

Nico tensed his shoulders as Leo draped himself across him, a look of mock disgust coming over his features. “Valdez,” was his only greeting, stiff, and he kept his arms at his side. 

Leo pulled away, grinning widely, just before there was a scream at the top of the staircase. 

Hazel squealed in excitement, rushing down the stairs, Frank hot on her heels. 

  
"Leo!" Hazel was throwing herself at the other boy. 

Leo held open his arms, sweeping her clean off her feet. Frank watched them both with amusement. 

She and Leo were quite close, Nico remembered. Leo had always been over as a teen, eventually growing close to Jason and Nico as their friend groups came together. 

Hazel eventually led them into the parlor where she and Frank had set up drinks and pizza for their jet-legged friends.

Piper, predictably, inhaled an entire veggie pizza on her own, them all watching her in slight disgust and horror. 

Except for Jason and Leo, of course. They couldn't hide their pride. 

"I'll help clean up." Jason offered as Frank stood. Those two were always the first ones to offer.

Nico turned back to the others, Will at his side, and just caught the end of conversation as Piper spoke up. 

“I wanna climb him like a tree.” Piper observed, leaning forward to get a better look as Jason bent over to collect some trash.

Leo, on Nico’s other side, only hummed in agreement. “Constant same.” He nodded at Piper, holding out his hand. Piper, enthusiastically, high-fived back.

Nico gagged. “Gross.”

Piper looked ready to retaliate with some sarcastic comeback - a trademark of hers - before she was interrupted. 

Hazel stood, drawing their attention, and clasped her hands together happily. “I’ll show you guys to your room!” She announced, joking happily to Leo as she gestured to her side.

Jason, Piper, and Frank filed out to follow them. Probably to the third floor - that was where most of the guest bedrooms were made up for their stay,

Nico patted Will’s shoulder as they left. Will had been leaning heavily against Nico’s shoulder for the past hour as they all caught up. It was hours past his usual bedtime.

Will blinked, his eyes apparently having slid shut without his consent.

“C’mon.” Nico tipped his head towards the staircase. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Will didn’t argue that, a rare occurrence, only standing and nodding.

He gave them all a sleepy wave, still leaning much of his weight on Nico, and climbed the stairs with only minimal help. Nico watched the other boy with an amused curl of his lips, a smile threatening to break out every time Will stumbled upwards, his hands clenching onto Nico’s shirt to keep him balanced.

Nico settled the other boy in his bed, smoothing the comforter over Will’s shoulders. Will sighed happily, pushing his face into the pillow, his eyes fluttering shut nearly instantly.

Nico smiled slightly, smoothing Will’s golden curls away from the nape of his neck.

“Goodnight.” He whispered, his fingers tracing light shapes into the soft skin of his cheek.

Nico took a deep breath, his heart skipping a beat.

Will truly was beautiful. 

Will made a soft noise of sleep, his hands curling in the blanket, and Nico was helpless. 

* * *

 It only took three minutes.

An improvement from last year, then.

“Why the hell are you out here.”

Nico grinned into his sleeve.

He looked over his shoulder, grinning. “Took you long enough.”

Jason grumbled as he came forward, his arms heavy with blankets. “You’re lucky I even came out here at all.”

Nico shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. Jason frowned.

“It’s too damn cold to be out on a balcony.” Jason told him, draping a heavy blanket over Nico’s shoulders.

He took it happily, curling his fingers into the cuff of the fabric. “Knew you’d come out here if it looked like I was freezing.”

Jason rolled his eyes, taking the chair opposite him, his own blanket draped across him. From the crook of his elbow, he pulled out a thermos. “Brat.”

“Jerk.” Nico agreed. Jason passed over one of the silver cups, steaming. Nico happily took it, inhaling the scent. Spiked hot chocolate.

He was reminded of something, and grinned. “By the way,” Nico began, sliding his eyes over to the other boy. “Persephone thinks you’re in the market for another partner. As if Leo and Piper weren’t enough.”

Jason’s sigh was heavy and long. “And why does she think this?”

Nico shrugged, barely noticeable under the thick blankets. “I needed advice. I told her it was for my friend. You’re my friend.”

“You’re _still_ doing that?” Jason gave him a considering look, “You’d think she’d catch on, after all these years.”

“I think she’s just happy I’m asking her for advice still.” He mused, taking a sip. “I could tell she thought I’d stop once I left for school. She likes it.”

Jason accepted that, and there was a beat of comfortable silence between them. A burst of wind hit them, causing Nico to nuzzle even further into his blankets. He tightened his hands around his drink, seeping the warmth into his fingers.   

“How’s the arrangement going?” Jason asked, reaching over to tip more of the hot chocolate into Nico’s small cup.

Nico held the cup close to his chest. “It’s...good.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Good?”

Nico raised a challenging eyebrow. “How are Piper and Leo?”

He laughed, “You think that will stop me? _They’re_ great. Hell, I could talk about them all night.”

“Please don’t.”

“Thought so.”

Jason gave him a look, waiting. Nico only sighed.

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Nico readjusted the blanket around his face. “Let’s just enjoy our weird holiday tradition and not talk about feelings.”

Jason hummed. “So there _are_ feelings?”

Nico debated throwing his cup at the other boy. He took a sip of his drink. He decided against it. He liked drinking hot chocolate more he liked to see Jason covered in it.

“Excited for tomorrow?” Jason asked after a moment of silence, the wind being the only thing between them.

Nico dipped his shoulders back, “Eh.” He gave Jason a look, “I’m not really one for parties.”

Jason gave him a sympathetic look, “You can always escape in your room at anytime.” He pointed out, “Take Will with you and no one’ll notice.”

Nico finger-gunned at him. "That's the plan." 

He rolled his eyes affectionately. "At least you don't be hidden away alone this year." 

Nico considered that. "That's...true." 

That's true. 

Jason stood, tightening the blanket around himself. "It's time for bed, di Angelo." He held out a hand, "Let's get back into the warmth, nerd." 

Nico grinned slightly, accepted the other boy's hand, and stood. 

* * *

The next day, hours late into the day, the food was ready, people were arriving, and Nico was _freaking the fuck out._

“Last run-through.” Nico demanded, pressing Will even closer to his side. Below them, their guests were beginning to arrive.

Will leaned against the wall. They were at the bottom of the staircase, waiting to greet the others as they entered the party.

Will’s sighed, but complied after a few moments. His eyes flickered over the first person to arrive, a duffel over her shoulder as she made her way down the driveway. On time, as always.

“That’s Reyna – law student. She’s a bit older and –“ Will paused, probably trying to remember the notes Nico had scrawled in the personal info packet all those weeks ago. “Terrifying – should not attempt to lie to her.”

“If she asks directly about our relationship, it’s better to just spill. She can spot a liar a mile away and she won’t be happy.” Nico told him, his voice and eyes serious.

Will nodded, looking like he was taking the information to heart. Good.

Another car arrived - one of the many sent over to the airport to pick up their guests - and Will narrowed his eyes next to him.

“Thalia.” He decided after a moment, the ink haired girl calling out to Reyna. Reyna paused, waiting for the other girl to catch up. “Jason’s older sister. Always traveling, leads at-risk youth groups.”

Nico nodded in agreement, watching as both girls exchanged greetings. Behind them, the car emptied another couple. Nico waited.

“Drew and Mitchell.” Will told him, “Piper’s younger siblings. Goes to school with Hazel.”

The dark-haired girl swept her long hair over her shoulder, looking a bit condescending. The boy beside her - her brother - lead them down the driveway, his arm up in greeting at the other girls.

Just as Nico was about to question Will on the next carful, Persephone called for them, probably needing help with last-minute set-up.

He turned towards the other boy, swallowing the nervous bubble in his throat. “Good. That’s everyone important, I think. You can meet everyone else at the party.”

Will nodded like he was preparing for battle. He rolled back his shoulders. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Will was great - remembering names and small facts like a second nature. Asking Reyna how her older sister was doing, easily carrying a conversation about the importance of _recycling,_ of all things, with Grover and Juniper, and hardly even needed Nico  there to whisper names into his ear like he had been prepared to do.

He was charming, with Nico’s arm around his waist, a wide grin in place.

And everyone, of course, was as equally charmed with the other boy.

“I love him.” Rachel had declared to him mere moments after shaking Will’s hand. Her eyes flickered over to Nico’s. She grinned, in that all-knowing way she did. “You guys are gonna be really happy together, I can tell.”

Nico blinked a few times. “Um. Thank you?”

She nodded, her eyes happily flickering between them. “You guys have some stuff to work out.” She decided after a moment, “But you’ll be fine, I promise. Just sit down, or -” She laughed, “lay down, or whatever - and throw all the rules out the window. It’ll be fine!”

Nico stared at the other girl. “Um. Okay.”

Will was busy laughing at something Piper had said. Her gaze was amused as it slid over to the other boy.

“He’s cute.” She leaned in to whisper, “I won’t tell anyone, promise! I’m rooting for you two!”

With that, she dashed away to the other side of the room, probably just to go be weird somewhere else.

That was...odd.

Rachel was more of Hazel’s friend, anyways. And it was kind of known she had an odd streak in her words. He dismissed her words, turning back to his companion.

Just in time, too. Will was turning back to him, smiling, but paused, his gaze shifting to over Nico’s shoulder.

“Huh.” Will stared at the couple Nico didn’t notice coming up the driveway, now paused in the doorway as they took off their coats. “I…don’t think I know them.”

“I didn’t know they were coming.” Nico muttered, grabbing Will’s arm to pull him into a side room. “Hazel didn’t say _anything_ about inviting them.”

Will shot a look at the door that slammed shut behind them. “Um. What? Who was that?”

“That’s Annabeth and...Percy.”  Nico look a breath, “I had a hugely, embarrassing obvious crush on him for, like five years.”

Will nodded sympathetically. “I know that too well. Taken?”

Nico wrinkled his nose, “ _Straight.”_

Will groaned in sympathy. “That’s the _worst.”_

Nico nodded in agreement, “It really was. I…” He sighed as a memory of cringe came over him. He covered his eyes with his hands. “When I was like, a sophomore in high school I came out to him and told him I was totally in love with him and…”

“It didn’t go well?” Will finished for him, his voice sympathetic.

Nico groaned, falling into the nearest chair. “Not even a bit.” He sighed, his hands falling to his lap, and he stared at the ceiling. “It was so embarrassing. Percy was an awkward mess through it all - and his _girlfriend,_ now his wife, was there and ugh. I just don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were a teenager.” Will gave him an understanding look. “Everyone does stupid things when they’re teenagers.”

“It _was_ stupid. Afterwards, everything was weird in the friend group and our group eventually kind of drifted apart from them all. It made everything a mess.”

“And now they’re here?” Will gave him a curious cock of his head.

Nico shrugged, “Hazel kept him touch with Annabeth - his wife - I know. And Grover and Frank are pretty good friends. I don’t mind that she invited them, I really don’t, I just -”

“Would have appreciated a heads-up.” Will finished for him.

Nico let out a breath. “Exactly.” He glanced towards the double doors that hid them, however briefly, from everyone else. “Honestly, Hazel probably forgot about it all. It _was_ kind of forever ago.”

Will dragged his gaze over to the door where Nico was staring.

“I’ll be your buffer.” He held out his hand. Nico took it without thinking, natural to him now. “We should get back to the party before anyone notices.”

Nico sighed, but agreed. They had been missing for awhile now, as Nico spilled his highschool guts to the other boy. Someone - Hazel, maybe, Reyna, definitely - had probably noticed their disappearance.

They emerged from the side room, attempting to be discreet, but apparently failing horribly as Leo wolf-whistled as they emerged.

“Couldn’t keep your hands off each other, could ya?” Leo joked loudly, his voice suggestive.

Leo knew about the arrangement, so whatever. At least it helped their appearance as boyfriends.

Nico flipped him off, rolling his eyes, but didn’t bother to answer the other boy.

The dinner party was kept mainly to the main parlor area, where most of the socialization seemed to be happening, as well as the dining room - where Allegra had laid out trays of hors-d'oeuvres and finger foods - and the bar, a small side-room Hades had installed years ago to cater to some of his business house-calls.

Nico headed towards the conversation, Leo’s loud voice narrating some story that had Hazel and Frank in fits of laughter, and claimed an end of the couch before it could be filled. He took a breath, still clenching at Will’s hand, and jumped into the party atmosphere.

Nico and Will sat together, the lines of their bodies pressed close together, most throughout the night. Will, easily, spoke and conversed with Nico’s friends and family, grinning widely and brightly the entire time, their hands wound together on their laps. That helped him, at least. Nico never really was one for parties.

“I’m getting something to drink.” Will told him lowly after a while, unwinding their hands.

Nico returned his grip to Will’s hand barely a second later. Will gave him a slightly surprised look as Nico stood.

“I’ll come with you.” He answered, shrugging. He needed a break.

Will eyed him before relenting. “Sure.”

Nico let them into the bar, Will probably having no real idea where the small side-room was, and let out a sigh of relief at the empty room. Finally, a moment to relax.

Will poured them both drinks, humming along as he did. Gods. Was he always so goddamn happy?

Nico almost wanted to ask. He went with a different question instead, something a bit safer.

“How you doing?” Nico asked, taking a sip of his drink. Just soda for now.

Will gave him an amused look. “I should be asking you that, I’m not the one facing an old highschool crush.”

Nico groaned. “I haven’t even properly spoken to him and I can tell it’s gonna be awkward as hell. Be honest, how many times should I _clearly state_ I left that crush behind in high school?”

“Ten times, minimum. In the same conversation too, we don’t want him to forget.”

“Really?” Nico’s hand came up to his chin, “I was thinking at least fifteen.”

“Compromise at thirteen.” Will advised, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Nico nudged him with his hip, smiling slightly. “You give great advice, you know. You could almost be a therapist.”

“In another life, I swear I was.” Will joked.

There was a bout of laughter from the parlor room, and they both glanced in that direction.

“We can only escape the party so much before they start noticing.” Will reminded him, taking the last of his drink before setting his glass back on the bar.

“Stop making so much sense.” Nico muttered out, but followed the other boy.

Will paused just before they hit the hallway, hesitation visible in the movement. Nico gave him a look, stepping forward.

“Will?” Nico questioned, his hand coming up to smooth the tense out of his shoulders. The other boy let out a breath, glancing back to Nico’s awaiting gaze.

Will looked away as he spoke. “I know Jason, Piper, and Leo are in on it but, uh, it might be good to convince the others? They’re all here and, uh, it could be good.” He cleared his throat, “You know, to keep up the act with Hazel?”

Nico blinked a few times. “You mean -”

“You still have two kisses left.” Will finished for him, attempting to look casual. “You know, if you wanted them.”

Nico swallowed, suddenly wishing his drink from earlier had been much, much stronger. “I - I want them.”

Will dipped his gaze, his eyelashes fluttering against this cheeks. “Okay.”

Will’s hands found themselves very gently hung around Nico’s waist, pulling the other boy closer. Nico took a step forward, nearly stumbling, and let himself melt under the loose weight of Will’s arms around him.

Their noses brushed together for a moment, just the intimate feeling of holding someone so close and so near to keep them company so completely foreign to Nico in that moment. When, if ever, was the last time he’d held someone so carefully, so importantly?

He could hear his friends in the background, not doubting that a few of them were gawking and maybe even taking photos. But at that perfect moment, where Will’s nose was brushing his, and Nico’s hand was full of golden curls, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

They kissed softly, but it was the nicest thing he’d felt in awhile. Before, it was done for flash and mostly show. This…this was entirely different, an entirely different brand of intimacy.

They broke apart, their foreheads resting together, their hands and arms and legs overlapping each other as they breathed into each other’s space, and Nico could already feel a pair of eyes on them.

Nico glanced away, half of them room Not Looking at them and the rest not caring even a bit, staring at them bluntly with interest and grins.

Nico pulled away, a red blush beginning to climb up his neck, and he was charmed to notice the matching one spreading across Will’s cheeks as he noticed their audience.

Jason, in the corner with Leo and Percy, caught his eye. He gave him a look, jerking his chin over his shoulder where he turned and walked. Back to the bar, it seemed.

Nico patted Will’s shoulder, “I’m going to go help Jason grab some more food.”

Will nodded at him, looking fine to be left alone with Nico’s friends, who would probably just giggle and ask Will embarrassing questions about Nico himself.

Jason was already pouring their drinks as he arrived, his back to Nico. He sometimes worked as bartender at the restaurant he worked at, and Nico was always a bit _too_ -approving at that job.

“So.” Jason popped a cherry into their glasses. “When did you actually start to like him?”

Nico groaned, pushing himself up on the counter before taking the much-needed drink. “I – I don’t know. Before Christmas, maybe? The first time I saw him?”

Jason shook his head, sighing. “I’m sorry. This is, this is my fault. If this ends bad…I’m really sorry Nico.”

Nico took a sip of his drink. It was sweet, and simple. Jason was pretty good at mixing the few basic drinks, but Nico wasn’t familiar with this one. A bit more complicated, than. Nico pretended to think for a long moment as Jason went to prepare his own. “I give up. How in the world are you going to twist this so it’s your fault?”

Jason sighed, adding a splash of more alcohol to his drink. “This whole thing was my idea. And – and now you’re going to get hurt and it’s my fault.”

Nico scoffed, shoving his shoulder. “It’s not your fault, doofus.” Nico told him, his voice fond despite his expression. “I’m as grown ass man. Let me make my own mistakes.”

“You _are_ pretty good at that.” Jason gave him a small smile.

A new voice interrupted their conversation, making them both jump a bit. “Good at what?”

Nico took another sip of his drink, attempting to calm the spike in his heartbeat.

Jason snorted, turning to their new guest. “Making mistakes.” He joked, shoving his hand against Nico’s shoulder.

Percy laughed, walking over to them at the bar to begin assembling his own drink. Rum and coke - still his go-to drink. Nico hated that he still knew that.

Percy cast a look over at him as he cracked open one of the cokes they kept under the bar. “Other than making mistakes, what you been up to, Nico?” He shot a look towards the other boy, “Jason and I already had a chance to catch up but I haven’t seen you all night.”

_That’s because I’ve been avoiding you._

Nico cleared his throat. “Nothing much.” his voice was carefully neutral. “You know, school and everything. Homework, tons of reading, Jason being a horrible roommate - the usual.”

He added the last bit as a joke, a bit hopeful to ease the awkward tension that always came with him and Percy. It worked, but only a bit.

Percy continued probing despite finishing fixing up his drink. “The normal stuff then?” A grin came over his face, “What about this boyfriend I keep hearing about?”

Nico let out a breath. Okay, good. Will. He could talk about Will.

He grinned, which wasn’t that hard to do when he thought of Will. “Yeah, uh.” He dipped his head, playing the coy role well. “He’s great, honestly.”

Percy took a sip. He looked as relieved as Nico felt to have a neutral conversational topic. “Yeah? Tell me about him.”

At Nico’s side, Jason was quiet. Nico took a small breath through his nose.

“He’s a student. Pre-med. Goes to school near our university. He’s kind of a complete nerd.” Nico snorted, fondness seeping into his voice without trying. “He’s ridiculous, and we bicker constantly but like, in a fun way? He keeps me on my toes. He’s pretty funny too, once you get him going. He gets along with Persephone and Hades like they were meant to be, and…” Nico trailed off.

“And?” Percy raised an eyebrow.

“He’s kind.” Nico added softly.

Percy was quiet, listening. Nico continued.

“I like him.” Nico’s voice was just on the edge of vulnerable. Percy didn’t seem to notice this  but Jason - busying himself with rubbing sticky spots off the bartop - paused in his actions. Just outside the room, where Will had paused for a breather of flicking through his phone, the other boy was listening carefully, and with bated breath. “I...I really like him.”  

Percy nodded, looking so incredibly pleased Nico had to blink a few times.

“I’m really glad you’re happy, Nico.” Percy told him, dipping his head. To his side, Jason began wiping at the counter, looking like he was only half paying attention to the conversation, and just outside the room, Will was letting go of the breath he had pressed up inside his chest. He scrambled away from the doorway before anyone could catch him.

Percy continued, a warm look still on his face. “I know Hazel invited us last minute but we _really_ appreciate it. I miss you guys, you know?” He gave Nico one of his heartbreaker smiles. Nico would know. “It’s good to be back here with everyone. Almost feels like high school again, am I right?”

Nico snorted, clicking the ice cubes together in his glass. He let the past few moments of confusing warmth pass over him. He could deal with that later. “Let’s be glad we’re not in high school anymore.”

“You still wear the same amount of black, I see.” Percy winked teasingly. “Let’s be glad the hair dye is gone, eh?”

Nico groaned, “Why does everyone keep bringing up the hair dye?”

Jason snorted. “Because it’s embarrassing, dude. I literally told you like, sophomore year of high school that green _totally_ wasn’t your color. Did you listen? Nope.” Jason shrugged, “This is just how things have to be now.”

“I was young and foolish. And are we not going to mention anyone else’s embarrassing phases?” Nico gestured towards Percy, “Percy wore puka-shell necklaces! And shopped at Aeropostale!”

Nico pointed at Jason with an accusing finger. “And Jason used to spray tan!”

“You _know_ I get pale in the winter.” Jason held his hand to his chest, wounded.

“Bro.” Percy’s voice was disapproving, “You know Jason’s like, mad insecure about that.”

“Don’t call me bro. And I’m done here.” Nico only answered, shaking his head. “I need to go find Will anyways.”

“Say hi to your boyfriend for me!” Percy grinned.

Jason eyed him knowingly. “Pass along a hi from me as well.” He turned towards Percy, already making the other boy’s drink.

Nico forgot how close those two used to be.

He shook himself out of that, turning back to the parlor. Just on the edge of the room, Will was leaning on the wall talking to Calypso, grinning.

He glanced over, and their eyes met. Will lit up at the sight of him and, unconsciously, Nico did the same.

Jason only sighed at the sight, preparing another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same jason same.  
> lots o random backstory here hope you like friendship  
> what do you mean it's unrealistic for all these high school friends to stay in touch and all go to school in the same area what  
> my family also has a cleaning spree post-xmas and oh my god i understand nico i understand  
> I have a floorplan for the di angelo manor and tbh it confuses me too it had four floors (the top floor being an open floor plan) with a basement and indoor pool.  
> i put too much thought into details that will never, ever come out in the story #proud  
> !!! feelings next chapter!! almost to the end!!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE ALL OF YOU review if u agree the nerds are being idiots aND SHOULD TALK ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS JFC  
> follow me on tumblr for rants about my OCs and random prompts ily rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com  
> next chapter: THREE! FOUR? FIVE?? AHHHHH


	9. New Year's Eve \ New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THREE? FOUR? FIVE? AH!

Nico had always enjoyed breakfast with the group. 

Reyna and Drew - with Annabeth now - insisting on some health food craze Persephone was too happy to accommodate, Leo and Piper getting their fingers hit with Allegra’s wooden spoon as she mixed up the chocolate waffle batter with skilled air, Jason beside Hades, falling asleep onto the older man’s shoulder with Hades only too happy to allow the action. Thalia and Rachel, grinning, as they took quick photos of the younger boy, Hazel giggling from under her hand and Frank’s arm over her shoulders. Percy, a foreign but quickly adjusting presence in their house, insisting on adding drops of blue food coloring to a batch of the pancake batter even as Grover and Juniper outright laughed at him. Even Jules-Albert, usually too busy admiring Hades’s vintage cars, joined them for the morning, following Allegra’s strict orders with swift air. 

Nico leaned into Will’s side, Will’s arm thrown over the back of his chair, and felt very warm. 

A cup was sliding in front of him, Mitchell grinning down at him, a pitcher of juice in his hands. 

“Cute,” He remarked, winking at Will as he poured another glass. 

Will smiled in thanks, accepting the glass. Nico’s shoulder, pressed into his side, increased in pressure as Nico leaned in even closer. 

Mitchell caught the action and smirked as he walked away, the pitcher still in his hands. Nico tried to keep his glaring to a minimum. 

Will caught it too, but said nothing even as he smiled into his drink of juice.

Allegra and Persephone finished up cooking breakfast - Persephone always liked to help out when they had company - and Hades helped serve everyone, a big, happy smile in place. 

Hades, Nico had noticed long ago, was always happiest when his house was full. 

Jason noticed Nico’s plate, piled with pancakes and, from Will’s insistence, a small pile of fruit. A compromise they had settled on in the past few days. 

“What,” Jason’s voice was full of glee, “no Pop-Tarts? That’s a first.” 

Vaguely, Nico was thinking of his Pop-Tarts in a way someone might reminisce upon a lost lover. He missed them. 

Nico sighed, gesturing towards his plate. “I guess this is _somewhat_ healthier.”

“Pop-Tarts have fruit in them though,” Leo added thoughtfully, “The strawberry ones should be fine.” 

Will was clenching at the table,  _ “Oh my god.”  _

“Right?” Nico was happily agreeing. 

Will was glaring at Leo, “Are  _ you _ where he gets this?” 

Leo gave him an innocent look, “Me? Please. We _all_ know who the true leader of the Pop-Tart cult is.” 

There was a beat of silence as both Leo and Nico’s eyes slid over to the accompanying person. 

“Piper.” They agreed together, the girl giving them no attention as she cut into stack of pancakes. There were a lot of them. 

Piper was the true leader of the Pop-Tart love in their group. Nico knew, with incredible certainty, that if someone where to look into her backpack at that exact moment, at least three silver packets would be tucked away in the fabric. She was a true champion like that. 

Will’s head fell back to the back of his chair, staring at the ceiling. “You’re all disgusting. 

“Pop-Tarts have no good nutritional value.” Reyna was frowning down at them, taking a bite of her yogurt. Persephone had ordered it special for her once they found out she was coming. 

Will went practically lax with relief. “Thank the gods, someone with sense. And a will to live.” He leaned forward, “Have they always eaten so incredibly horrible?” 

There was a beat of silence, like Reyna was mentally going through their meals. 

She chewed through a bite of granola as she did so. “They like to participate in food challenges.” She finally said, Will’s face going pale. “Like those, eat a five pound burger in under an hour and win a meal and tshirt? Yeah.” She shuttered, as did several other people at the table now listening in, “Do you know how many of those food challenges are in New York?” She gave them all a stern look.  _ “A lot.”  _

“Piper’s the best at them,” Nico added on, “When I had to tap out on that nine scoops sundae one, Pipes just kept going. Totally won too.” 

Piper gave him an appreciative nod, holding up her pancake slice in toast. Nico nodded back. They had shared a bond, after that. 

“Jason made a tshirt quilt all of our accomplishments,” Leo looked strangely proud, pulling out his phone to show everyone a picture. Persephone leaned in to look closer. 

She was nodding in approval. “You kept the edges very straight, very nice.” 

Jason blushed, waving off her praise. Jason had worked on that thing for two straight months in their living room - it had been a mess of scissors, fabric, and needles for weeks afterwards. 

Will had been still at his side for the past few moments, his face still pale. 

“That’s….horrifying.” Will finally got out. Reyna nodded in agreement. 

“I went along with them to one of them - tacos, I believe.” Her face went thoughtful, “Jason won that one, I think. 26 tacos.”

“Piper sat out, they were out of tofu.” Jason added on, “She totally could have taken us all.” 

Piper smiled, knocking her shoulder into the other boy’s. Their flirting was so weird, sometimes. 

Reyna was still observing Will with that look on her face. “You should come along next time.” She said after a long moment, “They usually do it once every month or two. Should be coming up soon. Would be nice to have someone with...sense, as you say.” 

It...was coming up soon. They were thinking of doing some burrito challenge Leo had found. It was also planned for the end of January, long after Will would be hanging around. 

This was also, strangely, the first time Reyna had ever offered to hang out with, even in a group, one of Nico’s boyfriends. She notoriously disliked most of the guys Nico chose.

Percy perked up from down the table, “That sounds so cool! I’ve always wanted to do that!” 

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, “Gross, Seaweed Boy.”

“You guys should totally come next time.” Jason offered, his eyes sliding to Nico’s for a fraction of a second he grinned at them both. “It’s fine, and we could always use more free tshirts.” 

Percy beamed at that, grinning slightly. 

Nico felt bad, suddenly, that after the mess he’d made in high school, that Nico had gotten most of the friends. Jason, Hazel, and Reyna, of course, and by extension Piper, Leo, and Frank, with Piper and Jason’s siblings. 

Percy had never had trouble making friends, no, but there was nothing like the people you grew up with - the ones who saw you through your terrible hair dye phases and still teased you for it. 

Maybe it would be good, for both of them, that he was invited to these things again. Percy had always been a good friend, despite it all. And Bianca had always laughed at his dorky jokes, the few times Nico had invited them all over before. 

It would be good for them, he thought.

They finished eating - Will's horrified shutters kept to a minimum - and it wasn’t long before their plates were clean, and the conversation slightly lulled. 

“What are we doing until the party?” Hazel asked as she began collecting dishes. At the sink, Frank was rolling up his sleeves. 

There was a moment of silent as they all thought it over. Last year, they had all relaxed at the pool for a few hours in the afternoon, the year before that they had watched a few movies. There was so tradition for this part. Well, if you didn’t count -

“Everyone else is getting here around seven.” Piper examined her nails, a picture of nonchalance. “We have time, you know.”

Shoulders tensed, eyes flashed, hands clenched. The tension in the room suddenly shot up a few hundred degrees, leaving everyone - all except one - glaring at each other. 

“Um,” Will was glancing around, unsure but on edge. It felt like someone was going to suddenly pull out a knife, and they’d all jump in a choreographed fight Will had no idea about. At his side, Nico’s hand twitched towards his side, and suddenly that idea seemed a lot less ridiculous. “What are you talking about? Time for what?” 

Reyna, tall and elegant even with a dot of yogurt at the corner of her mouth, leaned forward to take a long drink of her ice water. All eyes were on her, breath baited. 

She finished her sip, leaning back into her chair. “Oh, it’s nothing.” Her eyelashes swept across her chest as her eyes dipped down to the table. After a moment, she was meeting their eyes, her gaze dark and serious through her eyelashes. “Just a snowball fight.” 

The air snapped back to its previous tension like a whip. Nico’s knuckles were turning white as he clenched the table. 

“Game starts in ten.” Reyna’s announcement was all the prompt they got, and suddenly they were all stumbling to their feet, running to get winter gear and boots and start making their forts before the game began. 

“You guys are crazy.” Will let out a breath as they all stood, the words coming out of him like a confession. 

Nico’s hand clasped him on the shoulder, mostly just to pull him along as he hurried to grab their coats. “Keep saying that and I won’t let you on my team.” 

“Oh?” Will gave him a look, “And what team is that?”

Nico’s eyes flashed, “The _ winning _ team.”

* * *

“This is  _ insane.”  _ Will was wide-eyed, “You guys get like, entirely too serious about this. Honestly, about everything. Your family is crazy. First, gingerbread house making, and now this. You guys are way too competitive like, to a weird level.”

Nico snorted, “Are you going to keep complaining or are you actually going to help out here?”

Will’s eyes were still a bit wide around the edges as he crouched down to help Nico roll some balls of snow. “Hades brought out a  _ rule book.”  _

“It’s lamented,” Nico added helpfully, “so the snow doesn’t ruin it.” 

“You guys are the craziest family I’ve ever visited, you know.” Will added thoughtfully. 

Nico hummed. Hades and Persephone were extra as hell, and his friends were pretty crazy as well.

Will was still speaking, “I...like it. I like your family.” 

Nico paused for a second, glancing up at the other boy. “Oh?” 

Will was now focused on his task of rolling out snowballs, his eyes glued to the snow. “Yeah.”

Nico cleared his throat, glancing around before standing. “We should go. Um, join the game. Usually everyone’s in the front courtyard.” 

Will was silent for a few seconds, his eyes on Nico’s face like he was looking for something there. After a moment his shoulders fell, and when he spoke his voice was quiet. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

Nico lead the way, sticking to mostly creeping behind the trees and piles of snow as they headed towards the front. Beside him, Will’s usual chatter was absent. 

Nico felt like, for some odd reason, he’d messed up something back there. Like there was a scripted line, or a choreographed step, he’d totally missed out on. 

From the slight curve for Will’s mouth, maybe he was thinking the same thing. 

At his left, a blonde ponytail was disappearing around a wall of snow. Nico tensed up, the hold on ammo tightening. 

He pulled down Will’s shoulder as he fell to a crotch, his eyes narrowing. After a quick minute of this, Annabeth stood from where she had hidden away, running to the middle of the clearing. 

Nico jumped to his feet, his snowball already flying through the air as he got into position. Bulls-eye.

She paused, glaring at him, before dashing off again. Her first or second hit then - the fatal third hit would have had her scowling and stomping away. She had twenty seconds to run off to safety.

“Nice,” Will nodded in approval. Nico’s ignored the bubble of warm that inflated in his chest at that. 

The game was intense, as usual. Every step had to be occupied with a careful step - it wouldn’t be the first time they resorted to traps - and a glance over the shoulder. Even Will fell into the tension, his steady hand carrying a tight grip on Nico’s wrist as he guided the other boy forward.

There were a few close calls - almost stepping out in the open when Thalia and Reyna crept by, nearly getting hit as Drew pelted their tree as she ran by. 

“Let’s split up,” Nico nodded towards the thinning hiding spots. “I’ll meet you back here in twenty - try and get Reyna out, if you can. She’ll win it all on her own if she has to.”

Will nodded gravely, scooping up a handful of snow as he dashed off. Nico smiled slightly as he ran off. 

It was nice, having someone who got into this as much as his friends did, complaints and all. Really, Will had thrown himself into this arrangement. He was....good at this. At being a boyfriend. 

Nico supposed he had to be. It was  _ his _ job. 

But was it really? 

Really, his job was carefully written out in the folded contract Nico had gotten a copy of. Going along with family traditions, sure. That was one. Three forms of public physical affection, yes. Even playing the part of a boyfriend, someone who knew Nico intimately, yes. 

But was participating in an annual snowball fest, as earnestly and seriously as he was, included? Or their midnight talks - so soft spoken - were those? Those grins, those looks, the way Will would trace his fingers over Nico’s skin when they were alone - that wasn’t....Will hadn’t signed up for that. 

Nico hadn’t paid for that. 

He was thinking this, frozen against the trunk of a tree, all of this, when it kind of came to him. 

When he realized that this wasn’t a job. Not all of it. It couldn't be. 

Nico was frozen there for a few minutes, a shocked with his revelation, until he forcibly shook himself out of it. He...couldn't think about that right now. Not right now. 

He ran away, chasing off one of the girls, unidentifiable under all their winter gear - either Rachel or Juniper from the red curls peeking out from under their hat - but returned to the tree trunk after only a few minutes. Will would be back, and the game over soon. They were all too competitive for these games to last too long. Hiding and talking with Will - they had probably missed most of the action. Nico didn't regret it. 

Only a few minutes later, Will was back, breathing a bit heavy, his eyes a bit wide. 

"I think I just saw someone, like, die from the force of a snowball." Will informed him, leaning against the tree. 

Nico cracked a smile, "Who threw it?" 

"Reyna, I think? Hard to tell." 

Nico whistled a bit, "That would do it. She was on the softball team in high school. Pitcher." 

Will winced, "Maybe I _did_ just witness a death." 

"Probably." 

Will spoke up at Nico glanced around again - it wouldn't do good to have any sneak attacks. 

"It is always this intense?" 

Nico shrugged, his gaze still off and away. “We used to have these all the time and they were fun, but most of the time everyone would get bored after a few minutes. But one year Reyna proposed boys versus girls and....” Nico shook his head, a bit incredulous. “It was the most intense game we’ve ever had. Everyone went  _ crazy.” _

Will snorted, which should have been unattractive. Nico’s eyes drifted down to his coat, covered in two separate hit marks. 

“You’ve been hit twice.” Nico observed. 

Will cursed and bent down to make another snowball. “Piper and Thalia got me - they’re out for  _ blood.”  _

Nico hummed, crouching down to make his own ball of snow. Perfectly round, the snow pure and white. 

It looked even more perfectly as it smashed into Will’s back, the snow painting out across his back beautifully.

Nico was smiling sweetly as the other boy turned slowly, betrayal written all over his face. 

Will touched the snow on his shoulder, looking down to the melting snowflakes in disbelief. “You…”

“You owed me,” Nico finished for him, still smiling, “Remember? When we made a snowman - sorry, _snowwoman_ \- you said I could get a free hit. Remember?” 

Will was speechless. 

“I think you’re out, sweetheart.” Nico turned and pointed towards the side of the yard, where Hades and Persephone were perched happily, watching the game with hot chocolate and cider. At their feet, Grover sat smiling with a steaming cup, Frank was cheering for someone - probably Hazel - and Drew was frowning with snow in her hair. “You should go join them.” 

“I...can’t believe you,” Will told him, blinking. The melting snow started sliding off his back. “We’re  _ dating.”  _

“Everything’s fair in love and war.” Nico was full on grinning now, his hands deep in his pockets. 

Will was glaring at him, “You can take out that  _ love _ part, I should break up with you right now.”

“Go for it babe,” Nico grinned sunnily and, without giving it much thought, leaned in to peck the other boy on the cheek. In the moment, it felt right. Afterwards...

They both froze almost immediately. In front of him, Will’s cheeks were burning a harsh red not due to the cold weather, and their eyes were matching wide.

“I, uh -” Will stumbled on his words before going quiet, staring at the other boy. 

Nico was speechless. 

Why...why the hell did he do that.

Will’s cheek had been warm and soft under his lips. 

Fuck. _That_ was why. 

Nico’s mouth fell open, his breath icing white in front of him. He didn’t know what to say.

A hand shoved at his shoulder, knocking him out of the moment. 

“C’mon lovebirds!” Leo was dashing off, throwing a grin over his shoulder. “Don’t just stand around!” 

Nico let out a breath, nodding. He turned back to Will, who was still waiting. 

Will cleared his throat, “I guess I should go sit with everyone else.” 

“Yeah, uh - “ Nico gave him a casual shrug, “Root for me?” 

Will rolled his eyes, successfully setting the mood back. “Like I  _ ever _ would after you betrayed me.”

Nico gave him a soft smile as the other boy turned to head over to the out zone, Persephone and Hades waving happily. 

As he walked away, Will’s fingers came up to crush his cheek, still burning red. 

Nico noticed this. 

And then he promptly forced himself to Stop Thinking about it as he ran off, trying to keep out of sight from the girls team. He could...freak out about this later. For sure. 

Will sat there, his eyes following Nico, only cheering when Rachel managed to get him with a snowball to the shoulder, and Thalia with a hit to chest. He only had one hit left. 

He dove behind one of the walls - probably made by Frank, he was good at strategy like that - and began rolling up more snowballs. It only took a few minutes of this before he was joined. 

Jason was breathing heavy as he leaned against the wall. He and Leo had come running.

“Reyna just got Mitchell out when he pelted Rachel,” Jason informed him, “It’s only us left, I think. Against who?”

“I just got Hazel out.” Leo winced, “I really think she’s going to like, poison me later tonight.” 

“Nah, Hazel’s more of a hands-on kinda gal. A stabbing, if anything.” 

“Reassuring.” 

Another person was diving for shelter under their wall, bringing a flurry of snowballs flying in his wake. It was Percy, barely missing a snowball flying straight for his arm. They all winced. 

“Got Juniper,” He was panting, “It’s only Annabeth, Reyna, and Thalia left.” 

“Piper?” Jason cocked his head to the side, peeking above their wall to throw a few more snowballs. The girls must be getting a bit too close for his liking. 

“Mitchell got her a few minutes ago.” He grimaced glancing over their wall. “It looks like we’re trapped.”

“We’re not going to win this.” Nico informed Jason and Percy as they huddled under their snow wall. Before them, the girls were relentless. 

“Yeah, big surprise.” Leo rolled his eyes as he fiddled with the slingshot he’d made with two sticks, some duct tape, and a piece of rubber. Not bad, either. “We haven’t won in three years.”

“This was suppose to be our  _ year.” _ Jason reflected on, his eyes to the sky even as he rounded out another few snowballs. 

“You say that every year.” 

“Well, men.” Percy gave them all a fierce look, looking a bit ridiculous in his blue pom-pom hat, bright yellow scarf he’d stolen from Hazel’s closet. “This is the end. But damn it all if we don’t do out with _ honor.”  _

_ “Bro.”  _ Jason was teary eyed. 

Percy only nodded gravely, “Bro.”

There was a beat of silence, mostly just a sigh from all of them as they accepted their loss, before Leo spoke up.

“At least I'm going out with my hot piece by my side,” Leo announced, slapping Jason’s ass. Jason blushed sweetly, making both Percy and Nico gag into the pile of snowballs. “Speaking of hot pieces, where’s Will? I thought he was still in.” 

“Pelted him in the back as revenge.” 

“Oh, nice.” Leo responded, having Nico glance over just in time to watch him pull Jason in a fierce, passionate kiss. Nico sighed in frustration, turning back. 

“We’ll go out together. It’ll be like the end of  _ Les Mis _ but gay.” Leo reflected as he pulled away, gathering all the snowballs he could to prepare. 

Nico scoffed as he did the same. “Please,  _ Les Mis _ was so gay. Read the book.” 

Jason gave Leo a strange look, “What do you mean?” 

“You know, when that one dude joins Aaron Tveit when he’s about to get all shot up in the barricade and like, they hold hands and die together? It was so sad, you cried.” 

Jason was nodding, “I cried a lot during that movie. Remember Anne Hathaway? God.” 

_ “Focus,” _ Nico hissed, “you guys can talk about this later!” 

They snapped back to attention and started gathering all they could carry.

And finally, with their arms heavy with rounded snow, they nodded to each other, stood, and ran. 

Predictably, they didn’t last long. Even with their arms overflowing with ammo, they were no match for the combined efforts of Reyna, Annabeth, and Thalia.

They fell with honor - and grace, Leo would add snickering as he poked Jason’s shoulder - Percy would reflect on as they all melted in front of the fireplace. There was still snow in most of their hair, and Persephone had demanded they leave their snow covered clothes in the entrance area, so they were mostly stripped down to the bares, covered in blankets. 

Leo was down to his boxers, having simply stripped off his snow painted jeans and sweater. It was a good idea, Nico was realizing as the snow began to melt into the fabric of his clothes, setting the cold close to his skin.

They began to break off in bits - most everyone getting up to change into spares of clothes. Finally, Nico picked up his head from where he had comfortably tucked it into Will’s neck. Will gave him a curious look. 

“We should go change. Get ready.” He sighed, “We’ll have to help set up for the party soon.”

Will picked himself off the ground first - they had been comfortably curled by the fireplace, nearly the last in the parlor now with the exception of Grover and Juniper dozing together on the couch.

He held out a hand, and Nico pulled himself up. Once on his feet, neither of them let go. 

Nico gave him a small smile, “Let’s get ready to party.”

* * *

Nico wondered, very softly in the back of his mind, if Persephone and Hades even knew what the meaning of simple _was._

That’s what they had promised the party to be. And Nico was an idiot for ever believing it. 

He should print out the definition and frame it for them - they could hang it up in the living room, in that empty section of wall next to the door. It would be a perfect reminder there, lest they ever forget. 

Because this...this was not  _ simple.  _

He should have known. 

Their entire basement had been outfitted for the night - silk ribbons - never streamers, nothing as simple or obvious as streamers but goddamn  _ silk ribbons _ \- hung from the ceiling, along with clear balloons filled with multicolored glitter. The bar was ready, drinking and glasses lined up, and a full catered buffet line along the wall. Large speakers hung from the walls. A live band. There was a candy table, with personalized favors. 

A photobooth was in the corner, laughter drifting from the small box. The party was already decently full, and people were still arriving by the carful.

This. Was. Not. _ Simple.  _

Nico only let out a breath, clenching at Will’s hand in his. Will’s eyes were shining at he looked around, his eyes catching on everything and gleaming. Under the different colored lights, Will was grinning like movie, laughing like the best song Nico'd ever heard. 

_ Okay, _ Nico briefly reconsidered his stance,  _ maybe it isn’t that bad.  _

Hazel had invited everyone, it seemed. Every few steps he spotted a familiar face, eyeing his and Will’s entwined hands with interest. Piper, with wicked grin, only waved as they passed, staring at both of them as they walked by. They killed some time like that - Will navigating Nico's friend group and extended like a pro. 

Leo, draped over Jason and probably already drunk, whistled as they walked by. “Looking good, di Angelo!”

“Fuck off, Valdez!” Nico didn’t bother looking over his shoulder for that, settling for a simple middle finger in the other boy’s direction. From the bound of laughter that followed, it wasn’t as effective as Nico had hoped.

Nico lead them around the party, saying hello to most everyone he hadn’t already seen before. He steered clear of the Stoll Brothers, not needing to get involved in whatever they had planned, and eventually lead them over to one of the corners. He needed a break. 

Nico winced against the loud music, his hands twitching up. He forced them to his sides, despite the want to cover his ears against the pulse of the bass. It was nearly shaking the walls.

Will leaned in with a concerned look, “You okay?” 

Nico nodded, looking away. He didn’t like parties, usually. They were loud, hot, with everyone pressed against him, and he usually had a sensory overload if he stayed too long in the middle of things. He'd have to make up some excuse to escape and calm down in a few minutes. 

Will gave him a look, a steadying hand curling around his wrist. “Follow me.” 

Nico was already trying to pull his wrist back, “It’s a party, we don’t have to-”

Will didn’t wait for him to finish, only readjusting his hold and pulling the other boy out of the basement. Nico didn’t argue after they hit the main staircase, climbing up to the second flood. 

Another staircase - not Nico’s room then, where he had been expecting. 

They hit the third floor, and Will lead him directly into the library, turning on a lamp as he pulled them to a couch. They were alone, of course. No one would be in a library during a party. 

No one but them.

Nico fell to the cushioned seat, beyond thankful. Already, his chest was beginning to ease, the cotton in his mind beginning to ease. Parties made him twitchy. 

Will settled next to him, his feet curving under him. He settled the blanket from the other night over his legs, leaving out the edge for Nico to curl against. He did so happily. 

There was a moment of silence, Will pulling out his phone, and Nico bit his lip, his head clearing up with the silence. He sat up, avoiding Will’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” Nico shrugged, looking away. "I'll be fine on my own." 

Nico could hear Will’s phone click off. Will shifted his weight, “What?” 

“You can go, it’s fine.” Nico waved his hand through the air, “Go have fun. It’s New Year’s Eve. I hear there’s a party downstairs.” 

Unsteadily, Nico’s eyes slid to the other boy. 

Will smiled slightly at Nico’s lame joke. Nico kind of loved that about him. 

“If it’s okay with you,” Will began carefully, “I’d be okay staying here.” 

Nico bit his lip again. “The party is always really fun, honestly. I just - I don’t like them sometimes. But they’re fun, really, you shouldn’t miss it.”

Will leaned in, his hand coming up to circle Nico’s cheek. Slowly, so Nico could pull away if he’d want (he didn’t), Will turned Nico’s head to face him head on, his eyes serious but soft. 

“Nico,” Will’s eyes dipped down, giving Nico a front row seat of his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Usually, the closer to a person you got, the more flaws you could spot. Oily pores, zits, stray hairs, whatever counted as aesthetically displeasing, Nico guessed. But, of fucking course, this didn’t apply to Will Solace. Fucking of course. 

Nico could count Will’s freckles, this close. It wasn’t helping his heart. 

Will continued speaking, repeating his name. “Nico,” smiling slightly, Will’s thumb traced his jawline. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be right now then here, in your library, with you.” 

Nico swallowed, “Except home, right? With your family?” 

Will didn’t look away. “Counting home. Nowhere else, Nico.”

He took a quick breath. 

That meant something. They both knew it. 

Nico wanted to kiss Will, at that moment. Wanted to kiss him as Nico, a single as hell literature nerd with a crazy family and friend group to match. He wanted to have a first kiss with Will. He wanted that.

A bell tolled right then, making them jump apart, not just ruining the moment - hitting the moment front on, seventy miles an hour, backing it over again as a statement. 

Nico leaned back, letting go of a breath he didn’t remember let build. A smile cracked at the corner of his mouth. 

Will was glaring at the grandfather clock in the corner, still going off with the hour, and Nico let out a small laugh. The moment was gone. 

“It’s ten.” Nico’s eyes slid over to the table as their side, the teal book still in place where he’d left it. “We have some time before midnight. Do you wanna, uh, pick up where we left off?” 

Will broke his glare with a clock, nodding a bit eagerly. He resumed his position from before - his head on Nico’s knees, a blanket over his shoulders as Nico rested the book in his lap. A bookmark held their place, and he cracked open the book to resume. 

Nico took a breath, his free hand falling into Will’s curls, and began to read where they had left off. 

“But first, to Aulis. Aulis, a jutting finger of a land with enough shoreline to beach all our ships at once…” 

* * *

Will’s eyes were fluttered shut, but he was not asleep. That was obvious from the tear sliding into the corner of his face. 

“It’s so beautiful,” he only said, “and they love each other so much. Gods.” 

“It is,” Nico agreed, grabbing his bookmark to slid it back into place. They only had a small section of pages left - the ending was coming, soon. Will gave him a questioning look at his action. 

Nico nodded to the clock, “It’s almost eleven thirty. We should rejoin the party.” 

Will blinked in surprise, “Oh,” He began pulling the blanket off of himself, “You’re right, I didn’t realize.” 

Nico agreed - he hadn’t realized the time had passed so quickly. He checked his phone and, predictably, there were a few texts flashing back at him. One of concern from Jason, some suggestive emojis from Leo and Piper, a question of his whereabouts from Reyna. What he expected, basically. 

Nico placed the book to the side, standing and stretching. They’d been lying for an hour and a half - his legs were starting to cramp. 

Will was staring at he did so, stumbling up to follow his action, but Nico wasn’t turned to see it - it, being Will’s lingering gaze, his bit lip. 

Nico only half-turned back, his hand extended. “Coming?” 

Will took his hand, and had to resist the urge to reply with something sickly lovesick. 

The party was, of course, still in full-swing - probably due to the Red Bull and vodka shots Jason was lining up on the bar counter, in addition to the loud, poppy music. Top 40. Will must be in heaven. 

Jason gave him a considering look as Nico came up, handing over a bright blue drink with red cherries, the glass icy and cold. It was sour. Nice. 

The other boy cocked his head in silent question, his gaze still meeting Nico’s even as he handed off another drink. Nico nodded, slightly, and both boys accepted that. 

Nico wasn’t really a dancer at parties - mostly preferring to observe and become one with the wallpaper, but enjoyed to watch others make a fool of themselves. The Stoll Brothers always had such a nature talent for it. 

Will and him finished their drinks at the bar, soaking in the atmosphere of the party. 

There were a few more minutes until midnight when he checked his phone, only a few snapchat notifications blocking up his screen. He checked them - all from the exact party he was at, one from Hazel of him and Will taken from a distance only captioned  _ kiss him!!!  _ with a few bubbly hearts drawn around them. He glanced around for his sister, not immediately finding her anywhere, and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

Will was smiling beside him, laughing as Leo, now dancing on a table, began stripping to the apparent delight of the crowd. Over the cheering, some were throwing dollar bills. Good. Maybe he’d stop pursuing Nico into paying for their McDonald's. (Which, okay, it wasn’t Nico’s fault that Leo was the only person he knew with low enough standards to not mind McDonald’s once in awhile. Or once a week. Or twice a week. _Listen_ _he fucking loved trash fast food okay this is over -)_

Gods. Will would probably, like, cry if he knew how much McDonald's Nico ate. Nico had the  _ app. _ He kind of wanted to tell him, just to see what would happen. Something spectacular, probably. 

Nico turned to the other boy, maybe to tell him of the Mcdonald’s thing just to see what would happen, but the words died on his lips. Will was a lot closer then he had been expecting. Around them, the crowd was getting more excited. 

“One more minute until midnight!” Someone was yelling nearby, nearly drowned out by the pounding music. 

“You’ve still got one kiss.” Will’s breath was barely close enough to brush over Nico’s lips, and wasn’t that just sweetest thing Nico had ever tasted, Will’s warm breath, ghosting over Nico’s chapped, reddened lips. He had been biting them, unsure, all day - now they were particularly sensitive. 

“Per my contract.” Nico breathed out, his wrists coming up around the other boy’s waist. It felt almost natural, at this point. 

The crowd around them was getting even more rowdy by the second and, in time, they began yelling out the countdown.

_ 10 _

As if perfect choreography, they both took a small twin step forward, their bodies pressed together not by convenience despite the thick crowd, their breathed mixed together by want.

_ 9 _

Will’s bend down to run his nose up the line of Nico’s throat, and Nico, without thinking, lifted his chin so he could have better access.  

_ 8 _

Will pressed a small kiss to the under of Nico’s jaw, and Nico’s hand came up to the back of Will’s neck. It fit well there, like it was meant to. 

_ 7 _

Nico’s cheeks burned the color of the scarlet fireworks soon to be lit off in the air, and Will’s lips found a matching tint.

_ 6 _

Will's hands came up to cup Nico’s face, soft and hesitant, like Nico was something to be handled with care, like Nico was something that mattered.

_ 5 _

Nico bit his lip and stared into his Will’s eyes, as wide and open and vulnerable as his own.

_ 4 _

This part wasn’t in the contract.

_ 3 _

This part wasn’t planned for. 

_ 2 _

Will’s eyes were the first to flutter shut, but Nico was the first to start leaning in.

_ 1 _

The entire deck was filled with kissing couples and friends; nearly all tipsy on alcohol bought for the occasion. Percy and Annabeth, of course, were kissing, and probably not stopping soon. Leo was being showered with overdramatic kisses by a few drunken partygoers, one looking suspiciously like Jason, with most of them not even landing on his lips. Piper, rolling her eyes fondly, pulled in an ecstatic looking Stoll Brother. Her brother, on her other side, was attached to the other Stoll brother - neither of them being very distinguishable from only their wild curls. 

Hazel and Frank, neither whom were much fans of PDA, shared a sweet, chaste kiss that would have given anyone looking automatic cavities. 

Even Reyna, who usually saw herself above things like this, laughed and shared a quick peck with Jason’s older sister, Thalia.

And Will and Nico, with nearly no one around them now, remained pressed together during the next minute. They didn’t seem to notice the countdown ending, or the eruption of literal fireworks blasting over their heads, not even when another couple knocked into them roughly, a rougher apology only following.

They only noticed each other.

Nico was noticing how Will shuttered a bit as Nico pulled on his hair a bit, and the strong lines of the other boy’s chest.

Will was noticing how Nico’s breath would hitch as Will’s hands smoothed over Nico’s chest, and how Nico’s hand tightened on his hips as Will pressed them impossibility closer.

Only each other.

* * *

They laid there in bed that night, both still a bit reeling after that kiss, even when they’d been separated by Piper’s sharp laugh, too close, as she teasingly pointed out their heavy necking session. Even when they both awkwardly pulled apart from each other, their movements jerky and unsure, and pretended to enjoy the rest of the party.

Nico, of course, was determined to go about it the correct way – which happened to be completely ignoring what had happened. He had no idea where his phone was – it happened to be tucked inside one of the couch cushions he’d had a minor freak out on afterwards where it would remains for several more hours – but if he had it, he would see the few increasingly drunken texts from Jason, along with one from Leo and a voicemail from Piper, each demanding to know when he’d actually started dating his date-for-hire.

Nico was grateful for the little things, and the fact he didn’t find his phone until tomorrow evening, as he would have thought of nothing else for the entire night, was one of them.

He went about his bedtime routine, refusing even to turn his back to change his shirt despite his burning cheeks, mostly because he hadn’t the night before and he was trying to convince himself that everything was the same as before.

Of course it wasn’t, and Will’s eyes would still linger nonetheless.

They laid next to each other, just as stiff as the first night, and it was horribly silent for a long few minutes as each refused to speak or relax. They both stared at the ceiling, the lighting dim, and felt unsure.

“You know, um.” Will began, “I was just thinking over the contract. It’s so extensive sometimes I forget what’s in it, like one of my political science friends wrote it up for me – I’m really bad with this kind of stuff, you know – anyways, sometimes I forget everything that’s in it and –“

“Will.” Nico interrupted, sitting up and facing the other boy in the dark. “Spit it out.”

“The contract covers holiday events and traditions.” Will blurted out, following Nico’s example and sitting up. “Like, if your family has a holiday tradition I’m obligated to go along with it and everything.”

Nico frowned at the other boy. “Why are you telling me this? You’ve been going along with all our stuff.”

Will sighed, a bit frustrated, mostly embarrassed by gods know what. “It means…” Will hesitated for a second, “It means that the New Year's kiss would be covered by that. It’s like a tradition everywhere, right? So like, it wouldn’t count towards your…allotted amount.”

Nico gave himself a moment to process that. “You’re saying I still have one more kiss left? “

Will bit his lip, looking unsure once again. “Yes.” He seemed to decide. “You still have one more kiss left. If you want it.”

“Oh.” Nico only said, blinking. “Oh, that’s…good.”

Will turned away, focusing on his knees. “Yeah, um, so like if you want another display of PDA for your family. Or, um. We could always do it, um. We could do it now if you want.”

Nico seemed to be in the business of one worded responses nowadays. “Now?” He questioned, his voice high. His mind, short-circuiting, could only think of the fact that he just brushed his teeth.

“Yeah, uh,” Will sounded even more unsure than before, badly covered up by forced nonchalance. “It could, um, help us with our chemistry. So like, they see we’re compatible.”

“Chemistry?” Nico only repeated dumbly, his mind racing.

“Yeah.” Will nodded, seemingly running out of words. “Yeah, uh. Yeah.”

Nico took a moment to gather himself and all the information just thrust as him. “Okay.” He only breathed out after a long moment. “That sounds good.”

They sat there, now facing each other in the dim light.

Nico bit his lip, his confidence from only a few hours ago seemingly left behind in the old year. He leaned forward just a bit, unsure whether to close his eyes, and that queue seemed to be all Will needed.

The other boy leaned in, probably too quickly, and brushed his lips against Nico’s, the movement in itself labeled hesitation.

This was so much different then everything they’d had before – the chaste peck in front of Nico’s family, the teasing kiss for Nico’s friends, different even from the New Year's kiss they’d shared hours before.

This was –

This was what a first kiss was.

Will’s lips were warm against Nico’s, soft and still holding an element of uncertainly as he pulled away, his nose brushing against Nico’s as they stayed in position, both breathing a bit too rough for the modest action.

And Nico considered what would happen next.

They’d pull away, eventually fall asleep to the awkward air. They’d wake up tomorrow and avoid each other’s eyes and go through the day as a couple. They’d pack tomorrow night and be on a plane the next morning. Nico would probably never see the other boy again. Nico would probably never kiss the other boy again.

Nico’s shut his eyes, and Will was still close enough that Nico could feel his breath against his face at every exhale.

If this was the last time Nico was ever going to kiss Will, it wasn’t going to be like that.

He opened his eyes, them alight with a certain determination as he reached out and settled his hand on the back of Will’s neck. He pulled the other boy in, making his last kiss count for something more than the obligation Will had signed away on.

It wasn’t as dirty as before, nor as chaste or as sweet or funny as it ever had been.

It was a kiss where Nico was memorizing the way Will opened up eagerly to him, the way Will lightly bit at his bottom lip, the way Will’s hand automatically came up to mirror Nico’s on his neck.

Will leaned back, taking Nico with him, and pressed back as Nico poured more of himself into the kiss.

Unknown to each other, each boy was desperately trying to seer the memory of the kiss into their minds, desperately accounting for every detail, because each boy was certain it was the last. 

* * *

They woke up the next morning, avoiding each other eyes, and went about. 

At the bottom of the staircase, Will grabbed onto Nico’s hand just as Persephone would sweep into the room, and he’d hold on too tight. 

And Nico did the same. 

Tonight, they were to pack and separate their clothes and belongings. Will would be packing a new soft, feeling sweatshirt, a carefully folded certificate with a sticker of wax, a small boot shaped mug long since cleaned, along with a horribly ugly neon-haired child’s toy, and tried not to think about how he’d be feeling when he unpacked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will that's the worst excuse to kiss a boy i've ever heard how dareee you  
> hashtag spoilers for a 150 year old book\musical lol also MORE SONG OF ACHILLES READ IT PLS  
> also hades and persephone will use eVERY OPPORTUNITY THEY CAN to be extra as hell trust me  
> i love family !!!! and friendship!!! wholesome relationships!!!  
> i had to google food challenges for this. have you ever seen the show 'man vs. food'? no? u lucky soul. u lucky, lucky soul.   
> also the midnight nye kiss was maybe, like, the third scene I wrote for this fic. it's been a-brewin' for awhile.  
> next: feelings!!! ACTUALLY TALKING ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS JFC. CONVERSATIONS ABOUT FEELINGS. EMOTIONS. jfc.   
> almost the end. it's been a crazy, nerdy ride y'all and seriously, i've loved it. thank you thank you THANK YOU for all your incredible support. I started this fic as a really lonely, kinda depressed university student on my own for the first time and now, because of this fic, I'm made a ton of great friends and improved my writing so well. thank you so much y'all for reading or liking or commenting or messaging me on tumblr or following. if this fic helps ya even fraction of what it did for me, even if it just brightens an hour of your day, then I'll count it as a roaring success.   
> thank you. <3\.   
> follow me on tumblr for solangelo drabbles and talks about my ocs rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com


	10. New Years Day \ January 2 \ Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love y'all so much.

With Will’s hand clenched in his own, Persephone rushing past them with a pleased smile thrown in their direction, Nico took a small, steadying breath.  

Persephone disappeared around the corner, her arms piled with blankets and water bottles probably meant to comfort the literal crowd of hungover barely-adults in her basement, and Nico pulled his hand away from Will’s tight grip. It was harder then he would have thought.

Will’s fingers would hardly, just barely, twitch out to follow Nico’s hand as he pulled away, but he’d manage to force his hand back to his side, his gaze to the front, with only some difficulty. He flexed his hand at his side, almost like he was adjusting to the empty air now around it.

Nico pretended not to notice this, and only lead the way to through the parlor to the dining room, where the symphony  of a busy morning was starting up.

It was a soundtrack familiar to their annual New Year’s Day brunch - high voices mingling together, Allegra’s cooking sizzling and popping in equal accord, the scrap of utensils across dishes, chairs against title.

He paused, an unexpected obstacle in his path, before continuing and stepping over a Stoll Brother, half curled up on the ground, half hanging off a couch cushion. It was, in no way, a comfortable position.

“Should we…” Will cleared his throat, and these were the first words they had said to each other all morning. His gaze was averted to the floor. “Should we do something?” He gestured vaguely to the boy, drooling all over Persephone’s antique carpet. She....would not be pleased with that.

Nico shrugged, his foot coming to poke to boy in the side. The boy - and Nico always had a bit of trouble telling the two apart, especially without the help of the slight height difference - only twitched, and let out a loud snore. Alive, then.

“The Stoll Brothers are invincible at this point,” Nico turned to keep walking, his voice even. “And I think I saw Mitchell force some water into this one before throwing him in this direction. He’s probably fine.”

There was slight commotion from the other room, and Nico paused, gathering himself for a moment. At his side, Will paused as well and, finally, his eyes flickered over to Nico’s. When he spoke, his voice was soft and fleeting.

“We’re leaving tomorrow.”

Nico swallowed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets with the action. He didn't want to risk a dangerous movement - like reaching out to the other boy. “We’re leaving tomorrow.” He could only repeat, his voice an agreement. There was an invitation there, in the other boy’s words, to pursue. Nico almost wanted to.

He had so much to say, still, so many questions. But was the parlor, only a room and a half away from where voices were drifting from, really the place to voice these things?

Nico didn’t think so.

He flashed the other boy a small, only slightly strained smile. “Coming?”

Will blinked a few times, his eyes falling low, his eyelashes fluttering against each other. He didn’t say anything, only a simple single nod before following the other boy into the kitchen.

The only ones seemingly awake were Hazel and Leo at the counter with food and coffee - Allegra must have been by - their barstools leaned forward, and Reyna, who was nursing a steaming coffee cup by the table. She nodded at them as they entered, but turned her attention back to her cup. From the heavy bags under her eyes, Nico could understand.

They took seats at the counter, nodding in thanks as Hazel pushed the coffeepot towards them. Nico - a bit hesitant and unsure - poured them both cups.

“Where is everyone?” Will spoke up, his voice an empty bubbliness, nothing like the previous low tone he’d used with Nico. With this face blank, he accepted the steaming cup, with barely a beat of emotion thrown in Nico’s direction. Nico wondered if he had had to perfect that, in his line of business. Keeping his voice even, his face neutral, his eyes happy and dancing. Surely, he must have.

Hazel waved her hand vaguely towards the door, her head resting on her curled up arm. “Most of them have left,” she muttered, “Persephone and Hades started calling cabs and handing out breakfast sandwiches to the sobers and DD’s around five in the morning. The rest -” Her hand went up to wave towards the ceiling, “thrown in beds.”

“Lucky,” Leo, at her side and leaning heavily against it, groaned out. He buried his face in her shoulder. “I think I’m drunk and hungover like, at the same time.”

Her hand came up to pat him sympathetically on the back, her eyes never leaving Nico’s as they spoke. Nico claimed a chair at the counter, Will taking the one next to him.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Nico was half tempted to steal away the other boy’s plate of fried eggs

as he buried his face in Hazel’s shoulder but decided against it. You don’t shoot a man while he’s down, and _down_ Leo very much was.

Leo very slowly sat up to give him what was maybe supposed to be an obvious look. With his drooping red eyes, and frizzy mess of curls, it looked more like a beg for mercy.

Nico raised an eyebrow, waiting.

After a moment, Leo only dropped his head back to Hazel. “Allegra’s brunch, man.” He nuzzled his face into her pajamas, and she seemed as content with the action as much as he was. He gestured towards the plate in front of him. “You _don’t_ miss out on her brunch.”

Nico could agree with that.

The chair beside him was being dragged out, and Nico looked up just in time to see Jason leaning down to press a quick kiss to Leo’s messy curls before sitting next to Nico. From his place half-draped over Hazel, Leo gave out a lazy, but satisfied, smile.

“You guys skipped out a bit early last night,” Jason muttered out as he sat, his voice just low enough for only the two of them, as Hazel and Leo began to bemoan the existence of hangovers. He kept his eyes straight, pouring out a glass of ice water, as he muttered the words. “Is everything alright?”

Nico didn’t turn to look at the other boy, and said nothing. He only rose one shoulder in a half-shrug, and left it at that.

It, afterall, said everything that Jason needed to know.

“Where’s Frank?” Will asked kindly, glancing around.

“Still sleeping,” Leo answered for her, as Hazel took a long drink of juice. “We managed to drag him onto a couch last night, and Persephone and Hades have been checking in on everyone every few hours, but he’s still knocked out.”

“Piper?” Hazel questioned, glancing to Leo and Jason.

Jason thumbed over his shoulder, “Same. We dragged her in bed last night around four as someone -“ He shot a quick unheated glare to Leo, who was shameless. “Convinced everyone the indoor pool was a _great_ idea.”

Leo could only lazily fingergun at the other boy, “It was, wasn’t it?”  

Jason sighed, “Not when you’re only of the only mostly-sober people in a group of drunk toddlers, no. And just for that, _you_ can take the first shift driving back tomorrow.”

“Driving back?” Will gave them a curious look, coming back to himself a bit. He was still on the job, after all. “Didn’t you guys fly in?”

Leo waved off the question, “Pipes likes the drive home, and we stop by my ma’s old place.” He gave them a shrug, “It’s a nice tradition. There’s a great chicken place we hit up in Ohio too, totally worth it.”

Will nodded in understanding, glancing to Hazel. “Are you guys driving back too?”

Hazel shook her head, “Frank and I fly, but we’re staying an extra few days - my classes don’t start till later on.” She gave them all a too-sunny smile, impossibly bright for how hungover she was suppose to be. “Actually, speaking of when we get back, we should all meet up! Nico and I meet once a week.” She shot a quick look over to where Jason was seated, at the end of the counter. “Are you guys still going to have monthly dinners at your place?”

Jason shot a quick, almost unnoticeable, look towards his roommate at his side. Nico kept his gaze glued to the shiny counter, and didn’t look up to meet the other boy’s eyes.

Jason cleared his throat before speaking, “Yeah, I think so. I...don’t see why not.”

Hazel beamed, “Will! You should definitely come along to those, we have so much fun! We all bring a dish or drink and just potluck style it for -”

Hazel was cut off as Nico stood suddenly, his chair scraping harshly and loudly against the tile. He...he couldn't do this. Not right now, with Will still at his side. He couldn't grin and smile and laugh and pretend to make fake plans with his fake boyfriend and -

All eyes turned on him, and the breath caught in his chest.

“Excuse me,” he choked out, stumbling away from the counter. “I - I need a moment.”

He just barely made it out of the dining room, small noises of confusion following him. He didn’t look back, stumbling up a staircase instead.

Will only stared down at his plate, clenching at his fork. Almost everyone was staring after Nico, with Hazel standing hesitantly, and most of the few of them were gazing with concern and confusion at the doorway where he’d disappeared.

Everyone but Jason.

Jason’s low gaze was directly not across the room, but down the counter, where Will was tense and still and swallowing against the building emotion in his throat.

Hazel rushed through the doorway, not saying anything to their questioning gazes. She wouldn’t _know_ what to say, honestly, only waving off their unvocalized offers of help.

She had heard the stumbling feet up the staircase, and it was after a bit of searching she found him - the third floor, curled up small in front of the dark wood double doors of the library.

“Nico?” She plastered a soft, gentle smile on concern on her face. “Nico, are you feeling okay?” Despite him not looking up to meet her eyes, she gave him a soft joking wince. “Is your hangover hitting you?”

Nico didn’t respond, only kept his gaze low, limbs tightly curled around himself.

Her smile slowly faded. “What’s wrong?” She asked, her eyebrow furrowed.

Nico looked up at her, knowing how red his eyes were and wishing he could hide it. He scrambled to stand, “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

Hazel frowned, grabbing onto his wrist. “Nico. What’s wrong?” He could feel her worried eyes on him as she spoke. “Is it about Bianca?”

Nico sighed, glancing away. “No. It’s not…that.”

She slowly lowered herself to the ground, pulling him down with her. Her voice was soft when she finally spoke, “What’s up?”

Nico took a deep breath, tightening his arms around his legs. “I need you to promise me you won’t like, hate me or something.”

Hazel’s hand found his back, “Nico, I could never hate you. What’s wrong? You’re worrying me. Are you okay?”

Nico swallowed, and stared ahead. Horribly, his eyes began to burn. “I need to tell you something.”

She said nothing, waiting, curled into his side.

He kept his eyes on the ground, avoiding her gaze, blinking away the wetness there. “Hazel. Will and I aren’t dating.”

Hazel’s face dropped, “Did you guys break up?” Her face immediately shifted darker. “Did he hurt you? Nico, please tell me, did he hurt you?”

Nico huffed out a breath. “No, Hazel.” He shook his head, “He didn’t do anything. Neither did I.”

She frowned, scooting in closer. “What happened?”

Nico took a breath. “Nothing. We…we were never dating.”

Hazel leaned back, staring at him in confusion. “What are you talking about? You guys have been dating for months.”

Nico came clean. “I made up a boyfriend so you would stop worrying about me.” He stared at the ground, avoiding her gaze. “And then I hired Will to be my fake boyfriend for the holidays. I’ve only known him for a few weeks. We’re not dating.”

The weight and guilt was finally lifted off his chest as he spoke, and he nearly fell back with relief when he was done. Another emotion quickly replaced it - anxiety – along with a bit of fear.

Hazel stared at him for a long moment, long enough that Nico finally broke and looked back up to her.

“Are you…are you sure?” Hazel finally asked, her voice confused.

Nico gave her a look, “Am I sure what? That I hired Will?” Nico blew air up into his bangs, “I still have the receipt, so yeah. I’m sure.”

She blinked a few times, still adjusting. “That’s….surprising.”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked.

She shook her head, still a bit wide-eyed. “No, just…you and Will are really great actors.”

“You mean you’re not mad?”

Her smile was fond, her hand coming up to brush his hair out of his face. “I’m not totally up for the whole you lied thing, but…I don’t know.” She shrugged, “I get it. I can be a little overbearing – that’s why you did it, right? To get me to stop worrying?” She sighed, “I’m sorry Nico. I just want you to be happy.”

Nico blinked in surprise, totally surprised by her apology because um, _Nico_ was the one who totally lied to her for months. What. 

“And while I think Hades and Persephone will be devastated at your break up, they’ll survive.” She gave Nico a small smile, her voice teasing but soft. “But that still doesn’t explain why you’re upset.”

At that reminder – Nico was leaning back, his back hitting the wall with a solid _thud._ He took another breath, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

“You said we were great actors?” Nico sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I wasn’t really acting anymore.”

There was a moment of silence. “Oh.” Hazel said, “Oh, _Nico.”_

He squeezed his eyes shut, “I know, I know.”

Hazel sighed, her head falling back to hit the wall with a _thunk._ “This is…”

“A goddamn mess?” Nico finished for her, his words muttered by his hands. He kept his face hidden as Hazel hesitantly wound an arm around his back. He leaned into the touch.

Her touch was like the key to the floodgates, and the words poured out of him like they’d been dying to since...well, since they arrived. He never really kept secrets from Hazel before.

Nico took a steadying breath, and they both ignored the slight wobble that came with the action.

“I’m not pretending anymore Hazel - he’s just, he’s so funny and stupid and he gets on my nerves like no one else, and he’s probably the nicest person ever, even when he’s being a complete dick.”

Hazel arm tightened briefly around him. He took that as his queue to continue.

“And,” he cleared his throat, finally lifting his face from his hands to stare at the ceiling. “And I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.”

At that, Hazel’s hand paused where she had been rubbing comforting circles into his back, “Oh?”

Nico nodded, leaning his head onto her shoulder. “I - I think so. I really do. But I’m not even sure how it would work out - when we get back, I mean. We’re...really different. I’m, I’m not sure if we’d, you know, last in the real world, where we’re not in a little holiday bubble.”

“Do you….” Hazel trailed off, “are you…”

Nico sniffed, and mostly ignored the question. “I...I’m not, like, incomplete without him. He’s not my other half that completes me or anything. But I...I feel _more_ when he’s around. I feel like _I’m_ more.” Nico gave her a helpless shrug, “I like being around him. He makes me happy, just him being next to me, or smiling at me, or even just like, fuck, asking me to pass him the milk.” His head dropped to his hands, “I feel better when he’s around. I have more fun and it’s easier and shit, I even _sleep_ better next to him, like -” Nico made a wild gesture, “what the fuck is that? Like, I don’t even have to be awake and I just feel....safe around him. Happy.”

Hazel blinked a few times at his onslaught of words, staring at the wall. “Well....fuck.” Her voice was a breath, her rare curse breezing out lightly. “That’s....” She shook her head, her arms tightening around him. “I think that’s love.”

“Yeah,” Nico swallowed, agreeing and cursing in somehow the same bare word. He let his head fall to her shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut with another soft, _“Yeah.”_

She let him sit like that, his head on her shoulder, half curled into the comfort of her soft voice and gentle hands, and they both ignored the hotness dampening up his cheeks. He was thankful for that, he thinks, the most. 

Hazel was truly an amazing sister. 

Afterwards, walking into the parlor with Hazel’s arm wound through his, Will would catch sight of the redness to his eyes, the harsh flush to his cheeks, and would dip his gaze away. Hazel’s gaze was quick, fleeting, over him, and Will would know.

Jason would throw his arm over Nico’s shoulders and lead him away from his sister and to the couch. Piper’d squish into his other side, Reyna at his feet, and Leo would sprawl over their laps, and Nico would feel grateful that this, at least, would not expire with holidays.

And Will would look away, and smile that stiff grin through some conversation, and excuse himself after a few minutes.

Nico gave him some time - enough for Hades and Persephone to start handing out trays of afternoon snacks - before he sighed. Jason’s arm dropped from his shoulder as he shifted forward, giving him a squeeze and look of sympathy before letting go. Nico stood, taking a breath, and slipped out of the room as Hades began loudly telling another one of his stories.

Nico climbed the staircase, his mind silent and heavy for once. This was something he - they - had to do.

He stood outside his bedroom door for a long moment. He took a deep breath, and pushed his hand against the wood.

And there he was.

Will was standing at the window, his body tight, and didn’t look up as Nico entered. The door shut with a _click_ , and Nico’s hand were tight at his sides.

He took a deep breath. Before he could speak up, Will’s soft voice interrupted. He still hadn’t looked back at Nico.

“Are we gonna pretend nothing’s happening here?” Will asked, his eyes glued on something out the window. “We can, it’s fine, really.” He took a careful breath, the sound wobbling. “Really, it is. I just – I just need to know.”

Nico took a deep breath. “I need to pay you.” He said instead, thinking briefly of the crumpled up receipt at the bottom of his laptop bag. Half payment at signing, half later, it promised. It was a good system - one that Will must have perfected at this point.

Will was quiet for a long moment as Nico pulled out his wallet, standing stiff.

Will swallowed, his eyes still glued away. His voice was soft. “You...you don’t need to pay me.”

Nico took a step forward to the window, folding the bills as he spoke. “This is your job. I’m not going to take that from you.” He slipped the bills into the other boys pocket, letting his hands linger on Will’s waist. “It’s the holidays. Go buy your siblings some presents.”

Will turned to him, his gaze still averted to the ground, “You...you have to know I’m not doing this for the money. Not anymore. Not...not with you.”

Nico bit at his lip, his breath catching in his chest. The carpet was proving itself to be a fascinating eyecatcher.

He knew that, at least. That this wasn’t a job anymore, to either of them. But it was different, more concrete and real and even more terrifying and exhilarating, to hear it from the other boy. To hear that Will felt the same.

And that Will was scared too.

Nico let go of the breath building up in his chest.

“Prove it.”

Finally, with a glance, Will met his eyes. There was surprise and angst and hurt there, in all that blue. They were shiny and watery and even like this - red and slightly puffy - Nico could stare at them all day.

Will had the prettiest eyes Nico had ever seen.

“What?”

Nico ducked his head, and when he spoke his words weren’t as weak as he would have thought.  “I am, um. I’m officially out of contractually obligated physical forms of affection. I paid you in full, and the service period is over.” Nico peeked a look through his eyelashes. “I am no longer longer paying you to be my fake boyfriend. So, if what we have is more than just a paid arrangement, well,” Nico paused, his chest nearly aching with the pound of his rapid heartbeat. “Prove it.”

Will stared at Nico for a long moment, at Nico’s avoiding eyes and soft hair that brushed at his collar. Nico’s reddened cheeks, such a contrast to his pale skin and dark eyes, that only deepened in color at the heavy weight of Will’s stare.

It was easy to bicker with and scowl at the other boy, but it was so, _so_ much easier to do the exact opposite.

Will leaned in and pressed his lips against Nico’s, so incredibly soft, like Will was afraid Nico would break. It was chaste, and sweet, and it vividly reminded Nico was his first kiss at thirteen, nervous and quick.

And that, well. That wouldn’t do.

Nico pulled Will closer, just as close as he did on New Year’s, and opened his mouth so their hot tongue and breath could mix together. Will was only too happy to let Nico take the lead, losing himself in what was quickly becoming a familiar action between them. He was only too happy to go loose in Nico’s arms, letting go of any of the chaste emotion he began with, along with any fight in him as Nico pulled his wrists together and held them to the wall.

It was hot, it was heavy, and it was everything Nico had been daydreaming - and uh, literally dreaming of, on one hot occasion - for days and days now.

Will pulled away, his breath heavy, his eyes gazed.

“I don’t put out on the first date.” Will told him through panted breath.

Nico grinned, moving to kiss down the other boy’s neck so he could whisper the next words into his skin. “Good thing we’re boyfriends of four months, right?”

Will’s head hit the wall, his hands tugging free of Nico’s hold. _“Fuck.”_

“I’m _tryin.”_

“Oh my god,” Will pulled Nico’s chin up, a bit of a glare in his eyes. _“Shut up._ Are you always this annoying?”

Nico’s hands came up from Will’s waist, tangling into those golden curls he loved so much. “How about you give me a reason to shut up? You’ll have to be very persuasive, you see. I’m a stubborn man.”

Will’s gaze turned dark. “On your knees,” he ordered, pressing one last soft kiss to Nico’s lips before pushing him away. “I wanna see how _quiet_ I can make you.”

Nico did as told, grinning the entire time. “Only so I can see how _loud_ I can make you.”

“Oh, _fuck -”_

Laying together in bed afterwards, sheets tangled around them, more of one article of clothing mixed in with the jumble of blankets and pillows, Will spoke very softly.

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Will’s head was pillowed on Nico’s chest, and Nico’s fingers had been threading through the other boy’s curls.

“Yeah,” Nico agreed softly, “we are.”

“We are - I mean, this is -” Will bit his lip, and kept his head facing away from Nico. “This is something we’re doing, right? Us?”

At that, Nico’s hands slowly traced themselves down from instead Will’s head to his chin, tipping up the other boy’s head slowly. Will’s eyes - surprisingly vulnerable - were wide and open and so, so blue. Nico used the new angle to slowly and ever-so-lightly press his lips against the other boy’s.

“I was thinking maybe boyfriends, actually.” Nico pressed another kiss to his lips, “Whole nine yards. Flowers, candlelit dinners, anniversaries.” Another kiss, “I mean, you’re already met the family. Might as well do it backwards.”

Against his lips, he could feel Will lips perk up into a smile.

Hours later - late in the afternoon, long since Nico had disappeared with Hazel on his tail - they were finally showered (it took a few attempts before any actual showering got done) and dressed.

“What are we getting dressed for?” Will held up the thick coat Nico had tossed him, “Are we like, going somewhere?”

“We’re having a bonfire for whoever’s left over,” Nico told him, zipping up his own jacket. “One last thing before we all go home, you know?”

Will hummed, “Sounds fun.”

“I think…” Nico trailed off, pausing, before clearing his throat. “Do you think we should tell them? You know, the ones who know about the arrangement?”

Will thought that over for a moment, “I don’t see why not.” He gave Nico a considering look, “Are we telling Hades and Persephone? About everything”

Nico bit his lip, thinking it over. “I don’t know. But the rest of them - I think it’ll be good to let them know now.” He paused, “Or, I mean, you could just spent the night at the apartment, let them figure it out for themselves.”

Will knocked his shoulder into Nico’s, smiling. “I bet you’d love that.” He snorted, his eyes flickering up in thought. “I’d walk out in your shirt on a Saturday morning, all of them gathered in the kitchenette eating cereal.

“It’s a pretty picture, you have to admit.” Nico grinned at him, “Although honestly, they’d probably just pass you a cup of coffee and a _good morning.”_

Will considered that, as well as his limited knowledge on Nico’s group of friends. “That’s...very true.”

Nico, still in a bit awe he could, leaned in for another press of lips. Will, enthusiastically, returned the motion.

Despite meaning to leave immediately, they didn’t make it out of the room for another hour, _at least._

* * *

Finally, he and Will managed to extract themselves from each other long enough to dress themselves decent and make their way downstairs.

It was a lot harder than Nico would have thought, simply pulling away from the other boy.

Most of their remaining guests had cleared out in the hours Will and Nico had been occupied with each other, leaving only a handful of young adults left over. Hazel and Frank, of course, and Piper, Leo, and Jason. Reyna and the others must have left to make their flights.

He’d make it up to the others with a short explanation - Reyna, in particular, who no doubt scowled upon his rudeness when he didn’t show up to say goodbye. She’d demand a smoothie, at the very least, or one of those fruit bouquets she pretended to hate. She'd forgive him eventually - she was good like that. 

They grabbed blankets from the closet before going outside, the few guests left gathered outside. It took a bit longer than necessary, completely due to Will’s tendency - not that Nico was complaining - to push him up against a wall, apparently dedicated to making Nico show up as disheveled as possible.

Which - with his collar pulled to the side, his hair a mess from Will’s wandering, pulling hands, his lips swollen - Will had succeeded.  

Hades and Persephone, thankfully, were busy with finished up the post-holiday duties. Hades would be returning back to work soon anyways, and those two always enjoyed spending time together. It worked out nice. Here on the deck, all of them circled around the bonfire Leo had enjoyed assembling much, too much, they were able to speak freely and softly.

“We have something to tell you guys,” Will let Nico start, squeezing reassuringly at his hand.

Leo and Piper, sandwiching a too-willing Jason, grinned up at them with sparkling eyes. Hazel was biting her lip with a wild grin on her face, while Frank stared up at them with open curiosity.

“So,” Nico smiled, starting out. “Will and I are dating. Now. For real.”

There was a beat of silence. Frank cast them a curious look from his shared seat with Hazel.

“Uh, what do you mean?” The younger boy questioned, cocking his head. At his side, Hazel leaned up and cuffed her hand to whisper into his ear. After a moment, his eyes went wide.

Nico stifled his laughter into his hand, “Yeah,” he agreed with Frank’s wide eyes, holding up his and Will’s entangled hands. “Right?”

“Well, let me just say we all totally saw this coming -” Nico flipped off Leo before he could even finish speaking, causing the other boy to hold up his hands in surrender. “What, we _all_ saw that New Year’s Eve kiss. Put a bit of a show on for us, didn’t you?.” He shot a wink over to Will, pouting out his lip a bit. “It was very good, in all honesty.”

“Anyways,” Nico spoke over the other boy, “We just wanted to let you guys know, since you were the only in the know about the arrangement.”

“What about Reyna?” Jason spoke up for the first time, although he did look annoyingly satisfied with the turn of events.

Nico raised an eyebrow, “What _about_ Reyna?”

“You told her, didn’t you?” A look of confusion came over Jason’s face, “Right?”

“Uh -” Nico furrowed his brow, “No?”

“Oh.” There was a beat of silence as Jason seemingly considered that, “Well, she knows. Totally. She spoke about it so casually, I thought that meant you told her.”

“Did you -” Nico cut his gaze over to Will, who shrugged helplessly.

“It’s Reyna,” Piper told him, like that explained everything. Which...it kind of did.

Nico sighed, “Yeah, it’s Reyna. I’ll talk to her when we get back.”

“In other more important matters -” Piper stepped over Nico’s words, leaning forward with a mischievously interested gaze, “I think we need to discuss something here.”

Leo, always on the same page, matched her gaze, grinning evilly. “I do think you’re right, Piper. Something _very_ interesting.”

Even Jason - usually Nico’s only lifeline in the crazy of their friend group - was smiling slightly.

Nico almost didn’t want to know. “What are you talking about?”

Piper clicked her tongue, “What we’re talking about -”

Leo and Piper were so in-sync at times, it was past the point of creepy, as Leo didn’t hesitate to finish the girl’s sentence.

“-is that very dark, very new love bite on your neck, _William.”_

There was a moment of stillness, both Nico and Will frozen in place. Will’s grip tightened, and he turned to whisper in Nico’s ear in a flash.

 _“Nico -”_ he hissed, _“Why did you -”_

_“I didn’t mean to!”_

_“But where -”_

Nico paused, his eyes flickering over the other boy’s skin. “Wait, _there’s no -_ ”

It was too late. The damage had been done.

Piper and Leo were nearly hysterical in their shared laughter, with even Jason and Hazel laughing lightly, Frank grinning in amusement at them.

Nico sighed, turning back to Will. “There’s no mark. They were….teasing us.” He spoke like it pained him to admit this.

“...Oh,” Will breathed out, “That’s...nice.”

“Alright,” Hazel, the savior of his life, stood with a small smile. “I think it’s time we whipped out the s'mores, am I right?”

Nico let out a breath, nodding in thanks at the girl as Leo was immediately swept up in the promise of sugar, Piper not far behind.

Will, at his side, rubbed his thumb across the back of Nico’s hand.

“C’mon,” Nico pulled him along, “Let’s grab a seat, and enjoy our last night in Chicago.”

“We’ll be back,” Will promised with a grin, “someday.”

Nico turned to him, sharing a smile with the other boy. That was a good thought - one he hadn’t really let himself have in the days before - of them having a future together. “Yeah. We will.”

* * *

“Hey,” Will called for his attention, later that night as both of their bags laid open and empty on Nico’s bed.

Nico glanced up from where he was attempting to fold his shirts as small as possible - honestly, Nico had no idea how he was going to fit everything, especially without a willing Leo to sit on top of his suitcase to squeeze down the contents. If Nico had packed early - like Will had suggested they do - he could have enlisted the other boy’s help before he, Piper, and Jason began their drive back.

Nico, foolishly but unregrettably, had insisted on….other activities.

He pushed down another shirt into a corner, meeting Will’s awaiting gaze as he did so. “Yeah?”

Will was having much better luck with his own suitcase - everything perfectly folded and neatly sectioned away. Clicking his tongue, he picked up one of Nico’s own shirts and attempted to help work through the small mountain Nico had assembled.

“You like coffee, right?” Will asked a bit absentmindedly, frowning at the mess overtaking Nico’s suitcase.

A teasing grin came on his face, “I believe that it’s listed as my second favorite drink in my personal section,” He poked at Will’s side, “Forget your required reading, did you?”

Nico didn’t have to be looking at Will to know he was rolling his eyes, “Right after purple slushies,” Will winced at that, “Not even a flavor. Just _purple.”_

“Purple’s good,” Nico shrugged, not even a bit ashamed. “I’ll get you to try one.”

“What, corn syrup and sugar ice water?” The gag was nearly vocalized in his words, _“No thank you.”_

“Anyways -” Nico changed the subject before their bickering could start up. As much as Nico enjoyed it, Will had started the conversation with a curious point. “If you knew I liked coffee, why are you asking?”

Will clicked his tongue, “Well I was _trying_ to ask you out for coffee when we got back _before_ you reminded me how truly disgusting your eating habits are. I might have to reconsider.”

Nico turned away briefly to hide the grin wanting to break out on his face. “Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Will Solace?”

Will’s sigh was heavy and much too exhausted, “It’s what I’ve been _trying_ to hype myself up for since like, we got here.”

 _“Aw,”_ Nico turned back to the other boy to teasingly coo, “Such a romantic.”

Will took a moment to sit on his bed, and Nico didn’t hesitate to perfectly fit himself between the open V of his legs.

This was a nice place to be, Nico was realizing as Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, pulling him in closer. Nico could stay here forever, in the close enough to soak up the other boy’s warmth, close enough for Will to smile and for Nico to see every freckle, wrinkle, and crease that came with the action.  

“So,” Will ran a hand through Nico’s hair, pulling it out of Nico’s face. “Coffee?”

Nico leaned his head into Will’s touch, smiling. “You sure I can’t persuade you into an afternoon of gas station slushies?”

“The only way I’m ever going to taste gas station slushy is off your lips, babe.” Will gave him a teasing grin. Nico’s cheeks - stupidly - colored at that.

Nico pretended to consider that, playing along. “That can be arranged. But until then -” Nico leaned in to whisper against the other boy’s lip, the touch barely there. “Coffee sounds great.”

And the kiss after that, well, that wasn’t too bad either.

* * *

The next day wasn't as cold as the ones previous, and Nico was only too happy to make use of that. 

Leaning against the car, his family in his direct view, his own goodbyes already said, he soaked up the rare winter sun. 

He took another drag of a rare cigarette, the smoke bitter and hot in his throat. 

Jules-Albert, coming up behind him, eyed him with distaste. “You better not be thinking of smoking in my vehicle.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Jules.” Nico told him happily, taking another drag.

Jules held out a hand and Nico took a moment to pass along an unlit cigarette, trusting the other man to have his own lighter. He did, of course, because he was perpetually prepared for everything.

“I thought you quit smoking.” Jules said, taking a long inhale of smoke.

Nico shrugged, uncommitted. “I do on special occasions.”

Jules raised an eyebrow. “And this is a special occasion? Returning to school?”

Nico flashed him a wide grin, “Is it if you’re returning to school with a brand new boyfriend.”

Jules lifted his nose, the perfect picture of nonchalance. “Why, how should I have known? I was under the impression you’d been dating for months.”

Nico kept his wide grin in place, hopping up on the hood of the car. Jules would definitely scoff at his action, and probably eye him in annoyance, but wouldn’t tell him to get off.

“Get off my car.” Jules scowled, proving him wrong for the millionth time.

“Beatrice loves it.” Nico told him, taking another breath of smoke, Jules only glared in response.

Nico sighed but did as told, still balancing a burning cigarette between his fingers. He gave Jules-Albert an evil look.

“We’re gonna fuck.” Nico informed the other man gleefully after a moment, because it was always fun to see that red vein pop out of his forehead. Nico was the only one who seemed to actually manage its appearance, and he was kinda proud of that fact.

“Not in my backseat, I hope.” Jules only responded stiffly.

Nico shrugged with a low smirk shot in the other man’s direction. “Who knows. Put on a little Barry Manilow, lower the seats a bit. We could make it work. It’s what, twenty, twenty-five minutes to the airport?” He flashed a grin, “Totally do-able.”

Nico cackled with laughter at the disdain painted on Jules-Albert’s face.

Jules shook his head, ignoring his laughter in favor of his next question.

“Do you believe you will ever inform Sir Hades and Mistress Persephone of the ongoings of this holiday?”

Nico took another drag, mostly just to consider the question. “Maybe one day, if Will and I do make a good run of it.” He smiled slightly, looking towards the house where Will was still hugging goodbye to his parents. Hazel, at least, was acting civilized in comparison to Hades and Persephone’s matching waterworks show. But that could always have more to do with the fact that she would be returning to their university in the few days, therefore having closer contact to both him and Will. Her grin was knowing, her eyes dancing, as she looked from over Will’s shoulder to eye Nico leaning against the limo.

Nico waved at her just as Will was turning from his family, a faint smile on his face. It dropped almost immediately at the sight of Nico, and he stomped over with a now faint scowl.

He rolled his eyes, plucking the cigarette from Nico’s fingers and stomping on it. “I’m not dating a smoker.” He told Nico, crossing his arms.

Two weeks ago, that move alone would have had Nico all up in arms, ready to bicker and fight about the simple sentence and action.  

Instead, Nico blew out the last puff of smoke from his lungs, threw the pack in Jules-Albert’s waiting direction, and grinned. “No problem, babe.”

Will rolled his eyes a second time, more playful this time. “Don’t call me babe. And I’m _not_ making out with you if you taste like cancer sticks.”

Jules-Albert was already passing along a pack of gum – peppermint, his favorite – and rolled his eyes at Nico’s thankful wink.

Nico popped the gum in, holding the door open for the other boy. “Ready to go, sweetums?”

Will, already rolling his eyes at the nickname, slid in the backseat as Jules-Albert readied himself in the driver's seat.

Nico threw himself in after the other boy, bouncing on the plush leather a bit as he did so. Nico laid his head on Will’s thigh, spreading out comfortably, before smirking up at the other boy.

“We’ve got twenty minutes to devirginize Beatrice’s backseat, and I’ve been dreaming about this moment since Senior Prom.”

Will wrinkled his nose but didn’t bat away Nico’s hand as it climbed up his leg. 

“Bye Jules!” Nico sang out, sliding the privacy divider close, already crackling with laughter. Jules shot him a quick glare before it shut completely, starting up the vehicle as he did so.

Will scoffed beside him, “I’m not having sex with you while the chauffeur you’ve known since you were _ten_ sits half a foot away.”

“Oh, I know,” Nico flashed him a grin, “But _he_ doesn’t know that.”

Will cracked a grin at that, “You’re horrible.”

“Up for one more acting exercise?” Nico cocked an eyebrow. He held up a fist, knocking it into the ground and let out a high, strangled sounding, “ _Will!”_

Will laughed, covering his grinning cheeks with one hand. He played along, stomping his feet down and moaning out Nico’s name, unable to keep the smile out of his words.

When they finally emerged from the limo, red-cheeked and heaving for an entirely different reason then what Jules was thinking, they were holding hands.

And Jules was glaring at them both.

Nice.

 

****\- Epilogue -** **

 

“Will you hurry up?

“Will you learn some _patience?”_

“I wouldn’t _have_ to if you hadn’t taken a literal _hour_ to get ready.”

“ _You’re_ the one who woke up late.”

“It’s not late if I planned it.”

“You woke up _twenty minutes_ before we were suppose to leave.”

Nico clicked his tongue, “And guess who looks _fucking great_ after twenty minutes?”

They arrived at the front step, Jules-Albert grinning lowly as he came up behind them, their bags in his arms.

They shared a quick look of annoyance before the door before them was swinging open, cutting both of them off before either could start another round of bickering.

“My boys!” Hades boomed, throwing his arms around both of their shoulders. “My family!”

 _“You’recrushingus,”_ Nico immediately gasped out, squirming under his father’s tight grip. Will - gripping a heavy glass dish in his front two hands - had no such luck.

“Persephone!” Hades was yelling, almost directly into Nico’s ear, “Persephone, they’re here!”

In the next room, Nico heard a small crash, and hurried footsteps. Over Hades’s shoulder, he could barely see Persephone rushing into the room, smiling brightly at all of them.

Thankfully, Hades released them as his wife came into the room, but his gaze hardly left their faces - only briefly, in the quick moment it took to bounce back and forth between the other.

“Will, we’re _so_ happy to see you.” Persephone took the casserole dish from his hands, putting it to the side, before gathering the blond boy up in her arms. Hades jumped forward to wrap his arms around his wife, cocooning Will in between them.

Nico breathed out a noise of not-really there frustration, sharing an eyeroll with Jules-Albert before the other man disappeared back to the garages. “I’m here too, ya know.” He told his father, teasing evident in his tone.

“Ah, yes, our other son.” Hades sniffed as he pulled away, “Sometimes I worry if you even remember I’m around at all.”

Nico gave him a playful look, “Hades, I call once a week, and we text constantly. What more could you want?”

Hades enveloped him in a tight huge, his feet coming clean off the ground, and sighed into his son’s hair. “Keep up our Snapchat streak, perhaps. I do grow desolate after weeks and weeks of not seeing my children’s faces, you know this.” Hades rested his chin on Nico’s head, probably still loving he could do that to his son. “Hazel and I are nearly at three hundred days, you know.”

Nico wrinkled his nose in protest, jerking his head away to glare up at his father. “You _know_ Snapchat erased our streak!”

“You know, Will calls once twice a week. Sundays and Wednesdays.” Persephone informed him as he spun to give the other boy a look of betrayal. Will just shrugged, unashamed. “He keeps us updated on you. How’s your flu?”

“I hate you.” He hissed at the other boy, turning towards Persephone. “And I’m _fine._ I was hardly _sick.”_

“You were throwing up,” Will inspected his nails, “I skipped class to nurse you back to health. And after all that, you weren’t even sick?” The other boy sniffed, “I feel lied to, honestly.”

Nico let out a deep sigh, “I hate you.” He informed the other boy, his head hanging. “I really, honestly do.”

Will gave him an amused grin, “Right back at you, sweetheart.”

The two adults - supposed, anyways - only turned to each other to let out a small _aww_ together. Before Nico could sigh out some remark - something he was already predicting a lot of this weekend - a high voice was interrupting them, too close for comfort.

_“Nico!”_

Nico barely had a moment to tense before Hazel threw herself directly onto his back, squeezing much, much too tight around his shoulders. “Will! You guys are finally here!”

Nico bit back his groan at Hazel’s weight hitting his back, instead grunting out a rough, “Hey, Hazel.”

“We’ve been waiting all day for you guys!” She squeezed him tight for a moment longer before hopping off his back, grinning widely, despite them seeing each other less than three days ago, over lunch.

And that still wasn’t enough for her, apparently, as she draped herself over Nico’s shoulders, grinning brightly. “C’mon! Hades bought at least, like, twenty-three of those cheap egg dying sets. We’ve got work to do, and I’m _not_ losing to Jason, Piper, and Leo this year. ”

She turned to glare at the other side of the room, and Nico followed her intense gaze with an amused grin.

From their place across the room, Jason was beaming at them from his place at the counter, despite having seen Nico less than 24 hours ago. Piper was at his side doodling with a white crayon on one of the eggs spread out before her, and Leo was crackling happy over the stove of boiling water. The usual.

Hazel leaned over to coo over Frank’s small pile of already painted eggs - an assortment of little farm animal faces smiling up at them.

“More crafts,”  Will breathed out next to him, _“great.”_

“It’s more of a competition, actually.” Hazel chimed in, giving them both an intense look. “And we’re _not l_ osing.”

“And competition,” Nico added on with a grin, “I know how much you _love_ our traditions, dear.”

“So much,” Will told him lowly, a tight smile on his face. “I am...so good. At crafts.”

“We also picked up some chocolate eggs,” Hazel grinned widely, a bit of evil in the action. “We’re gonna see who can eat the most in five minutes.”

“That’s….so much sugar,” Will’s voice was a near whimper.

“I’m so ready for this,” Nico told them all with a wild grin, Will near faint at his side.

Nico grinned at him for another moment, enjoying teasing the other boy. Finally, he gave in.

Nico clasped his hand on Will’s shoulder, a smile tugging at the ends of his mouth. After one more moment, he gave pity on the other boy. “Let’s go put our bags away and rest a moment, okay?”

Will nodded slowly, probably already envisioning the small pyramid of sugar Nico was planning on ingesting this weekend.

Gods, did Nico love the holidays.

Nico lead them up the stairs - stopping very briefly in the front entrance to grab their bags - smiling and laughing under his breath the entire time. After the small climbing the small staircase, he finally pulled the other boy into his room, their luggage weighing them down.

Nico dropped his duffel with a sigh, rubbing at his sore shoulder. Will, without any reservations, brushed past him to throw his own bag on his side of the room, relief evident on his face.

Will paused at the window, his fingertips coming up to just barely graze at the clear surface.

He turned to Nico, a half-grin in his voice, and smiled with memory.

“Remember the last time we were doing this? Getting ready for a holiday with your family?”

Nico allowed himself a small smile at that, “Like I’d forget. Freaking out and pretending the entire time I wasn’t already half in love with you, just because you yelled at me in a cafe.”

“Really?” Will cocked his head to the side, smiling. “That’s what did it?”

Nico shrugged, “All I’m saying is that it didn’t help my whole _don’t-fall-in-love-with-your-fake-boyfriend_ cause.”

Will clicked his tongue, walking over so he was close enough to wind his wrists around Nico’s waist, smiling gently. “I’ll have to remember that, that coffeeshop fights are _really_ what gets you going.”  

“I mean, everything else -” he gestured towards the entirely of Will, “didn’t help either.”

“Aw,” Will teased, leaning down so his breath could fan over Nico’s lips. On instinct, Nico’s eyes fluttered shut. “You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

Nico opened his eyes, a small grin in place. “C’mon _special guy_ ,” he leaned in for a quick peck, his hand drifting down to Will’s wrist. “Hazel is probably waiting so we can get the egg dying started.”

Will groaned, leaning to bury his face into Nico’s neck. When he spoke, his voice was muffled, “I’m going to be so bad at this.”

Nico smiled, his hand coming up to entangle in Will’s hair. “Yeah, probably.”

Will sighed, and Nico had to bite down the shiver that came with the other boy’s hot breath fanning over his neck.

“At least it’ll be funny,” Nico pointed out unhelpfully.

“I hate you,” Will muttered against his skin, pressing his lips into a quick, dry kiss to Nico’s neck before pulling away.

“You too, babe.” Nico smiled, leading the other boy down the staircase, his grip on the other boy’s wrist loose.

By the time they arrived back downstairs, Hazel and Persephone had returned back into the kitchen and dining room with the rest of their guests leaving on Hades lingering in the parlor, a glass of dark wine cradled in one hand.

“Getting settled back into your room?” His father gave them both a fond smile, “It’s always nice to have you home, dears.”

Nico gave him a rare, fond smile and leaned against the couch, pulling away from Will for a moment. “Thanks, dad. We’re happy to be back, too.”

“The Easter decor is absolutely beautiful,” Will added on, “We passed the topiary in the front gardens as we came in and it’s magnificent.”

Nico had to force down an eyeroll as Hades beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “Jules-Albert suggested that perhaps the trimmings of several five-feet rabbits in preparation of the holiday was _a bit_ much, but I _knew_ my guests would find the beauty in it.” Hades sighed happily, “And it seems I was right.”

“The duck one was nice as well,” Will added, charming in every aspect. “I liked the detail of the Easter egg basket in its beak, it was very cute.”

“That was Persephone’s idea!” He exclaimed, happily. He sighed once more. “Oh, you’re going to _love_ the summer holidays, William. We really do go all out for those.” Hades shot them both a charming grin, “I think perhaps the Vegas estate, or our California property would be more suitable for our celebrations this year.” He lit up for a moment, “Oh, Nico - just imagine the Los Angeles property all readied up for guests - actually, I should call about that soon…”

Nico bit his lip at the statement, feeling a bit uneasy - he and Will had discussed this a bit beforehand. Hades and Persephone would be requiring months advance notice if they wanted to keep the waterworks to a low flood, after all.

He met Will’s anxious gaze, a quick fleeting action, before turning to give his full attention to his father.

“Actually…” Nico took a moment to clear this throat, “we were thinking of spending the next holiday with Will’s sisters.”

There was a moment of stillness - Hades as he processed this, Nico as he bite at his lip nervously, Will tense with nerves. As quick as it has started - only a second, maybe less - Hades was jumping out of his chair, suddenly ecstatic.

“Persephone!” Hades was, strangely, beaming, throwing his hands into the air with excitement. With a high voice, he exclaimed words that only had Nico freezing in spot. “Persephone, the Solace sisters are coming for Fourth of July!”

“Wait, _no -_ ” Nico tried to cut him off, standing and waving his hands at his father. Will stood with him and, desperately, Nico looked to him for support but -

But Will was grinning manically, and it was like his face was lighting up with Hades’s words. “Wait, _yes.”_

Persephone burst into the room, her eyes wild. _“The Solace sisters are coming for the holidays?”_

 _“No,”_ Nico hissed.

 _“Yes!”_ Will agreed.

They shared a look with the other - mostly glare on Nico’s part, beaming excitement from the other. Persephone and Hades were already huddled together, their hands squeezing at each other's.

“We only have three months to plan!” They seemed to be heartbroken with that fact. “Will we even have enough time to book the helicopter? Oh gods, you know Demeter’s catering service books up _months_ in advance.”

“Helicopter?” Will repeated, only to be ignored by the entirety of Nico’s family. Good.

 _“Will,”_ Nico hissed through clenched teeth, “You know this _cannot_ happen.”

“C’mon,” Will gave him a grin that he absolutely knew Nico was weak for. Nico locked his knees together, and only crossed his arms at it as Will continued, “Can you imagine? Your parents, my sisters -” he snorted, but continued. “Our families, it’ll be amazing.”

Nico was quiet for a moment. When he spoke, it was like ice vocalized. “We have a party on Fourth of July.” He looked up to Will, and his eyes matched his voice. “A party. With _everyone.”_

“Oh god,” Will realized, “This is going to be _amazing.”_

 _“This cannot happen.”_ Nico tried to emphasize, “Horrible, _horrible_ things will happen.” He looked up in realization, his voice filled with horror. “Oh gods. They’re gonna meet Hazel. And Piper. And -” Nico took a steadying breath, _“Reyna.”_

“This is going to be best day of my life,” Will declared seriously, looking deeply into Nico’s eyes, “Oh my gods, seriously, this is going to be _amazing.”_ He settled his hands on Nico’s shoulders, looking straight into Nico’s eyes. “Babe. Just consider it - this has the potential to be the best thing in the world.”

“The Stolls will be there,” Nico pointed out, a bit desperate. “They’re already planning this year’s prank, Mitchell told me.”

“My sister’s will destroy the Stolls,” Will told him seriously, “Neeks, just - imagine.”

Nico sighed, his eyes flickering back up to the other boy. “We’ll….” his voice drifted off, “We’ll about this later.”

Will’s face broke out into a wide grin, nearly beaming with the force of it. If his hands weren’t currently wrapped about Nico himself, he most definitely would have fist-pumped. Instead, he settled with his grin, and pulled the other boy in close.

He leaned in, pressing his dry lips to Nico’s forehead. “Happy Easter, dear.”

Even after all these months, Nico blushed and sputtered.

And, in the background, Hades and Persephone only sighed and beamed, their hands clasped together. They were, as usual, ridiculous.

Hazel was yelling from inside the kitchen, where Allegra was probably frowning and glaring at anyone attempting to make a mess in her kitchen. There was a chorus of laughter - Jason, he could tell, and Piper’s high bark of a laugh, with Leo’s low crackle following.

Nico smiled slightly, letting go of the argument that Will was almost certain to win, and let his hand falling into Will’s easily. He pulled the other boy along into the kitchen, where their friends were waiting.

Frank looked up with a beam as they entered, having already set aside a kit for both of them, and Nico held up a hand in greeting. Hazel waved from her spot perched on the counter, Leo seated close next to her, and Piper and Jason were too busy huddled together over a small bowl of dye to notice them walking in, the two of them being much, much too focused on the competition before them.

At his side, Will squeezed his hand briefly, and shot Nico a small, content smile.

They were ridiculous, all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT FOLKS  
> also what.....im not crying.....you're crying...........  
> will does end up drinking a slushie one day. i feel like nico bought him one during a particularly intense study secession and he spite drank the entire 40oz thing in like, ten minutes and then spent the next day throwing up orange syrup  
> sigh omg. it's over! thank you so much for everyone who's been reading since i posted chapter one, or who's just binge read the entire fic. i would have abandoned this fic 5 times over without y'all's wonderful support  
> im working on my new solangelo fic rn! check back or subscribe if you're interested in anything more! :)  
> follow me on tumblr for 2 am prompts and crying over my ocs rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaah...this was suppose to be done by christmas....it's two months late, clocking in at 15k, and still remains unfinished. But my lil shipper heart is working on an angst piece and I NEED fluff sooooooo B)  
> It's almost done - should be updated soon! Thanks for reading - please review if you enjoyed! I live and breath on reviews tbh they keep me going.  
> Follow me on tumblr for weird 2am tumblr prompts and crying - rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com  
> \- Rosy


End file.
